My Life in Dragon Ball
by Supernatural9000
Summary: [Complete] Rai is now back on Earth. As an Omnipotent being, it gets boring sometime especially now when his wives are out exploring Earth and having some 'girls time' without him. To get some entertainment, Rai decides to send some poor soul to another world. That lucky person is Ken Lee, a Neet and an orphan. SI-OC [Self-Insert as Cell/Videl]
1. My Life and Death

My name is Ken Lee, I been living in this world for 7 years now. In those 7 years, I have become one of the strongest 'man' alive. Where might I be you wonder. Well, I am in a world that most people would've considered fictional, I'm in the world of Dragon Ball.

I know, sounds crazy right? Even I thought this world was fictional. That is until I tried to be a hero and got killed, the key word is 'tried'. Thinking back, sometimes I wonder why I did that, I don't even like heroes that much...

Anyway, my mother passed away when I was born so I never knew who she was. My father though, I never liked him very much. I used to live with him along with Grandma. It seems like Father blame me for mom's death. Although he never tried to be a father to me, he was not an abusive father either. That's unless he's drunk. Even then he doesn't hit me, he just yells a lot for even the tiniest of reason.

Grandma was the only family member that really took care of me when I was small. She always seems to find a way to cheer me up whenever I feel down. She took care of me in place of Father who didn't and Mom who couldn't.

Unlike father, she was the best Grandma anyone could ever hope for. Even though Father was never a big part of my life, Grandma was always there for me so I never felt that I have a bad family. In fact, I was that one kid that always seem to have too much energy to spare.

Everything was going good for me until a week after my 9th birthday. Grandma fell sick and was admitted to the hospital. Without her there at home, I start to notice how much I depended on her. Still, being 9 I thought she had something common, like a cold and that she will return home after a while. Everyday after school, I'll always visit her.

This became the norm for me for the next three months. It was Friday right before summer vacation started. I went to the hospital, happy I can spend more time with Grandma. It was then that I got the news of Grandma's death. For a few days, I try to understand what's going on, not truly knowing what it means for someone to die. It wasn't until later that I understand that it means I won't be able to see her again.

About a month after the Grandma passes away. Father drop me off at an orphanage and never came back. I don't blame him as we never really like each other much. The only reason he didn't put me into an orphanage sooner was because of Grandma. Father still pays for my school even after he left me at the orphanage.

With Grandma gone, I felt like there was something missing in my life. Although I try to not show it at school, my teacher and friends still notice that I was less energetic than usual.

As I got over Grandma's death and accepted it, I slowly got back to my old self. Even then, I never feel complete. This went on for about a year until one of my friends introduces me into the world of Anime and Manga. I was instantly hooked on it with my favorite series being Dragon Ball, Pokemon, Naruto, and One Piece.

Dragon Ball was my favorite because, like me, the owner of the orphanage was also a big fan of it. Being an orphan, it was kind of hard to get copies of the shows to watch or read, but because the owner was a fan too, he was nice enough to let me borrow his manga to read. He even brought all the Dragon Ball movies and would sometime put it on to distract the kids when the adults needed a break.

* * *

At 11, I'm getting ready for Middle School after a long winter break. At the bus stop, city bus not a school bus, I'm waiting with a kid from the same orphanage as me. His name is Kaine and he's about 3 years younger than me. One of the caretakers is supposed to be here with us but he has to use the bathroom so we were left alone for a bit.

With nothing to do, I start to read the latest Dragon Ball Super manga I borrowed. As I'm getting close to the ending, I hear Kaine scream "HE..." before the sound is suddenly cut off. Looking over, I saw two masked men carrying an unconscious Kaine into an alley near the bus stop. I know I should go look for help but instead of doing that. I drop the manga and run after the two kidnappers.

As I was got close to the alley, I overhear one of the kidnappers, which I will now call Kidnapper 1 says "Hurry up, we have to leave before the caretaker comes back. We don't want an ex-military soldier behind our back."

The other, who I named Kidnapper 2 ask "What about the other kid?" Hearing them talk about me, I quickly hide behind a dumpster.

"What about him? He's too old for what we need." Kidnapper 1

"You think he might have seen us?" Kidnapper 2

"No I checked, he was too engrossed in what he was reading to pay attention. Now hurry up and help me move him into the car." Kidnapper 1

'Shit' I thought before hearing "HEY! What are you doing to that kid!" making the kidnappers turn toward me. I wonder who would be stupid enough to alert the kidnapper before looking around and realizing that it was me.

Not knowing what to do, the Kidnappers and I just stare at each other. A few seconds pass before Kidnapper 2 said, "I thought you said he didn't see us."

"Well, I was wrong. Now go take care of him before anymore trouble comes along" Kidnapper 1 reply annoyed.

"Why don't you do it?" Kidnapper 2

"Cause I said so." Kidnapper 1 glare at him.

"Fine, just hurry up and get the kid into the car" Kidnapper 2 grumble

'Double shit, what am I supposed to do now.' I look around for something, anything that can help me in this situation. Not finding anything, I look back at the kidnappers only to find Kidnapper 2 right in front of me.

"Umm... I-I don't suppose we can t-talk about this?" I ask as I nervously back away.

"Sorry kid, nothing personal but I have a job to do." Kidnapper 1 said confusing me for a second before feeling pain from my abdomen. Looking down, I can see Kidnapper holding the hilt of a knife with the blade in my stomach.

Realizing what happened, I wanted to scream but instead I grunted in pain as the knife as remove from my stomach making me fall to the ground. 'Is this it?' I thought to myself "Is this how I die?'

"Hey will you hurry up" I hear Kidnapper 1 from the distance

"Right…" Kidnapper 2 said before he hurries back to the van.

'NO! I don't want it to end like this. I have to at least do something otherwise I would have died for nothing.' I muster up some energy I didn't seem to have before and look up at the kidnappers. I can see the Kidnapper 1 close the back door of the car before moving to the driver's seat.

'That's it!' I thought. Mustering all the energy that I have left, I move one of my hand to the wound on my stomach and feel blood on my hand. Using my blood, I start writing down the car's license plate number on the ground in front of me. Making sure it's far enough so when I bleed out, my blood won't cover it.

Just as I complete it, I can hear the car engine starting and soon darkness overtook my vision as I pass out.


	2. Meeting Rai

After I don't know how long, I manage to wake up with a painful groan. "What happened? I thought I was stab but I feel like I was forcefully pulled by some massive force."

"That would be my doing" ?

Not expecting anyone to reply, I was surprised so I quickly try to stand up and defend myself. Except I can't feel my arms or legs. In fact, I can't feel any part of my body at all. This made me feel more uneasy than I already am. Checking my surroundings, I found that I can still move my 'head'. There seem to be in an endless expanse of white all around.

Nothing finding anyone around, I nervously ask "Who's there?"

"Huh? Oh right, I forgot you can't see me right now. Just a moment" ?

Hearing the voice again, this time behind me. I quickly turn around just in time to see a bright flash of blue and white light making me close my 'eyes' on reflex. Opening my 'eyes' again, I can see a middle age man who seems to be in his late 30 standing there.

"Who are you?" I subconsciously asked

"I'm many things, GOD, ROB, or even Devil depending if you are enemy or not, but you may call me Rai." Rai

His voice seems to have a calming effect to it as I can feel myself... relaxing? "Where am I?"

"You are in the void between worlds." Rai

Again, I seem to feel calmer as he talks. I should be freaking out not knowing what's going on but instead, I just feel normal. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is…" I thought back to what happened. "Right. I died didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. That's also why you can't feel your body by the way. Being dead, you don't have one." Rai

"WHAT?!" I quickly look down and around me. Not being able to find anything, I start to freak out again before another wave of calmness appears and… well, calm me down.

"Before you asked, you are just a soul right now so you can't really 'see' in the traditional sense. That's why you should only 'see' white all around you. You can 'see' and 'hear' me because I'm transmitting my image and voice directly into your 'mind'." Rai

"I assume you are also calming me down too? Thank you for that"

"No problem. Now, you should have more question so ask away." Rai

"What happened to Kaine, did he manage to survive?"

"You don't have to worry about that" Rai said then he waves his hand in a circle. His hand left an outline behind and as he completes it, the circle shines brightly before showing a picture of the two kidnappers being taken into a police car and Kaine standing beside one of the orphanage caretakers.

"As you can see, Kaine has been saved and the kidnappers have been captured. Thanks to you, they were able to find the car and hideout of the kidnapper before anything happened." Rai

"Is that so... Then how did I end up in the void? I thought I was supposed to go to an afterlife. There is an afterlife right?"

"Yes, there's an afterlife. For this world, there is a heaven and hell or you can choose to give up your memory and reincarnate. As for how you end up here, I pull you here." Rai

"Eh? Well, that explains why I felt like I was pulled. But what does a God want with me?"

"Hahaha, you see, being all-powerful get boring sometimes. So I pull you here to give you a second chance at life in another world with your memory intact." Rai

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll just put you back and you continue on how you are supposed to and you forget this ever happen." Rai

"Is there a catch to this? It seems too good to be true."

"At least you're a little smart. No there isn't, I'm just bored and sending someone to another world to see what going to happen will give me some entertainment. If you refuse, I'll just pick another person and ask until someone agrees." Rai

"I'm not the first?"

"No, there were three before you. They were old guys that just wanted to rest so they all decline. That's why I pick someone young this time. So what's your answer?" Rai

"There isn't really a need to think about this. Yes, I agree!" I said excitedly.

"Great, as the first person I'll be sending to another world, I'll let you have 3 wishes to help you along." Rai smile

"Before that, what kind of world will I be sent to?"

"It's a world you know well, you know that world as One Piece." Rai

"One Piece? Can't you send me to a different world? I don't want to go to a world where it's mostly water. Not to mention the fact that the only way to get a cool superpower is to get rid of your ability to swim." I complain

"I can change it to another world, but you'll have to use up one wish for it." Rai

"WHAT?! Why?"

"Because I already set everything up, I just have to send you there. If you go want to go somewhere else, I'll have to do it again making the previous one useless." Rai replies calmly but I can tell he's a little annoy.

"Hahaha… ya." I said scratching the back of my head. 'Using one wish to be reborn in a world I want doesn't seem that bad. Beside most people won't even get the chance to do this and I can go to my favorite world.'

"Alright I'm ready to make my wish"

"Good. Before you start, the wish has to be within reason or I won't grant them at all. So no wishing to be Omnipotent like me or something similar." Rai

"I don't want to become too powerful anyway. It'll be boring that way. Anyway, my 1st wish is to be reborn on Universe 7 Earth in Dragon Ball."

"Sigh, now my setup will go to waste... Granted, continue on." Rai

"My second wish is to have the traits of the top 3 races with the most potential for combat."

"Huh?" Rai smile widely "Well, this one I can easily do."

Feeling unease from the smile, I asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

Rai just laugh at that. "Haha, don't worry about it, I just remember something fun." Rai smile again

Right, as if that doesn't sound specious at all. "Right… My 3rd wish is a system that will help me survive and become as strong as possible."

"Done. Now off you go." Rai said, then he snapped his finger.

"Wait I still..." was all I get to say before the world turns black again.


	3. Side Story: Rai, Zero and Zeno

"So Rai, you are going to send someone to another world?" ?

"ROB? When did you get here?" Rai

"Just now. What world are you going to send him to?" ROB looks at the ball of light that is Ken's unconscious soul.

"Dragon Ball" Rai said smiling. "And I have a surprise for him too."

"Hoho, I assume it's something I'm going to like" ROB smile too.

"Yes. By the way, you haven't told me your name yet. I can't keep calling you ROB all the time." Rai

"Ah yes. My name is... I forgot, hehe" ROB said embarrassed.

"You forgot?" Rai said giving ROB a deadpan look.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I haven't used it in a long time, I just been going by ROB or GOD. Hmmm… Just call me Zero if you want." Zero

"Zero… It's an ok name I guess. Anyway the Dragon Ball multiverse, Zeno should be on the level of a God King right?" Rai

"Yes, and the Grand Priest is on the level of a powerful 1st Class God with the two guards right below him in power just barely reaching 1st Class. All other Angels are 2nd Class Gods and the Gods of destruction are between 2nd and 3rd Class. As for the Grand Kais, they are at the ranks of Title Douluo." Zero [A/N: I'm comparing them to Douluo Dalu, it doesn't really have any impact on the story, just something I made up for fun.]

"That seems about right. What about Zalama, the creator of the Super Dragon Ball?" Rai

"Zalama? He already reaches Omnipotent, I actually met him a while back when I was traveling to different multiverses, a few thousand years before I send you to Douluo Dalu." Zero

"He already left the Dragon Ball Multiverse? No wonder we didn't see him in the show." Rai [A/N: I also made this up.]

"Yes, he became Omnipotent then made the Super Dragon Ball before leaving so you can say the Super Dragon Ball is as powerful or even more powerful than a God King." Zero

"Wow, should've known considering that the Super Dragon Ball can undo what Zeno did. Anyway, I'm going to the Dragon Ball world to set everything up, tell my wives that if they return before me." Rai

"WHAT!? Don't leave me alone with your wives, they're scary to everyone but you!" Zero said in a panic.

"Haha, don't worry. I won't be gone for long, I'm just going there to set everything up then I'll return." Rai said, then he snaps his fingers again and disappears from his current Multiverse.

Less then a second later, Rai and Ken's soul appear in front of a floating house that is the shape of the Japanese character all, with 4 rock pillars around it. A second later the Grand Priest, father of the Angels, appears in front of Rai.

The Grand Priest can feel danger form Rai just standing there, something that he doesn't usually feel unless Zeno is angry. Being caution, he respectfully asks Rai "May I ask who you are and why you're here?"

"I'm Rai and I'm here to see Zeno about something fun," Rai replies casually.

Before the Grand Priest can answer, a childlike voice said "Fun? There is something fun? Where where?" Before Zeno pokes his head out from behind the Grand Priest.

Seeing Zeno, Rai walks up to him and said "Yes, you see. I came to see you about this guy." Rai points to Ken's soul. "I want him to be reborn here with his previous memory. If you watch his life in the future, every couple of years there will be cool explosions and fun fights." Rai continue making the Grand Priest worry.

"Lord Zeno" The Grand Priest said but Rai interrupt.

"If you are worried about him causing meaningless destruction, don't be. He the type of guy that would try to stop any destruction he sees. Which is why he would be fighting a lot." Rai

Zeno question "Watching fight is fun?"

"Yes," Rai said looking like he's trying to trick an innocent kid into doing bad things

Zeno happily yells "Fun, Fun, let's do it."

"Alright, I'll be leaving after he is reborn so just watch his life from here." Rai

"Yes!" Zeno

With that done, Rai leaves for Earth set everything up, then return back to his Earth.

"Thank god you're back. Your wives haven't returned yet." Zero

"They haven't? Then what do you suggest we do while we wait for them?" Rai

Zero thinks for a sec "I know, why don't I introduce you to Author."

"Author?" Rai

"Yeah, unlike us he is not Omnipotent. Instead he's Omniscient. He likes to go around recording people's adventures. He recorded your adventure too." Zero

"Really? Where can I find it?" Rai

"It's on this website call Webnovel. The name is Douluo Dalu: Lightning God Ascension." Zero

Rai check the novel based on his adventure. "It's dropped? Why did he drop it when it was getting to the good part?"

"I don't know, you should ask him later. Though I do remember him saying something about a Jump Chan coming after him." Zero

"Jump Chan? Well, I guess you are not the only one that has trouble with women than." Rai

"Hey! I don't have trouble with women. It's just that your women are scary." Zero

"Sure. Tell yourself that." Rai said before leaving to find this "Author" and maybe make him finish his adventure.

"Hey! Get back here. I don't have women problems." Zero run after Rai.

Rai stopped as a piece of paper fall in front of him. On the paper is

["Dear Rai.

I won't be finishing your adventure as I lost interest in it after running away from Jump Chan. Also, tell Zero that I won't come back to that world anytime soon as Jump Chan will arrive shortly.

Love Author"]

"I guess Omniscient being will be hard to find if they don't want to be found… Jump Chan huh? I guess things will get more interesting later. " Rai

* * *

[A/N: I'll be making a jump chain adventure later when this fic is over. It will be my fourth fic… or fifth… or I might not do it at all... As for the third, I already have an idea for it. I just need to start writing it. It'll be up along with this fic, both will be one chapter a day after the initial chapters.

As for when the third or fourth fic will be out… I don't know yet. I'll put a note at the end a chapter on this fic when I finally start it.

For those of you who don't know who Rai is, he's the MC of my previous Fanfic that I dropped. Zero is the one that sends him to Douluo Dalu and Author is meant to represent me... Though Author is now a character of his own.]


	4. I'M WHAT!

[98%... 99%... 100%. Ding! Assimilation complete. Waking Host. Sounding Alarm.]

[Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding…]

'Aarg, who left the alarm on... turn it off.' As I wake up I can see… 'wait… I can't see, what's going on. Am I blind' I panic and try to open my eyes but it feels like I don't have eyes at all. At this point, I'm really scared until a familiar wave of calmness swept over me. 'What's going on?'

[Host is currently an embryo so Host will not be able to see or talk.]

'Who's there? Host?' I thought back to what happened and try to figure out what's going on. Remembering my conversation with Rai, I thought 'System?"

[Yes Host?]

'So you are the system Rai give me?'

[Yes]

"Damn! Is that the computer?" ?

"Look at this! I'm sure this is what's going to become Cell." ?

The voices sound familiar. 'System, what's going on? Who's talking?'

[That would be Trunks and Krillin Host]

'What are the Z fighters are doing here?'

"Ok let's destroy it all." ?

"Hey! Wait a second. These are blueprints." ?

"What are they the blueprints for? Cell?" ?

"No! It says, #17 right here!" ?

"I better let Mom have a look at this. She might be able to figure out their weaknesses." ?

Ok, I'm worried now 'System, why does this sound familiar? Don't tell me this is what I think it is?'

[It is Host]

Now I'm scared 'Is this body who I think it is'

[Affirmative]

F*******K, WHAT THE HELL RAI! Did you send me here just so you can watch me die for fun? 'Sigh', calm down Ken, you won't get anywhere being angry… unless you are a Saiyan but that's beside the point. Anyway 'System…' *BOOM* Crap, they started blowing up the lab.

[Starting System introduction and tutorial.]

*BOO…

Everything went quiet. 'S-System what's going on?'

[Creator allowed time to stop for the introduction and tutorial of the system.]

'You can do that?'

[It's a power given by the Creator to only be used once for this purpose]

[Please choose {Introduction} or {Tutorial}]

Huh? Creator means Rai right? Phew, that means Rai didn't send me here just to see me die...

'Do introduction first, I want to know what's going on'

[Affirmative]

[Host is currently in Universe 7 of the Dragon Ball Multiverse. Planet Earth, Age 767, May 12. Host is currently in the embryo state of Cell.]

And now I know why Rai was smiling when I made my second wish. Of course, he would put me in Cell's body. Cell has the DNA of 3 of the most powerful race to ever exist in this universe. Saiyan's Zenkai, Frost Demon's survivability, and Namekian's regeneration… Wait.. 'System, don't Buu have better regeneration? Shouldn't my second wish let me have the traits of Buu's race?'

[No, Host's wish was for the 3 race with the most potential for combat. Buu has been alive for time immemorial and was still suppress by the Saiyan who was not even close to a fraction his age.]

Huh? I guess that makes sense. 'What about the Gods and Angels?'

[Since Host's soul is a mortal, Host won't be able to handle the Ki of Gods without training first. Otherwise, the God Ki will cleanse Host's soul making him be reborn a God.]

'That doesn't sound so bad'

[It mean Host will lose everything that makes up Host including Host's memory]

'Right. Nevermind. Start tutorial'

[Yes. Starting tutorial]

[System: Support System

Stats

Skills

Inventory

Store]

[Select one to continue the explanation.]

'No Quest or Mission system?'

[No there isn't. The creator doesn't like the Mission part of a system so Creator didn't make one]

'What! Then how can I get currency for the Shop?'

[Please select Shop to continue.]

"Arrg, alright. Shop'

[Shop:

Weapons - Contain all weapons.

Wearable - Contain all armors, clothing, and accessories.

Tech - Contain all Machine and Machine parts. Note: does not Include full android.

Martial Arts - Contain all Martial Arts that ever exist including Ki moves.

Magic Arts - Contain all magic ever develop.

Miscellaneous - Everyday items.

Currency: 0 EP - Earn from converting Ki. 1,000 Ki = 1 EP per min.

Note: Only contain items from current Multiverse]

Thats a lot of shops. Hmm… 'System it says that the tech does not include full android. Does that mean I can buy individual parts to create my own androids?'

[Yes, but Host has to learn how to put them together first.]

I guess that's ok. So if I ever need help, I can just build helpers. Though I probably won't build androids, just regular robots. 'System, the last note. Does mean I can unlock more options in the shop if I manage to go to another multiverse?'

[Yes, but you will need to reach close to the Creator's power level to be able to go to another multiverse.]

'How powerful is Rai then?'

[Information not available]

I guess that means no going to another world in the foreseeable future. 'What about Weapons, can I buy the Z Sword?'

[Yes, but the sword won't contain Old Kai as the Old Kai was seal inside the Z Sword, he is not part of the sword itself.]

Welp, there goes an easy powerup. 'How does the Ki to EP works? For example, if I get the infinite power cores of 17 or 18, does that mean I can get infinite EP?'

[No, Host can only convert Ki to EP based on Host's PL(power level). If Host has 1,000 PL then Host can only convert 1,000 Ki to 1 EP per minute.]

Aw, and here I thought I found a cheat. 'Stats.'

[Stats: Unavailable due to Host not being born yet.]

Huh? I thought it would at least so something. Oh well 'Skills.'

[Skills: 0 skill]

Should've expected that too. 'Inventory'

[Inventory: Can store up to Host PL/1,000 cubic meter. Cannot store a living being. Can store plant life but not one with a conscious as they would be considered a living being.]

[Tutorial complete. Introduction complete. Displaying Creator's message.]

Rai left a message? I thought he's just going to disappear like all other ROBs or GODs do after sending people to another world. Just like what Rai did before, the system transmits Rai's message directly into my mind.

"Ken! Good to see you again. You should be seeing this message right after you finish with the System Tutorial and Introduction so you should know who you are right now. Anyway, I'll keep this short. I know you probably don't want to look like a beetle forever so I took the liberty to change Cell a little.

There are a total of 3 important change. 1st, you don't need to absorb other androids to reach your perfect form anymore. All you have to do is train. Once you reach double the PL cell is supposed to be born with, you'll unlock your Semi-Perfect Form. Double the power of the Semi-Perfect Form and you'll unlock your Perfect Form.

The 2nd thing is you can choose a base form for yourself. You can unlock your base form by getting to your Perfect Form. Your base form will have about 10 time less power then you Perfect Form but the upside is you can make your base form anything you want. From how you look all the way to what race you'll pass down to your offspring." Rai smile wide at that and said.

"That means you can make a certain thing as big as you want... Anyway in all seriousness though, your base form will have a certain impact on you so choose carefully.

Now for the 3rd change, I know you'll want to have infinite energy and will probably try to get yourself an infinite power core. So in the interest of not having to watch you study for years trying to put a different core into yourself. I remove the core that allows you to absorb Ki and put the infinite power core there instead. That means you can't absorb Ki anymore but in return, you won't run out of energy.

Well, that's all the major changes. There are other minor ones too but you'll just have to figure those out by yourself. Anyway, have fun and goodbye."

I guess Rai is not as bad as I thought, but he's still an ass for putting me into Cell's body, and right before he's going to get destroyed too. Speaking of that. 'Hey system, did Rai leave anything that I can use to save myself from this situation?'

[Yes, Rai left a starter pack, in there contain a one-time use item with no name. It will absorb all the Ki and energy from the surroundings to help Host grow into imperfect Cell.]

That's Great! That means I don't have to wait years just to be born. 'Open starter pack.'

[Yes. Opening Starter Pack.]

[Starter Pack contains:

1 One time use item - absorb Ki

1 Indestructible plain t-shirt - Shirt is indestructible but doesn't provide defense

1 Indestructible plain jean - Pant is indestructible but doesn't provide defense

1 Ki control manual - A manual on how to control Ki

No overpower item? I guess I was expecting too much. 'System, Rai says something about a base form?'

[Starting Character Creation]


	5. New Body

[Starting Character Creation]

[Please choose your name]

I guess that answers that. Now for my name… I guess I'll keep Ken as my first name. As for my last, Seru in respect for the previous owner of this body even if he was evil?... Was Cell evil? I mean he's a bad guy but I don't think he's full on evil like Frieza. Now that I think about it, Cell is more like a kid with the power and thinking of an adult.

I'm getting off track, 'Set the last name to Seru and first name to Ken' (A/N: Seru translate to Cell in English).

[Affirmative. Name set to Seru Ken]

[Select Sex {Male} {Female}]

My eyes went wide at that. I can change sex? Nope, not going to think about it. I'm keeping my little Ken. 'Male'

[Select race of offspring. Can only select one of the following: Frost Demon, Saiyan, Namekian, Human]

Hmm… If I ever have a kid, I don't want them to be weak but I still want to look human at least. 'Set to Saiyan.'

[Please imagine the look of the base form.]

I can look however I want but… 'System set appearance to look like my past self and set little Ken to be at least 9 inches when it fully grows.'

[Setting complete]

Well, that was embarrassing. If I have a face, I imagine I'll be blushing really hard right now.

[Confirm selection {Yes} {No}

Warning Host won't be able to change after confirmation so choose carefully]

I won't be changing them anyway. 'Yes, confirm'

[Confirmation complete. Time starting. Suggesting for Host to use the one-time use item.]

'WHAT?! A little warning beforehand will be nice.'

[Warning time will start after completing character creation]

'Aarg. Not what I mea...'

*OOM. BOOM.

'CRAP! USE ITEM. USE ITEM.'

[Confirm. Using item. Host will enter a deep sleep until the body is complete]

And that was the last thing I heard before blacking out. Again.

* * *

In what feels like the blink of an eye, I woke up again. "System, you there?"

[Yes Host?]

"Where am I?"

[Host in a space created by the shield of the item when the lab explode.]

"How long was I out?"

[It took one week to grow Host's new body.]

"A week? That means future Cell already reach his perfect form?"

[Yes]

Oh well, I can leave it up to the Z fighter to stop him. "System, I can't just call you system all the time. Is it ok if I come up with a name for you."

[Yes]

"Hmm… I got it. How about Oracle?"

[Confirm. Setting System name to Oracle]

"Stats"

[Stats

Name: Seru Ken

Race: Frost Demon, Saiyan, Namekian, Human

Sex: Male

Age: (0)11

Power level: 350,000,000

Zenkai - 0

Skills:

Flight

Ki Blast

Ki Sense

Kaia - A force generated from Ki use to knock an opponent back (A/N: Similar to how they blow everything away when they transform.)

Telekinesis

Eye Laser

Kamehameha/Variant

Big Bang Attack/Variant

Mouth Energy Wave

Death Beam - Frieza's finger laser

Spirit Bomb

Regeneration

Solar Flare

Android Barrier

Special Beam Cannon

Galick Gun

Destructo Disk

Self-Destruct

Clone - 80% power, created by Rai from Cell Jr and MultiForm.

Traits:

Zenkai

Tail - A tail use to grab, attack or defense

Frost Demon Physique - Able to survive anywhere even in space like a Frost Demon

Infinite Ki - As in doesn't run out, not infinite power level.]

"Oracle, can you set my age and birthday to the same as my last life?"

[Affirmative, setting complete]

"By the way, how come my PL is so high. I thought Cell start out with 250 million PL and what's with all the skills, I'm pretty sure there was small a robot going around gathering DNA for future Cell that has been destroyed by Piccolo."

[Creator has taken DNA from all original 'doner' and add them to the body before putting Host's soul in.]

"I guess Rai isn't… Nope, not going to tempt fate like that, or Rai if he's listening. Oracle, how long will it take to dig out of here?"

[I suggest for Host to stay here and practice Ki control first as Host have unlimited Ki and can easily survive here due to Frost Demon's DNA.]

"Don't I already know Ki control because of my DNA?"

[Yes but the experience from Host's DNA is not Host's experience. Host will need to practice to gain better control of Host's Ki. If not then Host Ki will feel like a jumble of different Ki like future Cell.]

"I guess that makes sense. Ok, get me the Ki control manual."

[Done]

Hearing the sound of a book dropping I look around only to notice that I can't see anything. "I guess I spend too long just seeing black and white that I forgot I need light to see. Oracle, buy me a lamp."

[Insufficient funds]

"Right, I'm broke right now. How do I convert Ki into EP?"

[Host can meditate and imagine storing Ki into a jar or let the System do the work.]

"I imagine there are pros and cons to both options?"

[Yes, doing it manually is faster but Host won't be able to move. Letting the System do it will suppress Host's PL by whatever amount that is set to be converted with half the efficiency, 2,000 Ki to 1 EP.]

"Hmm… for now let the system do it. I still need to practice Ki control. Set conversion rate to half my current PL"

[Affirmative. Done]

I suddenly feel as if half my energy left me making me two times weaker. It'll take a while to get used to suddenly having half my power. After taking a minute to adjust. "Oracle, what's my EP? And buy a battery lamp if there is enough EP."

[Current EP: 87,500]

[Battery Lamp cost 2 EP]

[Current EP: 87,498]

My eyes open wide at what I just heard. "Isn't that too much?"

[Host current power is 350 million]

"Right, I forgot about that. Not used to being so strong. Anyway, can you drop the lamp, with the switch on, next to me."

[Done]

As soon as I heard that, a bright light appear blinding my eyes. "AHHH, MY EYES! I ALREADY SAID WARN ME IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

[I suggest Host close his eyes until it adjusted to the light level.]

"NOT HELPING! JUST. Just give me a moment." I sigh as I close my eyes and wait until it stops hurting. Opening my eyes, I can see that I'm in a spherical room made of dirt and building debris. "Phew. I glad my eyes are ok."

[Host has the DNA of a Frost Demon so his eyes will survive even more intense changes of light.]

"Sigh, let's just get started on learning Ki control." I said as I got down to pick up the Ki control book. Opening the book, I sit down to start my first training in my new life.


	6. Shopping

Even with the experiences from experienced fighters like Goku and Piccolo. It still took me a week to get the basics of Ki control down. "Oracle, why did it took so long to master the basic? I thought Cell is supposed to have limitless potential like the fighter he was made from?"

[Cell is the perfect fighter but Host will have to get his Perfect Form first. Until then most of the body's potential is locked.]

So that means training like a regular person until then. Go figure, Rai probably did this on purpose so things won't be too easy for me. "What's my current stats?"

Main Character:

Name: Seru Ken (Ken Lee)

System Name: Oracle

Race: Frost Demon, Saiyan, Namekian, Human

Sex: Male

Age: 11

Power level: 225,000,000(400,000,000)

"I was just training the basic, how did my PL jump so much?"

[Before Host just has a mess of different Ki that Host forcefully controls with the experience of others. Now that Host finishes the basic, Host has made the Ki his own resulting in an increase in power.]

"So that means I shouldn't expect such a big increase in the near future huh?"

[Host is correct]

"What's going on outside right now?"

[Base on host memory, Cell Game begin tomorrow]

Well, me going out there won't have any impact aside from getting myself killed so I should just continue training. "Oracle, Shop: Martial Arts"

[Affirmative]

[Martial Arts Shop:

King Kai Fist 100,000,000 EP - A martial art created by North Kai focuses on removing one's internal limitations and allow a greater yet more-controlled flow of ki. Contain moves such as KaioKen(World King Fist) and Genki-dama(Spirit Bomb).

Kame-Sennin Ryu(Turtle School) 50,000,000 EP - Created by Muten Roshi is focused around endurance and strength. Contain moves such as Kamehameha and Destructo-Disc.

Tsuru-Sennin Ryu(Crane School) 45,000,000 EP - Created by Roshi's lifelong nemesis Tsuru-Sennin(Crane Hermit) is similar to the Crane-style Kung-fu, using advanced moves to avoid the enemy and perform a precise application of force as well as redirecting the opponent's force. Contain Buku-Jutsu(Basically flying) and Dodon Ray

Kami Style 75,000,000….]

"Don't I already know most of these Oracle?"

[Yes but like Ki control, it's better if Host learns them himself.]

"Alright then. What is my current EP"

[Current EP: 882,000,000]

"Ok that's a lot of EP, stop the EP conversion. I think there is enough for now."

[Affirmative. I suggest for Host to get ready for an influx of power]

"Thanks for the warning this time. Go ahead, I'm ready"

[Done]

This time, like the opposite of what happened before. I feel a rush of power entering me, making me feel like I'm unstoppable. "Is this what the Saiyan feels like every time they turn Super Saiyan? If so, I can understand why they would be so arrogant. Wait, no. Super Saiyan would probably feel 50 times better than this. I should make sure I won't let this power goes to my head when I reach my Perfect Form."

I need to focus on my control for now so, "Oracle, buy King Kai Fist and Tsuru-Sennin Ryu." I can buy Kame-Sennin Ryu later when I got my control down.

[Affirmative. Buying King Kai Fist 100,000,000 EP. Buying Tsuru-Sennin Ryu 50,000,000 EP]

[Current EP: 722,000,000]

After getting my Martial Arts in the form of a book. It's time to leave this place and find a better spot to train.

As I was getting out of my small training space I thought 'So far I was only practicing my Ki control so the Z fighter didn't notice or find out about me, but now that I'm going to do more intensive training. I'm sure my Ki will be like a bright beacon for them.'

[I suggest Host buy a training room that can block Ki]

"Huh? Oh, I forgot that you can read my thought. A training room? How much does it cost?"

[Basic training room cost 100 EP

Basic training room that can handle Host power 100,000 EP

Katchin training room 10,000,000 EP

Unknown material from Tournament of Power training room 1,000,000,000]

[Training room mod:

Basic Artificial Intelligence 1,000 EP

Capsule Form 100 EP

Gravity control 1: 1-100 Earth gravity 10,000 EP

Gravity control 2: 1-500 Earth gravity 10,000,000 EP

Gravity control 3: 1-1000 Earth gravity 1,000,000,000 EP

Ki concealment 1: 1-1 million PL 10,000 EP

Ki concealment 2: 1-100 billion PL 10,000,000 EP

Ki concealment 3: 1-1,000 trillion PL 1,000,000,000 EP]

"That's a lot of stuff. Oracle, for now buy Katachin Training room with Gravity control 2, Ki concealment 2 and Capsule Form. That should last until after Buu Sagas which is years from now. I can't buy the higher tier one anyway. As for AI… Hey Oracle, can you take the place of the AI during my training?"

[Yes I can, but only if Host is also inside the training room.]

"Well, that's good enough for me. Other people won't be using this training room anyway. Alright Oracle, buy everything I listed."

[Confirm purchase.]

[Current EP: 692,999,900]

"That's still a lot of EP left. Oracle do you have anymore suggestion?"

[Host can buy Magic Arts]

"Magic? It's not really that strong compared to Ki in Dragon Ball is it?"

[Magic itself can become stronger than Ki. It's just that most Magic users in this universe don't study combat magic so they seem weak against Warriors.]

"Hmm… I guess I'll look to see if there are any useful magic."

[Shop Magic Arts:

Teleportation Marker 100,000 EP - Allow user to teleport to any place marked with by the user

Telekinesis 1,000 EP - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind.

Guru Potential Unleashed 1,000,000 EP - Can only be used on other

Old Kai Potential Unleashed 1,000,000,000 EP - Can only be used on other

Energy Absorption 1,000,000 EP

Magic Materialization…]

"That's more magic than I thought there were. Oracle, I thought Kai-Kai was also a magic art?"

[The Kai-Kai require GEP to buy]

"GEP?"

[God EP, you can get by converting God Ki into EP]

"That means I won't be able to get it for awhile. Is there anything else I know that require GEP?"

[Yes, Senzu Bean and Trees of Might's Fruit/Seed need GEP to buy as it requires Divine Water to grow along with other godly items like Proteina Earing.]

"I thought the Tree of Might uses the life of a planet?"

[The correct method is to use Divine Water but if there isn't any Divine Water the seed will pull energy all around it to grow resulting in it taking the life energy of a planet.]

"Alright, buy Telekinesis, Teleportation Marker and Energy Absorption"

[Confirm purchase]

[Current EP: 691,998,900]

As soon as that's done, another two books appear and I quickly put it in my inventory. "Oracle isn't there a way for me to just know new information and skills that I bought instead of having to learn from a book."

[I can switch to downloading the information directly into Host's memory but it'll hurt depending on the size of the information.]

"You can do that? How much does it hurt?"

[It'll feel like an object is being shoved into your head. The larger the information, the bigger the 'object' feel.]

"Haha… Right. I'll just stick to learning from a book until unless there is something I don't understand." After that, I spend the next 3 hours looking for a place to train. I finally found a small clearing in the middle of a forest that looks like a peaceful place settle down and landed there. Throwing down the training capsule, I went and start the next phase of my training.


	7. Training 1

It has been about 6 years since I been here… Wait, hold on. Why do I do just feel a sense of deja vu?... Something about 7 years... It doesn't matter. Anyway, for what happened in the last 6 years.

About a month into the training, I got bored of only staying in the training room so I clear out the trees in the surrounding and bought a big two story house that can almost be considered a mansion.

To take care of the house and keep it clean, I bought some maid and butler robots to do all the work. There was even an infinite power core use to power all the electricity.

All together everything costs about 400,000,000 EP. Why does it cost so much? Well because the house is made of Katchin. Only the walls and floors are made to look like a regular expensive house but behind those walls is a material that is really hard to break.

As for training, the 1st and most of the 2nd year I have mostly been focus on my Ki control training. It took me only half a year to learn all of what the Crane school got to teach but North Kai's martial art took me 1 and a half years. One of the reasons it took that long was because I only been learning from a book with no one to correct me. I would have tried out the 'download directly to memory' thing but I already bought the book version and didn't want to waste it.

After perfecting my control or getting it as close to perfect as possible. I begin the next phase of my training. Training the body. For that part of the training, I bought the Turtle School martial art. This time though I choose the 2nd option of obtaining the martial art, downloading it straight to my brain, and boy did that hurt.

Oracle's comparison of getting something shove into your head is an understatement. It feels more like there are thousands of big needles poking your head all at once.

The only good thing about it is that the pain was fast and disappear like it never existed. I'm definitely not going to try that again unless I can't help it. Unlike most reincarnation, I am not a masochist so I'll avoid pain when I can do so.

After buying Turtle School martial art, I push the style as much as I can. For 5 days out of the week. I would train until I was close to passing out, Then I'll rest and let my healing heal me up before starting the training over again. Again, not a masochist, I'm only doing this until I reach my Perfect After that I'm never doing this again.

As for the other 2 days of the week, it was spent doing my Ki control training. Mostly practicing North Kai's martial art. I wouldn't want my control to drop with my growing Ki, especially in the future.

The training went well for the next 2 years, but as I was getting close to my Semi-Perfect Form, my training seems to be less and less effective. I even try a long session of training in the Max level of gravity and barely manage to make my power go up a little. I asked if Oracle know something about it and the reply was

[Host is focusing too much on training. To get the best result, a martial artist must know when to train and when to rest.]

With no choice, I stop training for a few days settle on only warm ups. With nothing to do, it got boring fast so I decide to head to the city. Now with Cell being seen as a villain by Earth, I couldn't just go around looking like him, even if this was his body.

So instead I bought a new magic from the shop. It's just a basic shapeshifting magic. With it, I can go around town without scaring everyone or have a Z fighter suddenly showing up and trying to kill me. Though I should try to solve that problem somehow. I don't want to have to fight my heroes to death because of a misunderstanding.

Also, since I am not using my Ki much anymore, I start up the Ki to EP auto conversion again. This time leaving only 1 million PL for me to use. It should be more than enough for normal problems and allow me some time to turn the conversion off if bigger trouble appears.

For the next year, I was just traveling around the world sightseeing. I manage to find Capsule Crop and Korin Tower but I have no plan of getting close unless something happens. Right now I'm not powerful enough to protect myself if they decided that I'm a bad guy and try to kill me.

I also manage to find a dragon ball, the one-star dragon to be exact. It was thanks to pure luck that I was able to find it, but since I don't have the dragon radar and I have the system store. I didn't try to look for the rest of the dragon ball. I still kept the dragon ball I found though. I brought a frame so I can hang it on the wall when I get home.

Near the end of my journey around the Earth, I found Satan City. I didn't notice it but it was actually near where I settle down. Since I went the opposite direction first I fail to notice it. During my stay in the city, I found Orange Star High School where Gohan will be going to in the future. I decided that I would also attend the school to at least finish my general ed.

The more important reason is because of Gohan. Only God knows how many fans are crying out for Gohan to stop being so embarrassing. So I'm going to help him at least look decent when being a hero.

But first I went back to training. I'll attend the school when I achieve my Perfect Form so I don't have to keep the shapeshifting magic on all the time.

Getting back to my house I went inside my training room and check my EP. What I saw was a whopping 124,420,000,000 EP. Seeing that I stop my Ki to EP conversion. As soon as I did a bright flash around my body and when it stops, I can see that my body turns into its Semi-Perfect Form. Quickly checking my stats it shows up as.

[Name: Seru Ken

System Name: Oracle

Race: Frost Demon, Saiyan, Namekian, Human

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Power level: 510,000,000

Zenkai - 0

Skill…

Magic: Telekinesis, Energy Absorption, Shapeshifting

Traits…]

It seems that my PL went over 500 million when I was exploring but I didn't 'evolve' because it was suppressed. Still, I'm not going to argue with it if I can get stronger by having fun. Now that I achieve the Semi-Perfect Form, it's time to start the next phase of the training and since I have enough EP, I bought the tier 3 gravity attachment.


	8. Training 2

Unlike training in my first form, training in my semi-perfect form is a lot easier. I was able to get stronger quicker and fighting seem to come more naturally to me. I was able to understand the fighting style better and was even able to pick up on things I miss before. Because of this, I spend the first week after getting used the form and going over everything I learned.

When that is finish I start my training again. After the first month, I was able to get from 500 million to 600 million PL before I start slowing down again. Unlike before though, this time I went out and visit Satan City again for a day or two just having fun. I went around as a 14-15 years old version of myself since I want to start school in less than 2 years. I also want to see if I can get to know some people here first.

It didn't work out so well because people keep asking me about my parents and things like that. So to stop that. I create a clone when no one is looking and have it shapeshift into an adult me. Since I'm already pretending to be living in the city, I decide to buy a house here too, with the money I got from Oracle, 1 EP = 1,000 Zeni.

After getting the house I dispel my clone and found out that I actually receive its memory. I hit my forehead for being stupid and not checking it out first. I create two clones, have them stay in the city and went back to my training. I want to see if I can exploit this like Naruto.

The first thing I did was try to see how many clones I can summon. The max seems to be about 80 countings the two in the city. Also with every clone summon seem to be weaker than the previous one by 1 percent with the last being 0% and dispelling immediately.

After using the clone for a while, I was able to feel a small increase in my technique but my PL didn't change much. It seems like I can only improve my technique and maybe Ki control with it, not my PL. It makes sense though as to improve your PL you need to train your body and the clone are just that, clone. Still, it's a good thing to have and I was a little angry at myself that I didn't use it earlier. It would have been so helpful at the beginning.

My training and visit to the city went on for 1 and a half more years before I was able to get to 1 billion PL and unlock my Perfect form but more importantly my base form. I have loose black hair along with a face that while it wouldn't be called handsome, it still looks above average. Like Cell, my eyes are a pinkish red color. As or my body, I have a lean build that makes me seem like less of a fighter and more of an athlete.

Now that I'm able to be me again, I decided to celebrate by going around Satan City and eat as many buffets out of business as possible. But before I can even get started.

[I suggest Host put on some clothes before going out to a human city.]

I pause at that before looking down at my body. 'Crap! I forgot that Cell doesn't wear any clothes, he just has his natural exoskeleton.'

"Thanks for the reminder Oracle." I said as I grab the indestructible clothes I got years before and put them on. The clothes look plain just like their name stated. Just a simple gray shirt and dark blue jeans. Still, with clothes on, I head for the city to go on my buffet feast. That being 6 different buffets before all other buffets blacklist me and I have to stop.

Stop and shapeshift into a different person to continue 😁. Due to my generator, I don't really need to eat but I still want to enjoy it. Of course, due to the same reason, I can eat as much as I want and not feel anything different.

After that day, a legend was born. A legend about a group of people with a bottomless stomach that can eat anything you throw at them.

Still, I don't want people going out of business for real so I found every owner of the buffet I went to and donate enough money for them to continue their work. Well, almost every owner. I didn't donate to the people who's food I didn't like.

After that happen, I went back to my training room to find out the difference between my Base form and my Perfect form. After testing, there doesn't seem to be any different aside from my base form looking different and being 10 times weaker like Rai said.

Despite that, I asked, "Oracle, is there I difference between my two forms I didn't see?"

[Yes, Host will be able to access different transformation base on the different forms that Host takes.]

Hearing that I can access different from got me excited because that can only mean one thing. I excitedly ask "Are you saying that I can turn Super Saiyan?"

[Yes Host will be able to turn Super Saiyan as his base form is close to a Saiyan and Host have Saiyan DNA]

Oracle confirming it only serve to make me more excited. I mean who doesn't want to turn into a Super Saiyan. So I went ahead and try to transform… only to find out that it didn't work. "Oracle, what going on? Why didn't it work?"

[Since Host only unlocks his base form, Host needs to wait about 1 year for Host to get enough S cell to transform by himself. Otherwise Host will need an outside source to help.]

That means I won't be able to transform for a year as nothing will happen until then. Unless I go create trouble with the Z fighter… Nope, not doing that. Don't want a group that always been know to use Deus ex Machina to be coming after me.

"Oracle, you said different transformation. So does that mean I can use my Perfect Cell form to get achieve something like Golden Frieza?"

[Yes, but due to Host's situation and personality. Host will have to achieve it by a different mean.]

"Different mean? How?"

[Creator have restricted the information until Host is ready]

"Restrict?... DAMMIT Rai, just when I thought I can become OP you have to go and knock me down. Sigh whatever, I just hope I can find out what it is before the tournament of power."

With nothing to do anymore as I couldn't access any of the transformations, I went back to training. I train for another month, managing to more than double my PL during that time and I wasn't even doing any harsh training.

The different in talent and potential of my Perfect Form and Imperfect Form was so big that it's like comparing base Yamcha to Ultra Instant Goku. With another sigh, I left my forest house and went to the city to sign up for school.


	9. Life at Orange Star High School

I went and enrolled at Orange Star High School. Despite being 17, I enrolled in 10th grade. It wasn't complicated as I thought to try to enroll as I can be said to have lived in this City for a year now and with my clone transformed dad/money from Oracle, it was easy to get in. As for Gohan, he should start school at age 16 or 17 in 11 grade so I have to wait a year before Gohan come here.

In the meantime, I'll try to catch up on the school work that I miss during my years of training and wandering around the Earth. It shouldn't be too hard with my talent.

I was right about it not being hard to catch up on school. Though I did cheat and bought a magic call Eidetic Memory. It basically works like photographic memory when I use it, I'll be able to remember everything I do or see. It's not considered a good magic spell as it uses a lot of energy to activate and maintain but that wasn't a problem for me as I have unlimited energy. That spell along with my clone, I manage to finish all the school work that I miss including the new subject from this world in less than a week.

I didn't just do it for the material that I missed, I also went ahead and learn everything that they were going to teach at my new school. By this point, I can just go and complete my general ed but that's not the point of me going to school in the first place.

* * *

After going to school for a few days, I realize that I shouldn't have studied that far ahead in school. Now school became boring as I knew everything already. So I usually just send a clone to school for me and spend the rest of my time training or relaxing. But even that gets boring after a while now as I don't have any goal to reach for when training.

Is this why Goku keeps his enemy alive? So that he can continue to train and battle? If so, I can totally see why he does it now. Not that I'm going to let someone like Frieza live if I ever fight them.

Life went on like this for the first half of the school year. At the start of the second half of the year, right after winter break, as I was walking to school. I happen to see a cute girl with twintail surrounded by three thugs. On the girl's shirt, I can see the star badge of our school. Seeing as she is from the same school, I decided that I should help her. Not that I wouldn't if she isn't.

At least that's what I thought until she went ahead and beat up all three thugs in less than a minute. From her graceful movement, I can tell that she practices martial arts but I don't sense any Ki. When she's done beating everyone up, she looks up at me straight in my eyes. Time seemed to slow down as we look at each other. It's then that I knew I fell for her.

I was lost in the moment until the girl spoke up "Are you one of them too?" she question.

Breaking out of my stupor, I saw that instead of looking at me, she was glaring at me. A little embarrassed I reply "N-No, I thought you might've needed help, but I can see that you didn't. Haha."

She glares at me some more as if she doesn't believe it.

"Really, I'm not with them." I show her my badge. "See, we go to the same school. I saw your badge and thought you might need help getting to school on time." I quickly try to explain.

"Right." She replies seemingly ok with the explanation but doesn't seem to completely believe it. "Then you should hurry up so you aren't late yourself." she continues then she turns around to leave.

Seeing her leave, I yell "Wait!" quickly catching up to her I ask "can I walk to school with you?" but she did reply and just continue walking. Taking that as a yes, I continue to walk with her in awkward silence.

After a while, I realize that we still haven't introduced ourselves yet. "Ah, where are my manners. My name is Seru Ken. What's your name?"

She turns and looks at me for a second as if studying me. Before turning around and saying "Videl."

Hearing that make me pause in my step. Feeling that I stop, Videl turns around to check what happens. "Seru?" she question.

"Umm, you wouldn't happen to be Mr. Satan's daughter would you?"

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem." Videl said, it sounds more like a demand than a question but I didn't hear it as I was in my own thought after hearing yes.

'Of course she's Videl. A teenage girl with twin tails going to Orange Star High School that also know martial art. Why didn't I realize it sooner? Sigh, and I just have to fall for her too. What am I going to do now? Do I go after her or not? I mean she's meant to end up with…' I stop my thought as I hear a clap in front of me.

"Are you ok?" Videl asks

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm ok. I was just surprised that Mr. Satan's daughter is attending the same school as me." I quickly made up a lie.

"Uh huh. Well, come on Seru. Looks like you might be the one that needs help getting to school on time." Videl smirk and left.

Watching her walk away, I thought to myself 'Yup, I'm totally going after her. If I still can't get her to fall for me before she falls for Gohan I'll give up. But until then, I'll give it all I got… Looks like school won't be so boring anymore'

"Hey! Wait up." I call and ran after her.


	10. First Fight

When we got to school I was surprised to find that we're in the same class. Seems like I need to pay more attention to my surrounding. Don't want to have such an obvious weakness for an enemy to exploit. As for Videl, it seems she is also surprised to find that I'm in her class too.

"Well, what do you know. We are in the same class." I said trying to start a conversation.

"Hmm" Was all she said before going to sit down next to her friend.

'Sigh, I guess I should stop for now and try again after class.' I thought as I made my way to sit next to her. 'Or not.' As I sit down she looks over and frowns a little but I just smile at her.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I ask as her frown deepen.

Seeing me, her friend smile and ask "So Videl, who's this cute boy here." making me blush a little. I couldn't help it as this is the first time a girl call me cute… 'I really need to get out more if this is enough to make me embarrassed.'

Seeing as Videl is not going to introduce us, I reach my hand over and said, "Hi, I'm Ken, Seru Ken."

"Well Ken, you can call me Erasa." Erasa reply as she shook my hand.

'She really is straight forward. I thought the Japanese only call the people they are close to by their first name… Or it could just be cultural differences from different multiverse.'

"So how long have you know Videl?" I try to continue the conversion and it works as we continue our talk even after the teacher comes in and start class. As we talk, Erasa succeeds in getting Videl to talk too. Only if she's just cutting in to correct Erasa so Erasa doesn't spread rumors about her around.

At some point in the conversion Sharpner, one of the guys in their group of friends joins in so I got introduce to him too. He doesn't seem to like me very much and I think he can tell that I'm trying to get Videl's attention. That's probably why he didn't like me, he should be trying to do the same too.

After school is over, I walk with Videl and her group of friends. Slowly everyone left one by one until it just me and Videl left.

At this point, Videl turns to me and asks, well more like demand "What do you want? I don't believe that you just want to hang out with some people you just met."

I just smile at her again "Well, there are many things I want but right I want to have a match against you."

"If you are just looking to get beat up then didn't have to follow me around all day. You could just ask." Videl

"There are other things I want too but you shouldn't be so quick to think you can win every fight. I seen you fight this morning and I can say that you won't be able to beat me.' I taunt her

"If you want to get beat up so bad then just say the time and place." Videl said angrily thinking that I'm belittling her. Which I kind of is.

"How about this Friday after school as for the place, do you have anywhere we can fight?"

"Fine. We will be fighting at one of the dojos that dad doesn't use anymore. Goodbye!" Videl said as she leaves.

I smile wider as I watch her leave. 'I should stop smiling like this. Might make others think I'm a creep... At least I succeeded in getting her attention. I hope I don't mess things up after the fight.' After Videl disappears, I finally turn and head back to my own house in the city.

* * *

4 days later when we are heading to one of Videl dad's dojo, her group of friends is also following us. Sometime during the week they heard about the fight and wanted to watch.

"You sure you want to do this, you can quit now and no one will say anything." Sharpner said mockingly when we reach the dojo.

"Of course, I been doing martial arts ever since I was born after all." I said exaggeratedly. Though it's kind of true as I been training ever since I became Cell.

"Are you sure you'll be ok. Videl is super strong." Erasa said a little worry.

"Haha, don't worry. I know how strong Videl is." 'About 50-100 PL' I thought not telling them. I jump into a mat in the middle of the room closely followed by Videl.

"Shall we go over the rules first?" I ask Videl

"Sure, since you're the challenger I'll make the rules. 1st rule, whoever get knockout of the mat, loss conscious or surrender losses. 2nd rule, no moves that permanently disable the other person, and lastly the loser has to do one thing that the winner says." Videl said smirking at the last one. "That is unless you are too scare you might lose and give up now."

"No, I good. Let's get started." I reply smiling confidently while thinking 'I just wanted to get your attention using this fight but getting an addition is good too.'

Seeing my smile Videl frown and said "I going to wipe that confident smile off your face."

"Well then, come on. I have been ready for a while now" I said back making her angrier.

Getting confirmation that I'm ready, Videl rush at me sending a flying kick straight at my face which is slow from my point of view. I gracefully dodge to the side making her fly past me.

I taunt her "Come on, I thought you are better than that. You can't just attack like that when your opponent is paying attention to you. You at least need to do a quick follow up attack otherwise I could've had easily took the chance to kick you out of the mat."

Getting angrier at my comment Videl rush me again but this time she sends a right punch at my face to which I lean to the side a little. Then she quickly follows up with a right kick toward my head again. I easily dodge by ducking down but as soon as her right leg touches the ground, her left leg kicks out. I dodge by jumping back to create a little distance.

"Wow, that was close. You almost got me there." I taunt her again.

"Arrrg" Videl screams as she rushes me again. This time with a combo of moves at my face again finishing with one of her signature move Eagle Kick before trying to hit me again afterward. Of course, I easily dodge those too considering our PL difference.

"Do you have something against my face or something cause you've been trying to hit my face for a while now," I said casually during while dodging.

"ARRGG!" Videl screams again as she jumps back. "WOULD YOU STOP DODGING AND ATTACK ALREADY, THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A FIGHT!"

"Well, if you said so." I reply as I move toward her in a speed that her eyes can't follow making not just her but everyone's eye go wide as I suddenly appear behind Videl.

"You owe me a favor now." I said surprising her but before she can turn around, I knock her out. All her friends' jaws drop at that because they know how powerful she is. "You might want to close your mouth otherwise you might swallow a fly." I said toward them breaking them out of their shock.

As they did so, they start bombarding me with questions such as how am I so strong and how did I move so fast. With even Sharpner joining in on the questioning seemingly forgotten that he was supposed to dislike me. I answer their questions as best as I can without telling them about Ki while waiting for Videl to wake up.


	11. Date

When Videl wakes up, she looks confused for a second before remembering what happen and dejectedly said, "I lost."

Seeing her like that, her friends try to cheer her up. Walking up to them I reach out my hand to Videl. She looks at it for a second before taking it and standing up.

"How are you so strong?" Videl asks

"Mostly it's because I train but if you want to know more you'll have to do something that I said first." I said smirking making Videl glare at me.

"What is it?" Videl asks grumpily.

"I want you to... Go on a date with me."

"WHAT!" Everyone said surprise at my request.

Videl thinks about it for a bit before replying "Ok, but only if you tell me the secret on how you become so strong afterward." surprising everyone even more including me as I didn't think she would agree.

Feeling everyone surprise stare at her, Videl blushed and said "What? I lost so I'm just keeping up my end of the deal."

Breaking out of my surprise I answer "Sure, I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon?" to which Videl just nod.

I smile at her "See you tomorrow then" before saying goodbye to everyone and thinking 'YESSS!' As I leave I could hear Erasa teasing Videl about the date and dragging her away from the boys.

The next day, I got ready for the date with Videl. I bought a nice looking indestructible dark green suit from Oracle. I also brought an indestructible bracelet and put my teleportation seal on the inside.

As it was approaching noon, I remember that I didn't ask Videl where to meet or where she lives so I feel her Ki out to find her location. Locking on to her Ki, I fly toward her location which is the same dojo that we were at yesterday. After landing around the corner, I put a teleportation mark on the side of the building in case I need it, then I walk out and head toward Videl.

"Sorry to make you wait. I forgot to ask where to meet yesterday due to my excitement haha." I said a bit embarrassed.

"It's ok, I just got here too. So what are we doing today?" Videl asks

"Well… I don't really know. I was thinking we could go see a movie."

"I thought we would be doing something a little more exciting." Videl

"We could if you want to. This is my first time on a date so I can't really think of much to do." I admit a little more embarrassed than before.

"Really? Well, it's ok. Let's just go see a movie." Videl said sounding a little happier than before.

I nodded and reach out my hand to which she takes. I figure that she would like action movies more than romance with her personality so I took us to a martial arts movie I look up before. It's supposed to be a popular movie that just came out today and the ticket already been sold out. Of course, that wasn't a problem for me as I have Oracle and brought 2 tickets already.

After watching the movie, I can safely say that it has some of the worst fight scenes I ever saw. The only thing I can think of that is worst is the video of Mr. Satan beating Cell. Though Videl seems to enjoy the movie. Hmm.. maybe I'm just was just comparing it too much to real life martial arts.

"You didn't seem to enjoy the movie much." Videl suddenly asks after we left.

"Huh? Oh. I guess I was just comparing the fights scene too much to fights in real life."

"What do you mean? I thought the fight was ok." Videl

"Hmm… How do I explain this… I think it's best to start from the beginning. Come on let's go to my house outside of the city. I can explain it there." I said as I grab her hand.

"You have a house outside of the city?" Videl said a little surprised. "Wait, how are we supposed to get there and back before dark? Don't tell me you want me to sleep over." Videl tried to back away but my grip was too strong for her to break out of.

"Don't be stupid. If I did anything like that you'll probably gonna hate me for it and I want you to like me." I reply causing her to stop trying to break away. "Besides I have a quick way to get there and back."

"What is it? Do you have a jet?" Videl asks still a little suspicious.

"Better." I smile then run toward an alley where people can't see us. "Now, you're probably going to be confused, freak out, or something along those lines so I want you to get ready and prepare," I said seriously.

"What? What are you going to do?" Videl

"You'll see." I then focus on a seal outside of my house. "You might want to close your eyes for now."

As Videl closes her eyes, I use my magic to teleport us to the seal. "Ok, you can open them now."

Videl opens her eyes and as they opened, they just keep getting wider and wider making me chuckle a bit.

Looking around in high alert, she asks "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Relax, relax, I told you before that you'll be confused. Anyway, let me explain a little. This is my home." I point at the house and training chamber. "And I teleported us here." I then start to explain to her about Ki and magic. At first, she didn't want to believe it but as she just experienced being teleported, she has no choice but to believe it.

"Is that why you are so strong? Cause you can use Ki and magic." Videl

"Yes. You can use ki for a lot of things. Including boosting your overall combat ability like speed, strength, and power" I grab a rock and easily crush it. "Shoot the Ki out in an energy blast." I gather a bit of Ki in my hand and shot it at a bigger rock on the side destroying it. "Or you can even use it to fly." I said as I levitate a few inches above grounds. "As for magic, well it's magic. I still don't understand much about it."

"That looks awesome," Videl said clearly excited at the prospect of using Ki and Magic. "Can I learn it?" she asks.

"Sure, it's why I brought you here. You already reach the peak of what people can do in martial arts without Ki so it should be easy for you to learn it."

"Really?!" She asks with stars in her eyes.

"Yes, Now let's get started on the first lesson." I then instruct her on how to sense the Ki within herself and how to bring it out. Like it was shown in DBZ, she was able to easily bring out her Ki into a small ball of energy but due to her getting too excited, she stops supplying Ki and the ball fade.

I continue to teach her about the basics of Ki until the sun starts to set and we have to stop. I can see that she didn't want to stop so I promise her that I would teach her more the next days and on weekends.

Before I send her back though, I manage to give her the bracelet I bought and told her about the seal I put on it. I told her that if she is ever in trouble, she could send a bit of Ki into the bracelet and I'll teleport to her.

After giving her the bracelet, I teleport us back to her dojo. We talk for a bit more before we said goodbye and I teleport back to my house.


	12. Girlfriend

Today is the last day of the school year. As the school comes to a close in March, the new school year begins next week in April. That also mean Gohan will be coming to school here soon.

By now Videl manages to increase her PL to over 400. The reason it raises so fast is because I taught her a combination of King Kai and Crane style martial arts after she finishes the basic. With someone to guide her she was able to improved way beyond her original strength.

It wasn't all thanks to me though. Videl herself is very talented. After all, she was already capable of beating her dad who won the 24th tournament, before she even starts training in Ki. She would have been stronger if I didn't have to explain and train her in the basics before starting the more advanced training.

I also told her about power level and bought a basic scouter that can measure up to 10,000 PL. Unlike the regular scouter, this one has the benefit of blowing up in your face when measuring a power that went over the limit. Instead, the PL will just show an error. Videl can also sense people's PL without the scouter but she still uses it so she can have a better understanding PL.

While training, she did ask what my PL was and just for fun I show a PL of 9,001 shocking her. It shocks her even more when I said that 9,001 isn't even my max PL. She also found out her dad's PL, which is about 80-90. Because of that, she figured out that he isn't the savior of Earth that he was making himself out to be.

When she asked me about it, I told her what happened and it's safe to say she felt disappointed in her dad. I told her father was helping the people who defeated Cell because they don't want to be known as they don't like the trouble it'll bring. I have to make sure she doesn't grow to dislike her father after all, though I doubt she will even if I didn't say anything.

As for my own training.

[Name: Seru Ken (Ken Lee)

System Name: Oracle

Race: Frost Demon, Saiyan, Namekian, Human

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Zenkai - 0

Power level:

Base - 2.8 Billion

Perfect - 28 Billion

Skills...

Magic:

[New]Shapeshifting

[New]Eidetic Memory(Photographic Memory)

[New]Heal

[New]Full Heal

[New]Potential Unlock

Traits…]

Even with just basic training, I manage to get reach 28 billion at my full power. Talk about overpower talent. I mean Vegeta is considered very talented. But he trains for as much as he can during the 7 years between Cell and Buu and his base PL only went from around 30 million to 90 million. It seems Dr. Gero really did create the perfect warrior… or it could just be Frezia's talent.

I wonder if Vegeta will die from anger if he ever knows this… Na, but he might just reach SS2 with all that anger hehe.

As for my EP, let's just say I have more than enough to buy everything that doesn't require GEP and leave it at that. With the EP, I brought the magic Heal and Full Heal. Heal does exactly what it said. Full Heal on the other can help people regrow limbs. I brought them in case an accident happens when I'm training Videl.

I also brought the Potential Unlock ability. Namekian Guru version, not the old Kai version. I bought it so I can unlock Videl's potential if she ever reaches a bottleneck during training. The old Kai's Potential Unlock takes too long and is embarrassing so I didn't even bother buying it.

I also manage to get closer to Videl in this time. We even went on a couple more dates when we were taking breaks from training or when Videl wasn't helping the police. I forgot Videl was doing that. When I found out, I went around helping her deal with thugs and criminals in the City. Unlike Gohan, I didn't care if my identities were found out so people were able to figure out my public identities easily.

With how often we are seen fighting crime together, the public and media took to calling us the power couple, much to the anger of a certain Mr. Satan, even if we are not officially together yet. Videl's friends… I guess they are my friends now too, is always teasing us about it. Except for Sharpner, he still doesn't like me much but I think he figured out that he can't beat me as he doesn't try to one-up me at everything anymore.

Even if we went on a few dates, we never confirmed what our relationship is. I have been thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend but never found a good time to do so.

I decide the time to do so would be today as today is the day I turn 18. If I'm not mistaken, Videl should be 18 this year too, thou I still need to find out when her birthday is… maybe I should ask Erasa.

After school like usual, Videl and I make our way to my house for training. Like usual, we reach a place where no one was looking, I teleport us to my house.

"Videl." I said seriously

"Yes?" She asked hearing the seriousness in m voice.

"Well… I was wondering..." I pause, getting a little nervous trying to think of what the best way to say this. "I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend." I finish with a red face.

Videl stops to process what I said for a few seconds before her face heats up too. "I don't mind." She answers.

"Really!?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes…" she replies embarrassed.

"YES!" I shout making her jump. "Oops, sorry for scaring you. It's just… well, BEST BIRTHDAY EVER." I said surprising her again but this time for a different reason.

"Today's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me, I could have brought you something." Videl

"You don't have to." I quickly reply and pull her into a hug. "I already got the best gift right here." making her face even redder than before, though I didn't see it this time.

After calming down, I ask "So when are we telling everyone else." making her red again.

"Can we not?" she ask

"Sure, but they are our friends. They will notice so it'll be better if we tell them rather then them finding out."

"Ok, how about when school start," she said weakly.

"I'm ok with that, it should give us time to get used to the changes." She nodded at that. "Though I'm sure not much will change… except maybe I'll do this more often." I said confusing her.

"Do what?" Videl

"This," I reply pulling her in for a hug before lowering my face down and kiss her on the lips surprising her. A second later, she wraps her arm around me and leans into the kiss more as we stay like that for what seems like an eternity. While I didn't need to breathe, she still needs air so I stop the kiss to let her catch her breath.

After her mind caught up to what happened, she went bright red again before glaring at me and hits me softly on the arm. Softly as with enough force that it'll knock a full grown man out cold. But that is still considered soft because of our training.

"Don't ever do that again." Videl

"I might or I might not." I tease her making her glare at me

"Alright, alright. I won't do it anymore…" I stop before saying "in front of other people hehe." and run away into the training room.

Videl runs after me trying to hit me after she hears what I just said. With that, I decided to start her training for today with this game of tag. When the training end, she wasn't angry about the surprise kiss anymore so I took her hand and teleport her back to the dojo. It has become our meeting point for when we want to do some training or just hang out.

Saying Goodbye, I give her a quick peck on the lips before teleporting away.


	13. Meeting Gohan

Over the week, Videl got used to me giving her surprise kisses so she wasn't as fluster anymore when I do so. Still, it's nice to just kiss the person you love.

During one of the times I send to her house instead of the dojo. Her dad, Mr. Satan found out about our relationship. He caught us as I kissed Videl goodbye.

Like an overprotective father seeing his daughter with a boyfriend, he obviously doesn't like me. In fact, when he saw us he challenges me to a duel saying that the person dating his daughter has to at least be stronger than himself. I think he was trying to scare me away but I challenge him to a fight instead.

Since Videl know my 'true' strength, she wanted to stop the fight but her dad mistakenly took it as she being afraid of me getting hurt and agree. She did manage to get her dad to not publicize the duel as it might ruin his reputation or in his mind, ruin my reputation. Of course, the outcome is as expected, I easily won.

After winning I told him about Ki and PL. After learning about Ki and learning that he can fly with it, he almost tried to beg me to teach him. Not wanting such an awkward thing to happen, I quickly stop him and said I'll teach him on the condition of him not calling me teacher, master or anything similar. I still want to be with Videl after all, and maybe marry her in the future. Having your girlfriend or wife's dad calling you master will just be weird.

To cover up the fact that I will be teaching the 'Hero that saves the world.' We agree that in public we will say that I'm Mr. Satan's personal student so it doesn't seem weird if people ever see our training. It also stops people from trying to ask me how I got so strong if they just assume Mr. Satan was the one that taught me.

After that, he doesn't oppose us being together anymore. He even asks me to live with them in their mansion. I decline though, I like the peacefulness of the forest I'm living in and my training room is also there too. Even if I can move the house and training room, I still like the forest more than the city. Not that I hate the city or anything, I just think that the forest is better.

* * *

School starts again today so I went to pick Videl up at her house. On the way to school, we got a distress call from the police about a gunfight at a bank. When we made it there, we feel a big increase in Ki and Videl got worried.

"Hahaha, I know who that is so you don't need to worry," I said calming Videl down.

We reach the crime scene just in time to see Gohan flipping over a car.

"Ah, before we go meet him, I just want to say. I might know who he is, but he doesn't know me." Videl gives me a confused look.

"You also know of him. Don't the golden hair remind you of anything?" I ask

Videl's eye opens wide at that. "You mean he's one of the people that defeated Cell?" Videl asks

"Not one of them. He IS the person who defeated Cell." I answer making her eyes wider than I think was possible. "Calm down Videl, let's go mee…" I look over. "Oh, he's gone. Come on Videl, let's go make sure everyone is ok." I said as I drag her along.

The officer told us that the person who helped out is also going to the same school as us. He notices that Gohan was wearing the school's star too. With that, Videl got excited about finally meeting the guy who saved the world and drags me to school in a hurry. I don't blame her, I was excited at meeting one of my childhood heroes too.

When we reach the outside of the classroom, I ask her "You memorize his Ki right?"

"Yes, why?" Videl

"Well, the golden hair thing that happens isn't his natural hair color. It only happens when then transformed. Transforming like that gives them a boost to their PL." I answer. "Also, don't point him out as the golden hair guy we saw."

"What!? Why?' Videl

"Because he doesn't need to transform to beat a few criminals. He only did so to keep his identity a secret."

"Sigh, alright." Videl reluctantly says.

Looking around, we didn't find Gohan or sense his Ki.

"Looks like he isn't here yet," I said as Videl and I make out way to our group of friends.

When everyone starts talking about the new Golden Hair Hero, the teacher enter the classroom with Gohan following closely behind. Videl was excited to meet him so I have to calm her down else it'll look weird to the class. Seeing Gohan, Erasa calls him handsome and her type of guy with Sharpner do his bad boy act and calling Gohan a goody-goody.

After Gohan introduces himself to the class, Erasa calls him over to sit in the empty seat next to her.

"N-Nice to meet you." Gohan says stuttering. I would be nervous too if I grow up in a place with little to no people and suddenly having to go to school in a big city... wait that's exactly what happened to me here... Good thing I wasn't a loner in my last life.

"I'm Erasa and this is Videl and Ken." Erasa introduces us. I just wave at Gohan.

"Don't be surprised, Videl's dad is none other than Mr. Satan and Ken is his student." Erasa

"What! mr-Mr. Satan? You're Mr. Satan daughter!?" Gohan

"That right. You should thank her. If it wasn't for her da…" was all Erasa can say before Videl fake cough interrupts her trying to change the topic. After all, not everyone skin is thick enough to take credit for something they didn't do. Especially if the person they are bragging to is the real hero.

"Anyway," I said getting the group's attention. "This is Sharpner," I said pointing at Sharper. "He might seem like a bad guy but he is actually caring about his friend." I introduce them.

"Hey!" Sharpner yelled but whatever he wanted to say got cut off as the teacher yelled at us to stop talking. Sharpner decides to just glare at me and I just chuckle in return.


	14. Talking Hero

When class is over and everyone is leaving for the next class, Videl and I stay behind. Seeing Gohan also leaving, I flare my Ki a little, just enough to be noticed by Videl and Gohan. Gohan stops in his track and looks at me warily. I'm sure he finds my Ki familiar but doesn't know where he senses it before.

"Over here Gohan." I wave at him.

Gohan comes over still on guard in case something happens.

"Don't be so tense. I'm not going to do anything."

"Then do you need something," Gohan said. The nervous persona from before seemingly disappears into thin air.

"As I said, relax. I just wanted to talk to you about the next class. You see, I Videl and I can sense Ki and we notice that you are the golden hair guy this morning." I said making Gohan nervous again, it's just his first day and someone already found out his secret.

"You don't have to worry, we won't tell anyone." I can see that Gohan visually relaxes when I say that. Wow, Gohan is too trusting. The possibility that I might be lying doesn't even seem to cross his mind.

"In fact, we are martial artists that know about Ki too. I called you over because I wanted to tell you about the physical limitation of a regular person. As long as you don't go over the limit when everyone's looking, you'll seem like a regular person to everyone else." I then went on to explain things like how high a person can jump, how hard to hit and how fast to run making sure Gohan gets it before continuing on.

After I was done explaining, it's almost time for the next class which is PE so we hurry outside. We're playing baseball today. Unlike before when Gohan didn't have any help, this time he was able to hide his supernatural ability better.

Though he still stands out as he moves as good as possible for a regular person. By that I mean to everyone else, he seems like he is an Olympic level athlete in every field possible. I almost facepalm when I see that. He's even smiling like he was doing a very good job... Well, at least he didn't jump 20 ft high or take a ball to his face.

Gohan still got ask to join some of the clubs but he turns it down by saying his house is too far away to do any club activity.

As Gohan was leaving, I took Videl and quickly catch up to him. "Gohan! Hang on."

"Do you need something?" Gohan

"Well, let's head to my place before we talk." I grab Gohan by his shoulder and drag him behind a building. "Hold on, I'm going to teleport us to my house." Without giving them a chance to respond, I lock on to my mark and teleport.

"Ahh. Home sweet home. Come inside, I'll get use some snacks." I lead us into the house and order he maid bot to get us some snacks.

When everyone sits got a chance to sit down and enjoy the snack, Videl couldn't contain herself anymore and excitedly ask "You are the golden hair boy who defeated Cell right!" surprising Gohan as he didn't think we know.

Gohan awkwardly laughs at that "Hahaha, I guess you also found that out."

"Yeah, I recognize your Ki as the one who defeated Cell." I lied.

"Eh? You were there?" Gohan ask confused

"No, I was heading there when I feel two massive Ki. One belongs to Cell and another unknown. It wasn't until later that I see the video and link the Ki with you."

"What about Mr. Satan? I thought you are his student." Gohan

"We can sense Ki so I know how strong Mr. Satan is. I'm currently teaching Mr. Satan about Ki, we just told the public that I'm his student to make things easier. Anyway enough about me. We are here to talk about you."

"Me?" Gohan

"Yes. You still want to help people but you don't want to be found out right?"

"Yeah." Gohan

"Then you should try to get a costume that hides your face and come up with a hero name." Videl

"Exactly, but don't forget to use a voice changer too. People can still find out who you are with your voice. With the costume, you'll also be able to fly into the city without having to worry about people seeing you." I added.

"That's a great idea and I know just who to ask to help me make the costume too." Gohan said excited at the prospect of being a masked hero. He then said "Thanks for the help." before quickly flying away. Most likely looking for Bulma to make him a 'cool' costume.

"That went well." I said looking at Gohan flying away. "Hey, you think we should get him to join the World Martial Arts Tournament this year?" I ask Videl

"That's a great idea, it would be boring otherwise. But how do we get him to join? He doesn't seem like the type that wants to fight if he can help it." Videl

"We could use the fact that we know he is a hero to force him to join. If he really doesn't want to join then we can ask him to ask if his friends want to join"

"Yes, let's do it!" Videl said excited at the chance to meet the other people who fought Cell.

"Come on, let's go back to your house before your dad runs out to try and find us," I said chuckling at the thought of it happening.

Videl goes pale as it did seem like something he will do. She grabs my hand and says "Come on, let's hurry back."

I let out another chuckle before teleporting us to her house. The last time here, I set a teleportation seal inside one of Mr. Satan personal training room. Only Mr. Satan, Videl his daughter and me his 'student' is able to enter the room.


	15. Superhero Poses

(A/N: I was bored with nothing else to do so here's another chapter.)

The next day as I was going to pick Videl up, I sense Gohan's Ki flying into the city and decide to stop him from destroying the road when he land. Shapeshifting into a fly, I quickly follow after Gohan and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey Gohan," I said confusing Gohan as he looks around trying to find me.

Not finding anyone Gohan said to himself "Weird, I thought I heard Ken just now."

"You did" I answer "I'm the fly on your shoulder right now."

"Huh? Oh, hi Ken." Gohan casually greets me.

"Aww, I thought you will be more surprise seeing a talking fly."

"Haha, two of my dad's friends can also change into other things." Gohan

"Oh I see, I hope I can get to meet them. I haven't met anyone that can use magic before."

"Sure, I'll introduce them to you some time." Gohan

"Sounds good to me. Say, what are you going to call your superhero persona."

"I was thinking of calling myself the Great Saiyaman" Gohan

"Not the best name, but I say it's a good fit," I said before looking down. "Oh look, a speeding car. That could be dangerous, I guess this will be your first job as the Great Saiyaman then. Anyway, I got to go pick up Videl. See you at school." I said as I fly away.

"Bye" Gohan

I was about to teleport but then I remember what I was here for. "Oh and Gohan, when you are out being a hero, try not to break too many things," I said as I teleport away.

When I teleport to Mr. Satan 'private' room, I can see Videl already there waiting for me. "Sorry to make you wait. I ran into Gohan on the way here."

"It's ok, let's go before we're late," Videl said as she grabs my hand. We got to the class and everything went on as normal. When Gohan reach school, I ask him about the car this morning. Turns out, Gohan didn't break the road this time but instead deform the metal hood of the car.

During launch Gohan, Videl and I went to the rooftop to talk about Gohan's hero duty.

"Ok, now that we got your costume down. Let's work on your introduction. Why don't you show us how you'll introduce yourself" I told Gohan while thinking 'Please don't be as bad as DBZ make it out to be' over and over again. I took out my phone to record it in case it's as bad as it is in DBZ so I can show it to him.

"Sure," Gohan said. He then got into position and start doing different styles of awkward poses before ending in saying his name. Seeing it on the screen is cringe-worthy, but seeing it in real life makes me feel like I should cut all ties I have with him. As for Videl, she burst out laughing after Gohan is finished.

Seeing Videl laughing and me trying not to show anything on my face, Gohan asks "Is it bad?"

Hearing that, Videl laughs even harder.

I waited for Videl to stop laughing before answering "Yes" as seriously as possible. "If I see someone do that in public, especially with a costume on, I'll think that the guy has a mental disability."

Gohan got embarrassed at my blunt statement. "Haha, is that so. Then how should I introduce myself?"

"Hmm… Let's just go with something basic. The power pose. First, stand up straight." I said as Gohan follow. "Put your hand on your hips with your elbow out. Head straight, eyes on your opponent." Gohan follows and tries to do what I said.

After fixing up the part of the pose that seems off I continue "The pose is ok for now. But something is missing." I circle around Gohan for a bit. "Ahh, got it. Gohan, why don't you try to use your Ki to make it look like the wind is blowing gently across your cape." As Gohan did so I still feel like something is missing.

"Gohan, what's the person you look up to the most?" I ask

"Eh?" Gohan

"Just answer the question."

"That will be my dad and my teacher Piccolo." Gohan

"Good, now I want you to remember what it feels like to stand behind them when they are protecting you. As you think about it, I want you to copy how you think their aura or spirit feel at that moment and project it onto yourself. You can even imagine yourself doing the same thing to someone close to you if it helps."

As soon as I finish talking, Gohan's aura seems to change. Instead of the usual carefree and nervous aura around him. It now feels heavy like he can stand tall through even the toughest storm. Looking at him like that, I smile and said "Perfect." Before taking my phone and take a picture of Gohan again.

"Haha, so how did I do?" Gohan as he broke Gohan out of his current state and his aura return to what it's like before.

"You did good, why don't you come and look at this picture of yourself." I said waving my phone. I show him the picture of his poses before. After he did what I said.

"Wow, that's me?" Gohan

"Yup. As for what you should say... you can just use the same line you said before." I told him.

"Thank you for the help." Gohan says happily.

"Haha, don't mention it. Besides, we aren't done yet." I smile widely. "That pose was just the beginning. Up next, I'm going to teach you about the superhero landing." I then went on to discuss the different poses and when to do them as well as tell him that he should only do one pose at a time. When we're done, it was time to head back to class.

During class time, Videl got a call from the police saying they needed help. She hurries and rushes out of class to help. Instead of going this time, I ask Gohan to pretend to go to the bathroom and go help Videl. He agrees as he will get to try out his new poses.

They haven't been gone for even 10 minutes before they return with Videl having a victorious smile. Turns out Gohan's aura scare one of the criminals into surrendering and he quickly caught the other one. Since they both know how to fly, they were able to quickly make their way back to school. On the way back, Videl manages to force Gohan to join the Martial arts tournament next month.


	16. The Month Before the Tournament

In the month leading up to the World Martial Arts(WMA) Tournament, Erasa found out that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman. She got suspicious because we keep leaving to practice Gohan's poses and follow us on one of the few time we weren't paying attention.

Erasa is pretty shocked when she sees Gohan turn into the Great Saiyaman but quickly recover and start to ask us, mostly Gohan a bunch of questions about what it's like being a superhero. Not wanting to deal with all the questions, I took Videl and got out of there when Erasa was focusing on Gohan.

Afterward, I always see Erasa following Gohan around and even holding his arm whenever she can. It seems she didn't lie when she says Gohan is her type. I think she didn't go after Gohan before because of Videl, but now there is no one stopping her from doing so.

As for my PL, I manage to get it up to 2.9 Billion with my Perfect Form being 29 Billion. Videl just passes 600 PL a couple of days ago and her progress seems to be speeding up even more. I don't think it'll take long for her to reach over 1000 PL. She should be able to do it in the 1.5-2 months.

As for Gohan, he went to Bulma's place to find another way to hide his identity. The WMA tournament doesn't allow protected gear so he has to replace his helmet.

Vegeta overheard and joined up too because he wants to fight Gohan which resulted in Goku calling them from the afterlife saying that he'll join too. Since the three of them will be joining, Gohan told the rest of the Z fighter and they decided to join too. Along with 18, she wanted the money, first place gets 10 million Zeni.

Since everyone is joining, Gohan drops out of school this term to train for the tournament. Videl is going to fight too and I'm sure she is going find out their real PL later. So instead of having her be shock and angry at me, I told about our real PL. It went as well as I thought it would, which is not well at all.

At first she didn't believe me but after showing her my full power, she was forced to believe me. I make sure to do this inside the training room and protect her so she doesn't get hurt. After the shock disappears, she got angry at me for not telling her and didn't talk to me for the whole day.

When I finally got Videl to talk to me again, the first thing she says was that she will forgive me if I stop hiding secrets like that form her. I got nervous at that and she notices so she forced me to tell her what I'm hiding.

In the end, I told her about me being present Cell and the one that set up the Cell Game is a version of me from the future. Of course, I already see this something like this happening so I created a story with some truth and lies explain why there are two of me.

The story went something like this 'Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon army survives the destruction of the RR cause by Goku who was Gohan father. He wanted revenge against Goku so he builds androids to fight against Goku.

When that didn't work, he went on to kidnap people to create the 2nd generation of androids, the cyborg. He succeeded in making them more powerful but they were hard to control since they still have a human mind and only some parts of them are androids.

In the end, he stole some DNA from all the greatest fighter he can find. That being Goku and his friends/enemies. Using all the DNA he gathers, Dr. Gero created me, he created Cell. He then try to brainwash me to become like Future Cell but he was stopped by a guy who travels back in time.

The time traveler comes from a future where Dr. Gero's android destroyed everything so he came back to stop it from happening. He succeeded in stopping Dr. Gero but what he didn't know was that Future Cell followed him here too which lead to the whole Cell Game thing happening.

Without Dr. Gero, I travel the world and learning to control my power so I don't end up like Future Cell. As I travel the world, I learn about magic and Ki. Using them, I found a way to turn myself human, or as close to human as I can. Give myself the name Seru Ken and settle down outside Satan City where I sign up for school and met everyone.'

Aside from that, I also have to explain about Saiyan, me being closer to Saiyan than human. Saiyan being able to turn into a Super Saiyan which result in the hair being yellow thing and a whole lot of other things like Frost Demon and Nemakins.

Suffice to say that Videl was very confused after the whole explanation. I don't blame her, without experiencing something similar, the whole thing is confusing but the whole truth is even more unbelievable. I mean don't think many people will believe it if I told them I was sent here by a bored God from a world where this world is a fictional story made for entertainment. In the end, Videl decided to not think about all those complicated things and just think of me as Ken, her classmate, and boyfriend.

She then punched me in the face shocking me, I didn't have my guard up so it hurts, but before I could say anything she pulls me in for a VERY long kiss. Afterward she told me the punch is for hiding such a big secret from her. The kiss was for trusting her enough to tell her such a big secret before quickly leaving due to being embarrassed.

Hearing Videl says that I feel bad because while some of the story might be true. I was still not telling her the whole truth and even lying in some part of the story. Looking at her leaving, I resolved myself to protect her as best I can and make her happy.

Things return to normal the next day except I can feel that Videl and I somehow grew closer. Our friends seem to notice this too and finally caught on that we are dating. We were teased for a whole week before they finally stop. So much for telling them about our relationship first.

As for Videl herself, nothing change much even after learning about my ridiculously high PL. Though she did call me a cheater when it comes to training and complains that she didn't even have a chance to win the tournament anymore.


	17. Meeting the Z Fighters

On the morning the day of the WMA tournament, I pick Videl up and head over to the tournament ground. There we meet Gohan and the Z fighter. The first time everyone that is a fighter, see me they frown. They can probably sense how powerful I am or my Ki probably feels familiar to them.

"Ken! Videl!" Gohan calls out waving at us. "Come over here, I like you to meet my family and friends."

"Hey/Hi Gohan" Me/Videl

"Guys, this is Ken and Videl, they help me adjust to school and convince me to join the MWA." Gohan introduces us. Then he went on to introduce everyone to us. With how big of a group the Z fighter is, it took a while to introduce everyone.

After the introduction, we were going to head in to sign up for the WMA but Goku suddenly appears in front of us.

"GOKU!/DAD!" Everyone

"Haha, Wow! Everyone changed a lot. How is everyone doing." Goku

After a tearful reunion, Goku turns and looks directly at me. He frowns observing me for a while giving me a bad feeling. As if to confirm it, Goku's face lit up, he points at me and said "CE.." before I move at a speed everyone can't see and cover his mouth. Everyone is shocked seeing someone on Earth able to move faster than they can see.

Goku remove my hand from his mouth and said: "What you do that for?"

"Sorry, I didn't want you to shout that out loud in a crowded place. Besides, how did you even figure out who I am." I reply as I go back to the Videl side.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know either. I just know who you are when I look at you." Goku said innocently.

"Figures. Of course you don't know." Me

"Umm... Ken? What's going on. Do you know Dad?" Gohan.

"Yes and no. Come on, let's go sign up. I'll tell you afterward." I told them as I grab Videl's hand and went to register.

On the way there Videl worriedly asks "Are you sure it a good idea to tell them? I mean they are the people who beat Future Cell."

"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen, and if something did happen, I'm 100% confident I can get us away from trouble. Besides I'm sure they'll listen to me before they decide to attack or not."

"Hm, I just don't want to see you get hurt over something that can be avoided." Videl

"I promise I won't"

After registering, I took everyone to one of Mr. Satan many rooms in the arena.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to transform. Just don't suddenly start attacking afterward ok?" I said as I look at every one.

"Ok!" Goku says happily while everyone else just stays quiet.

"I'll just take your silence as a yes." I start my transformation saying that, forcing most of the group back from the pressure alone. I didn't release my full power. I release only release 1% of my power at first, so about 290 million PL, before slowly increasing it a little over 3% reaching 900 million PL. By then I fully transform into Perfect Cell.

"CELL!" Everyone cries in shock as the atmosphere tense up and they ready themselves for a fight, beside Goku who knew and Gohan who stare at me in disbelieve.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm here to attack you," I said as I turn back to my base form. Everyone drops their stance but still ready in case a fight suddenly breaks out.

"How are you still alive? We saw Gohan kill you." Piccolo asks the question everyone wanted to.

"Ah yes, Gohan did kill Future Cell. You may think of me as a Present Cell." Me

"What! I thought Trunks and I destroy the lab that creates you?" Krillin

"You did. Thanks for that by the way. I was already ready to be born at that point but Dr. Gero stops the process. He uses his system to keep repeating the words 'Kill Goku' and 'Become the perfect being' over and over again. If that keeps up I'm sure I'll become crazy after a year or two but thanks to you two destroying everything, I was able to escape and grow up to be myself instead of a crazy guy." I lied to them.

"HUH?" Krillin "You mean we help you by destroying the lab?"

"Yup, not just that. You also destroy the core that allows me to absorb Ki but I manage to find the infinite energy version so now I have unlimited Ki like 18 over there."

"..." Krillin "I don't know how to feel about that."

"Then how did you get so powerful and achieve your perfect form." Vegeta asks this time. Well... not so much as ask, more like a demand.

"Simple. I train."

After a few more rounds of questions and answers we leave for the arena. The Z fighters finally seem satisfied knowing I won't be going around killing people like Future Cell. The only reason it didn't last longer was because at some point Gohan started to speak up for me. He even went so far as to tell everyone about my relationship with Videl which embarrassed us both.

When we reach the arena, the announcer got really excited when he saw Goku and his friends. As the announcer puts it "The fights have been low intensity and no fun without Goku and his friends there." When the tournament start, he waves goodbye to the groups and enters the stage.

The first test is a strength test. Only the top 15 will be able to enter the arena and fight. The first one up is Mr. Satan. He manages to get over 200 pts on the test thanks to learning about Ki. He is able to use Ki to enhance his blows but still can't shoot a beam of energy or fly yet.

The 15 fighter pass is me, Videl, Great Saiyaman(Gohan), Goku, Vegeta, 18, Krillin, Ma Jr.(Piccolo), Shin(Supreme Kai), Kibito(Kai's Assistance), Spopovich(Majin Henchman 1), Yamu(Majin Henchman 2), Pintar, Jewel, and lastly a guy name Mighty Mask.

I think there was supposed to be a guy name Killa or something but I replace him. As for Mr. Satan, he's the 16th fighter due to being the champion of the previous WMA. Trunks and Goten are fighting in the kids' division.


	18. The Kids Division

The first to fight is the kids' division. Trunks and Goten easily made it to the final with their strength. After fighting for a while, Trunks manage to beat Goten by a ring out. As the winner of the kids' division, Trunks get to fight Mr. Satan.

Not wanting any accident to happen, or have my possible future father-in-law be embarrassed, I turn into a dragonfly and fly onto Trunk's shoulder. Having Mr. Satan expose to everyone won't just affect him after all, it'll affect Videl too and I don't want that to happen.

"Psst, pst. Trunk"

"Huh?" Trunk looks around not seeing anything he wispier "Did Goten hit my head too hard cause I'm hearing things."

"No, you're not." I told him "It's me, Ken. You know, Gohan's friend."

"Oh! It's you. Do you need anything and where are you talking from?" Trunks

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm just here to tell you about Mr. Satan. You see, he only won the last WMA because your dad and Goku didn't join so he's not as strong as you think."

"That means I have a chance to beat him." Trunks said excitedly

"No. I mean yes you can beat him. He's not that strong. He's probably just a little stronger than your mom."

"What! He's that weak?" Trunks

"Yes, that's why I'm here to tell you to go easy on him. When the fight start, you can just push him out of the arena to win. After all, it's not nice to hurt people that are weaker than you."

"Aww, and here I was looking for a good fight." Trunks

"You can always do that later, just make sure not to hurt him."

"Ok." Trunks

Hearing Trunks answer, I quickly fly to Mr. Satan who was coming down from the champion's viewing area.

"Mr. Satan, it's me. Ken."

"Huh? Ken? Where are you? I think I'm in trouble here, I don't want to go out there." Mr. Satan said clearly scared.

"Don't worry, I already talk to the kid. When he pushes you, just pretend to fall off the stage and act like you let him win."

Mr. Satan starts to cry tears of joy "You're the best Ken. If you are here right now, I would give you a hug." he said as he wipes off his snot.

'Yeah… no, I rather get one from Videl.' I thought. "Anyway, you should hurry up, you are supposed to be there already."

"Right! Thanks again Ken." Mr. Satan said being continuing to the arena. To make sure nothing went wrong, I create a clone, turn it into a fly and have it follow Mr. Satan.

Having finish setting things up, I head back to Videl and transform back into myself.

Seeing me arrive, Videl worriedly grabs me and say "There you are, I'm worried about dad. The Kid is stronger than me. Dad might get hurt if he fights the Kid."

I hold her hand and reassure her "Don't worry, I already talk to them. Nothing bad will happen."

"Is that why you're gone?" Videl

"Yes, now lets head to the adult division, I think it's going to start soon."

"But what about. " Video start before I pull her with me and reply

"I send a clone with your dad so if anything unexpected happens, the clone can handle it"

"Sigh, alright." Videl

Arriving back at the adult division, we find out that there is a break before the fighting started. We went to look for Gohan and find him eating with his family along with Erasa.

"Huh? Erasa, you're here too?" Videl

"Yes, I wouldn't want to miss my darling's match after all." Erasa said holding Gohan's arm.

"Darling!?" Videl said surprise, "You two are together?"

"Yes, I ask him out on one of the times I went to visit him and he said yes." Erasa said happily hugging an embarrassed Gohan's.

"How did you get his mom to let you date him?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, that's easy. I help her manage her money problem. My father owns a few companies after all." Erasa

"You're a businessman's daughter? How come I didn't know that?" Me

"Because you didn't ask and you only pay attention to Videl here." Erasa

"Oh, Hahaha…" I laugh as I fell my face heats up a little. "Well, if you want to stay with him, you should know how much his family eats." I said trying to change the topic pointing to Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan who just join in the 'eating contest'.

"It's ok, I found out on one of the time I visit. His mom has me help cook and I was really surprised by the amount they can eat." Erasa smiling as if she remembers a fond memory.

'Huh? Different people have different taste I suppose. I'm pretty sure most girls won't like a guy who can eat 10 times their weight.' "Well, as long as you're happy." I said as we join the Z fighter for a quick meal.

After the meal, we leave for the arena with the Z fighter. On the way there, we meet the Supreme Kai Shin and his assistance Kibito. They talk and shook hands with Goku while I pretend to not know who they are. Feeling their power level, Goku is excited that there will be other strong fighters around while Piccolo is worry about why there are other aliens on Earth.

We reach the arena and are called in to draw lots. Krillin prays to God in hopes that he doesn't get to fight someone strong at the beginning. Piccolo broke his prayer by saying god is just Dende.

After drawing the lots, the result is:

Krillin vs Pintar

Shin vs Ma Jr.(Piccolo)

Videl vs Spopovich(Majin Henchman 1)

Gohan vs Kibito

18 vs Mr. Satan

Goku vs Vegeta

Jewel vs Yamu(Majin Henchman 2)

Finally, there is me fighting Mighty Mask who was knock out and replace by Trunks and Goten.

'I guess me being here doesn't change things much at all huh. Or maybe it's because I didn't make any effort to change things?... Thoughts for later, for just focus on the fight that's going to happen.' I thought as I look forward to my first powerful opponent, Majin Buu.


	19. Supreme Kai

The first match Krillin vs Pintar. Krillin easily kicks Pintar out of the arena.

The second match Shin vs Piccolo. Piccolo surrender after figuring out who Shin is.

The third Videl vs Spopovich. Before the fight, I pull Videl over.

"Videl. That guy has some unusual magic inside him. Your best bet to win the match is to throw him out of the ring." I say seriously

"Magic? What about his PL? I still can't sense how much people have without them releasing it." Videl

"Don't worry, even if he has more than you. He doesn't know how to use it well so all you have to do is use a powerful move to knock him off."

"Hm, alright." Videl nodded as she head to the arena.

"Be careful and do your best!" I told her

"I will" Videl answer.

When Videl and Spopovich reach the arena, the announcer introduces who they are. Videl being Mr. Satan daughter/winner of the previous WMA kids division and Spopovich be the semi-finalist of the previous WMA.

As soon as the match start, Videl attack by sending a fury of kicks at Spopovich. Spopovich is easily knocked back but he just as easily gets back up. During that brief exchange, I was able to sense the dark magic inside him healing him up and recovering his Ki at the cost of his lifespan.

He is also way weaker then I thought he is. His PL is even less than 100. It seems he only won before because he tried Videl out. But this time, Videl is way more powerful. As if to confirm it, Videl rushes to attack him again. Like before, Spopovich is not able to keep up with Videl's blow.

Videl sends punches and kicks one after another pushing Spopovich closer and closer to the edge with Spopovich not being able to do anything. When they reach the edge Videl jump back gather Ki into a ball on her hand and throw it at Spopovich. The Ki ball explodes on impact sending Spopovich crushing into the wall.

Spopovich got up again. Seeing that he lost, he got angry and try wanted to go back to beat Videl but got stop by Yama and reluctantly leave. Videl wins the third match.

"Congratulation" I give her a hug when she comes off the stage.

"Hehe" Videl laughs happily "That was too easy."

"I'm sure it was, but if you didn't knock him out, you'll have lost."

"What do you mean? He doesn't feel that strong." Videl

"No he's not, but the magic inside him was healing him and giving him more energy as you fight so you'll never be able to outlast him."

"Well, it doesn't matter either way because I won." Videl said giving a peck on the check.

"You're right, let's go back to the waiting area."

The Fourth fight is Gohan vs Kibito. Before Gohan can start the fight, Kibito surprises everyone by telling Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan. Gohan was confused and didn't want to but still follow along after getting confirmation from Piccolo.

As that was going on, Piccolo introduces Shin to us.

"He's the Supreme Kai. The god of the Kai including King Kai." Piccolo surprises everyone.

Videl tug on my shirt "Hey, what's a Kai and Supreme Kai?" she asks not understanding why everyone is so shocked.

"The Kai are gods in charge of watching over a sector of the universe. There are the North, South, East, and West Kai. Earth is in the northern section if the universe watched by North Kai. Above the Kai is King Kai, in charge of watching over the four Kai. Above King Kai are the Supreme Kai, they are the God of gods or Creation God watching over the universe and intervening whenever a great evil arrives." I explain to Videl

"Is that so." Videl said not surprise anymore at the weird things happening around me and the Z fighter.

"You are very knowledgeable." Shin said a little impressed at my knowledge. Apparently, I talked loud enough for everyone to hear as they are all looking at me.

"Hehe, I have a lot of time to research over the years." I said trying to find an excuse for my knowledge.

"Hm." Shin turns his attention back to Gohan "I think Yamu and Spopovich will attack Gohan when he transforms so I don't want you to get involve." Looking at everyone worry face shin adds "don't worry, they won't kill him. They're just after his energy."

"Oh, if they are just after energy they why didn't you say so sooner." I cut in "If that's so, then I can give them energy." I was about to release my Ki when I feel a big increase in Ki somewhere else. Looking over, I see that Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. I can also see Yamu and Spopovich running toward Gohan.

"Be right back." I told them as I fly and land right in front of Yamu. I smile and said "You want energy right?" before grabbing the front of... whatever it was that Yamu is carrying. As I do, I can feel my energy being drain away from me. Of course, as soon as it was drained, more energy is generated by my core.

After what I feel is about as much Ki as Gohan have, I pretend to be weak and drop down on my knee. Seeing that they already succeed in their objective the two of them give a textbook evil smile and fly away. Seeing the two of them leaving. I slowly got up still pretending like I don't have much energy left.

"Thanks for the help mortal, Kibito will be able to heal you up." Shin then turns to Goku and his friend "I'm going to follow them. Come along if you want you'll be very helpful. Just be careful not to get spotted." Shin says then he flies off after Yamu and Spopovich.

"I'm going with him. I want to see how I can help out." Goku said as he flies after them too. I bet he just wants to go because it seems fun.

With Goku leaving, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta follow too. Piccolo chooses to follow because it's the Supreme Kai that they're going to help. Krillin follow choose to follow his friend Goku and Vegeta wants to fight Goku so he also follows them.

After all that happened Gohan comes to check on me. "Are you ok?" he asks

"I'm fine Gohan. More importantly, you should follow them as they might need your help." I turn to Kibito, "and you should save your energy. It might be useful to have someone that can heal people."

Seeing that I'm ok and just out of energy, they both nodded and fly after the rest of the group.

I turn to Videl who landed near me. "You don't seem to worry about me."

"I remember someone saying that they have unlimited energy earlier." Videl

"Right, Hahaha. I feel like if they see me in top condition they might ask me for help. It sounds like something annoying so I pretended like I lost most of my energy." I said as I got up and dust myself. Also, I don't want to meet Babidi as I don't know how 'pure of heart' I am. Even if the chance of him controlling me is small, a small chance is still a chance. It's better to go after Buu kills him.

"You sure they don't need help?" Videl

"Don't worry, you should have sensed how strong Gohan is and I think Goku is even stronger so it wouldn't matter if I go or not. Besides, if they need help, I'll go help."

"Hm. Alright, what'll happen to the tournament now?" Videl

"I don't know. Let's just wait and see. Maybe we'll have to draw lots again." I look over at the announcer that doesn't know what to do. "Let's go back to rest until the tournament restart."


	20. Fighting 18

After a while and some talking from Mr. Satan, the announcer finally comes back to the stage. Since there are six fighters left, there will be 3 1v1 with the final 3 winner fighting in a battle royal. The fights will be picked by the judge.

The first round is me vs Mighty Mask(Trunks and Goten) 2nd will be Mr. Satan vs Jewel and Last is 18 vs Videl. Stepping on stage, I can see Mighty Mask walk awkwardly up to me.

"Hey Trunks, hey Goten. What did you do to Mighty Mask?" I ask surprising them

"What! How did you know?" Goten asks

"Because you look like two kids dress up as adults and the only kids strong enough to knock out an adult are you two." I said simply.

"Hahaha, you are not going to tell on us right?" Trunks ask nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell on you." I said grinning "Instead I'm going to kick you off the stage" I release some of my Ki to pressure them.

Feeling what seems to be limitless Ki for them Goten nervously said: "Hey Trunks, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Yeah, I don't think so either." Trunks agree. Trunks quickly raise his hand and yell "I forfeit." quickly leaving the arena. The first round winner is me.

The second round is Mr. Satan vs Jewel. Mr. Satan ends up winning the fight easily. Compared to Jewel, Mr. Satan can use Ki to enhance himself but even looking at basic fighting skills, Mr. Satan can be considered decent at fighting. That is if PL were not involved.

The third and final 1v1 match is Videl vs 18. Videl put up a good fight at first but 18 soon got bored and knock her out of the arena.

We are giving a short break after the 1v1. Not that anyone besides Mr. Satan needs it. After the rest, all three of us, me, 18, and Mr. Satan enter the arena for the 3 person battle royal. In other words, it'll be me vs 18 with Mr. Satan watching from the side.

"Do you want to continue. You know you can't beat me." I told 18

"Yeah, but there is 10 million Zeni on the line so I'll at least try." 18

I raise my power to 11%(319 million PL) of my base. It should be about the same as 18 or a little higher than 18 if she didn't train. "To make it fairer and let me experience a better battle, I'll keep my PL at this level. That should be ok with you right?"

18 smile "Sure, at least this way I'll have a chance."

"Just so we don't completely destroy the stage, let's not use energy attack."

"Whatever." 18

Not bothering with anything else, I charge at 18 sending a kick to her side. Instead of dodging like I think she would. She blocks my leg and sends a straight punch at my face. Using one of my hands to slap the attack away, I counter with a punch of my own just to have it block 18 again. After a few more exchanges, I jump back to ready my next moves.

'This is going to be harder than I thought.' I analyze 18 to see if I can find any weakness in her stance. 'Nothing, I guess I'll just have to make one then.'

I rush 18 again, this time swiping at her legs but she just jumps over it. Not giving her any time to react, I kick the ground and fly toward her direction and punch her right into the ground again creating a crater with dust everywhere. I didn't want to charge blindly into a cloud of dust so I landed a few feet away from the crater.

A few seconds later 18 charges out of the cloud to send a flying kick at my face. Ducking under, I grab her leg and swing her out of the arena but she comes to a stop before hitting the ground and flies back onto the stage.

'Note to self: The reason fighter smash their opponents into the ground is because it doesn't give their opponents enough time to react.' With that thought, I charge at 18 again wanting to make her stay out of the arena so it'll be easier to knock her into the ground. After a few rounds of exchange, 18 knock me back and landed safely on the stage.

"There goes my plan of ending this quickly. I guess we're in this for the long run."

"Maybe you are right, or you can just give up and let me have the Zeni" 18

"Na, I still want to fight."

As soon as I finish I charge at 18 again and probably because I tempted fate. The battle lasted for 3 hours without a clear winner. 'I guess this is what happens when you have two people with unlimited stamina and similar PL fight each other.' After three hours of battle, I wasn't physically tired at all but mentally, I want to sleep right now.

"This is taking too long. I know I say I'll only use this much power but I want to sleep right now so..." I power up to 12%. "I'll end this quickly." I charge at 18 without letting her talk and kick her right into the arena wall.

"Phew, sorry about that." I call out to 18. With 18 out of the arena, I turn my attention to Mr. Satan who seems to have a puddle of sweat gather under him from watching us fight.

"Mr. Satan, I want you to come at me with your strongest punch. I don't really want to win so, I'll pretend to be knocked out of the arena too." I use the clone that been following Mr. Satan to talk so only he can hear.

When I finish talking, Mr. Satan seems to regain his confidence again and start boosting to the audience. He finishes by throwing a straight punch at my face that was so weak that it probably won't be able to even move Videl. Going with the flow, I flew backward in a way that seems like the punch is what knocks me out. The winner of the 25th WMA is Mr. Satan again.

I went to the locker room to change out of my sweaty and dirty clothes. When I come out, I see Videl at the door waiting for me.

"You should be able to easily beat dad. Why didn't you do so?" Videl

"It's already annoying having the reputation of being dad's 'students'. I don't want it to get even more annoying by adding the title of beating the 'world strongest' to my reputation. Anyway, I'm going home to sleep. You want me to drop you off before I do so?"

"What about the prize?" Videl

"I'll leave it to the clone I have following your dad around."

"Alright, take me home too. I don't want to have to use the long way home if I have the chance to instantly get there." Videl

"Great. Grab on." Videl did as I say. I teleport us to Videl's house first. I give her a kiss and say "See you tomorrow." before teleporting back to my own house and jump straight into bed. But before I did, I feel a familiar massive Ki signature coming from the arena.

"Sigh, I forgot that Vegeta's going to kill a lot of people by destroying part of the arena. No rest for me yet then." I teleport back to the arena and quickly make my way to the stage. I got there just in time for Vegeta to fire an energy blast toward the audience. Acting quickly, I jump in front of the blast and hit it toward space.

"Vegeta! If you want to fight Goku take it somewhere else."

"Shut up! I don't take orders from anyone!" Vegeta.

"Sure, fight here then. I'll just interrupt your fight every chance I have."

Vegeta glared at me. "Fine!" and fly off.

"Goku, I think you should follow him to make sure he doesn't try to kill more people."

"Yeah. What about you? What are you going to do?" Goku.

"I need a rest so I'm going to sleep." I said not giving them a chance to reply. I teleport right onto my bed this time and drift off to sleep.


	21. Buu

After sleeping for a while, I hear a knock on the door. I went and open the door only to see half the Z fighter there, the one that didn't go with Shin.

"Do you need something?" I said tiredly.

"Ah, Ken. I didn't know this is your house. Anyway, I track the Dragon Balls and it said the last one is in your house. Can you let us use it?" Bulma

"Dragon Balls? Oh right, I pick up the one star Dragon Ball a while back. Hold on, let me get it." I went back into the house and grab the dragon ball from the frame. "Here, now go summon Shenron somewhere else, I'm trying to sleep here." I throw that dragon ball to Bulma and close the door.

"Thank you." I can hear Bulma yell from outside. I went to sleep again afterward. 'Hopefully no one will bother me this time.'

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

'What is it this time?' I thought as I wake up. Looking at the clock, I can see that I been asleep for a while. I guess that's enough sleep for now. I open the door and see Videl standing there.

"Oh, hey Videl. Did something happen?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DID SOMETHING HAPPEN! DIDN'T YOU SEE THE MESSAGE THE EVIL WIZARD SENT!" Videl yells at me.

"Evil wizard? Sorry I was asleep until now so I didn't see anything but shouldn't Gohan and his friends be able to do something about the wizard?"

"The wizard is not the problem. The problem a monster name Buu that follows him. I can feel Gohan and his friend's Ki fighting Buu but in the end, Buu won. What's worst is the world wants my dad to go fight Buu." Videl said crying a little at the end. "I'm scared Ken."

I pull Videl in for a hug."Don't be, I'm still here. And you don't have to worry about your father. I can still feel my clone with him so if he's in trouble my clone teleport him away."

Videl didn't say anything and just continue to hug me.

After a while, I broke the hug. "Come on, let me take you somewhere." I grab Videl's hand and teleport to the base of the lookout I found during my travel. "Come on, let go up."

When we reach the top, we can see everyone there beside the Saiyans and Piccolo.

"Hey everyone, where is everyone else?"

"Ken? What are you doing here?" Bulma

"I just heard what happen from Videl. I have been asleep the whole time so I didn't hear the Wizard's message."

"You came a little late. Vegeta and Gohan are dead and Goku already returns to the afterlife." Piccolo said as he landed on the lookout.

"Gohan is dead?" Videl say in disbelief.

I turn to Bulma "Hmm... Bulma, don't you have the dragon ball?"

"I do, but we decide to use them after Buu is dealt with or when we really need it." Bulma

Piccolo looks down toward the Earth "Something seems to be happening."

"Wha.." I was going to ask what going on but Mr. Satan carrying a puppy appear next to me and my clone disappear giving me the memories. I stop for second processing all the memory learning that Buu just split. As soon as I finish, I sense two similar but massive Ki fighting each other.

"What happens? Where am I? What about Buu?" Mr. Satan said confused at how he suddenly appear here.

"DAD!" Videl runs to him.

"Dende, do you mind taking care of them for a while?" I ask Dende

"Sure I don't mind. What are you going to do." Dende

"I'm going after Buu. I think I know what happens to him."

"WHAT! NO, you can't go. Not even Gohan and his father can defeat Buu. I don't want to lose you." Videl said grabbing me and not letting me go.

I pat her head and said, "Don't worry, I'm stronger than Gohan and you should know I can't be easily killed."

"But.." I kiss Videl, not letting her finish.

"I promise I'll be back so don't worry."

"Alright… " Videl reluctantly let go. "I'll wait for you here."

I smile at her before teleporting to a mark my clone left at Buu's house. I should get instant transmission later. It'll make teleporting to a target so much easier.

I appear just in time to see Evil Buu tossing a chocolate Good Buu into his mouth. It seems I'm too late. I was going to kill Evil Buu but I guess I'll have to deal with Super Buu now. I don't really want to kill him along with Good Buu inside.

I watch Evil Buu start transforming until he turns pink like regular Buu and changes from his skinny form into a more muscular form. 'Oh right. Oracle, is there any way I can get Good Buu out?'

[Host can follow what Vegito did and let Buu absorb Host before breaking out.]

'I thought you need the Paterna earrings for that?'

[No, Host just needs to create a Ki barrier to stop the process of being absorbed. Host will need to be twice as strong as Buu to succeed.]

'What's his power level right now?'

[Estimate to be 24 billion.]

'24 billion huh? I'm not strong enough to get Good Buu out and I don't think I can kill Super Buu even in my Perfect Form.' While I was thinking Buu look straight at me. 'Crap, I guess I have to figure it out as I fight.'

Buu flies over and stop in front of me "You must be the guy I was promised to fight."

"No, you should have felt it right? His growing Ki, getting stronger by the minute."

"Hehehe. You're right, then I should just kill you." Buu raises his hand and fire an energy blast at me.

I hit the blast away. "It won't be that easy to kill me. HAA" I quickly power up and transform into my Perfect Form.

Buu frown at me before laughing crazily and charge over to fight. He sends a punch at me. I'm able to easily block his attacks and whatever attack I fail to block is easily healed by my regeneration. While this is true for me. The same can also be said for Buu.

Even though he's weaker than me, I'm not able to kill him in one hit so he just keeps regenerating himself. Not to mention the fact that Buu can move any part of his body around like it's rubber making it incredibly hard to hit him.

After fighting him for a few minutes. 'Dammit, I'm getting nowhere like this. If I don't do something different it'll end up like the fight with 18.' I kick Buu in the head sending him flying away and jump back to get on stable ground.

'I'm in dragon ball but I haven't even tried this move out yet.' I cupped my hand and bring it to my side. "KA." I bring as much of my Ki out as I can. "ME." I focus and condense the Ki into my cupped hand. "HA." I spin the Ki in my hand so I can condense even more Ki in it. "ME." I send as much Ki into the spinning ball of Ki as I can handle just in time to see Buu flying back. "HAAAAAAAA" and shoot the Ki blast right at Buu.

"Phew." 'That attack should surpass my current PL but I don't think it's enough to kill Buu yet.' As if Buu was trying to prove me right. A bunch of pink smoke in the surrounding gather together and form into Buu again. 'Yup, I knew it won't be that easy.'

"Come on Buu. Is that all you got." I try to provoke him. It seems to work as steam seem to come out of his head and he charges at me again.

"Haha, you won't be able to do anything being that slow." I also dodge moving faster than Buu can and send a flying kick right into Buu's stomach.

"AHHH!" Buu cry out in pain before stopping and smile "Just kidding."

"Crap!" I try to jump back but I notice that my leg is trap in Buu's stomach. "Double crap." I look up to see Buu gather energy into his mouth. "Triple cra.." I said than Buu blast the energy beam at point brink range taking the top half of my body with it.

"Hehehe. Now I just have to find that warrior and I can have more fun." Buu said as he drops the lower half of my body to the ground.

'Great. This is what I get for being careless... How can I even think right now? I'm pretty sure my head was blasted into ash by Buu just now... and why am I not freaking out when my upper body was just obliterated. Oh well.' I focus my Ki on the upper half of my body and sure enough, the top half of my body instantly grow out again.

"Much better." I stand up and look over at Buu about to leave. "Hey ugly" I send a small Ki blast that explodes on Buu's head. "I'm not done with you yet."

Buu turns around and looks at me. He angrily says "You should be dead. Why are you still here."

"Like you have any right to say that. You have been blown up countless time and you are still here." I glare at Buu. I power up wanting to continue the fight but stop. 'Huh? I feel more powerful than normal. Hmm… Oracle, Stats'

[Name: Seru Ken (Ken Lee)

System Name: Oracle

Race: Frost Demon, Saiyan, Namekian, Human

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Power level:

Base - 2.9 x 1.5 = 4.35 Billion

Perfect - 29 x 1.5 = 43.5 Billion

Zenkai - 0.5]

'Oracle, how come this is the first time I got a Zenkai. I'm pretty sure I got hurt a lot during my training.'

[Zenkai only happens when a Saiyan gets hurt in battle. Host has never been hurt in battle before, that is why Host didn't get a Zenkai before.]

'What abo..' I dodge an energy blast from Buu. 'I guess I'll deal with it later. Now I have to focus on Buu.' "It's not nice to attack people when they aren't paying attention you know."

"It's not nice to ignore people in a fight you know." Buu says grinning.

"Huh? Since when did you know how to talk back like that?" I said surprise.

"Learned it from you." Buu gives another grin.

I stare blankly at Buu. 'Yeah, I should finish this quickly before Buu learn anything else. Oracle, any suggestion?'

[Host can turn into a Super Saiyan]

'Wait. I can do that now?'

[Yes, it has been more than a year and Host build up more than enough S-Cell.]

'Then why didn't you say anything.'

[Host never ask]

'Urgg. Nevermind. How do I turn Super Saiyan.'

[Host needs to focus his Ki onto his near the upper part of his spine where most S-Cell is located.]

'Just like that?'

[Yes]

'That sound too easy.'

[Would Host rather it be harder?]

'No. Pretend I didn't say anything. At least it's better than what I first plan. I was planning just fight Buu until I get enough power from Zenkai to get Good Buu out or until I can kill Super Buu.' I look over to the bored Buu who look like he was going to sneak attack me again.

"Awww, you look over. I was going to blast you to pieces when you weren't looking." Buu

"Yeah yeah, just wait for a second, will you? I'll show you something good."

"Oooo is it tasty." Buu

"You'll have to find out." I smirk as I change to my base form again.

"You just return to being weak again. That doesn't seem good at all." Buu

"I'm not finished yet. You'll see. HAAAAAA!" I begin focusing Ki where Oracle told me and I can feel my PL rapidly increasing until it I feel as if some limit that has been placed on me break. Stopping, I look at the now yellow aura that surrounds me.

"So this is what it feels like to be a Super Saiyan." I pause to feel the incredible amount of power that filled my body. I look over at Buu. "This is the end for you Buu." I charge up an attack. "Take thi…"

"WAIT!" A voice that sound like two different voices yell out making me stop. I turn around and I can see who I assume is Gotenks flying over.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of a fight right now." I said annoyed. "In fact, Why are you even here right now?"

"I'm the one who's going to defeat Buu and I'm not going to let anyone take it away from me." Gotenks arrogantly.

"Sigh, can't you see that the fight is almost over. If you wanted to fight, why didn't you come sooner."

"Hehehe, I was training so I couldn't come." Gotenks

"Just go back, you don't have enough power to beat Buu."

"Are you saying that I'm weak!" Gotenks said angrily.

"Yes, yes I am." I smirk as I see a vein appear on Gotenks forehead.

"I'll guess I just have to show you how strong I'm then. HAAAAAAAA" Gotenks power up and quickly transform into SS3.

"Hahaha, are you scare now." Gotenks

"No, you are still weak." I smirk at him.

"Grrr." Gotenks

"Let me show you str…" I said before I notice a pink blob sneaking up behind Gotenks. 'Finally, time to get Good Buu out.'

As the pink blob jump at Gotenks, I acted surprised "Shit! Watch out!" I kick Gotenks away as the pink blob surround me and absorb me into Buu.

I instinctively close my eyes and when I open them, I can see that I'm in a different place. 'So this is what it looks like inside Buu. Looks just like the show…. Gotenks should be able to handle Super Buu until the fusion wore off so now I just have to find Good Buu.' I wander around for close to 5 minutes before finding a pod with Buu in it.

'That took longer than I thought. I thought that it only took Goku and Vegeta a few seconds to find these pods but I guess that's just anime not wanting to bore the audience with the long wait. I should make this quick so I don't get trap when Super Buu transform back into Kid Buu.' After I finish thinking of what to do, I look around for a possible exit.

After finding what looks like an exit, I quickly run back to Good Buu's pod. 'Well, here goes nothing.' I pull it out like Vegeta did and quickly run toward the exit without waiting to see what'll happen.

"HAHA, Finally out!" I yell as I made it out of Buu.

"ARRGGGG!" ?

I turn around as a hear a pained scream to see Buu start to transform into a muscular form.

"Hey! What did you do to my opponents." Gotenks

"Huh? Oh, I forgot that you are still here." I said to Gotenks as I summon a clone. "You should go back, I'll handle everything else."

"I don't answer to you. I'll do whatever I want." Gotenks

"I wasn't asking." I said as my clone appears behind Gotenks. My clone quickly chops the back of Gotenks neck making him go unconscious. As Gotenks fall, he untransform spitting into Trunks and Goten.

'Huh, so the fusion stops when you are knocked unconscious. I didn't know that.' I thought as my clone grab the boys and teleport back to the lookout. I look over at Buu and see that he still haven't finish transforming yet.

'I guess I'll just finish this quickly otherwise he might blow up the planet.' I thought as I charge up another Kamehameha. I decide to use a Full Power Kamehameha just in case. As I finish charging I see Buu is almost finished.

'This ending is kind of anticlimactic but I guess it's better than having the Earth blown up.' I fired the Full Power Kamehameha at Buu not waiting for him to finish transforming. Buu dies without even knowing how.

'I guess that's over.' I look down at Good Buu. 'Now I just have to deal with you.' I grab Buu, transform back into my base form and teleport to the lookout.


	22. Dragon Balls

When I appear on the lookout I wasn't prepared for Videl to tackle me and we both fall to the ground. Looking at her, I can see the relief on her face as she hugs me.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you." I said as I hug her back. After I feel that Videl calmed down, I break the hug and hold her hand instead. "Come on, we can hug later. Everyone's watching right now." I tease her.

Videl looks up and blushed when she sees everyone looking at us. "Well, it's not like we are hiding the fact that we are going out." Videl said too embarrassed to make eye contact with anyone.

I look over to see that everyone is still on guard for some reason before remembering that I brought Good Buu with me.

"What is he doing here? We should kill him before he tries to blow up the planet." Piccolo said seeing that we are finally paying attention to them.

"Hahaha, you don't have to worry about that. You should have seen it right? Due to Mr. Satan action Buu literally expel the evil part of him so you can say he is Good Buu now." I explain making everyone look at Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan himself is getting nervous from the attention the strong people are giving him.

"That's right. Buu did save me and Bee after all." Mr. Satan said trying to act brave while holding up the dog that they picked up.

"Bark bark" Bee

"Mr. Satan. Bee." Good Buu sees them and quickly run over to them to check if they are ok.

"See, he's different." I pointed at Buu

"But what if he split out something like that again," Krillin said still scare of Buu.

"You don't have to worry about that. If it ever happens, I can easily deal with it. Even if I'm not there, Gohan and Trunks will probably be strong enough to beat him by that point"

"Hm." Piccolo nodded while everyone else just goes along with it.

"Now, then. Dende, I can talk to you in private for a minute." I said to Dende before walking into one of the buildings on the lookout.

"Alright." Dende reply as he follows me.

Inside the building, I close the door and ask Dende "Can you make it so the dragon can revive a person more than once?"

Dende thinks about it before he replies "I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough to do that. If I did it, it'll limit the wishes to 1 wish only."

"Huh? Well, how about this." I said as I put a hand over Dende's head and use Potential Unlock for the first time. I can feel Dende power increase but only by a small amount as he doesn't train much. "You are stronger now and when I said more than once, it could just be two times instead of one."

Dende was surprised that I know how to awaken someone's potential but quickly calm down before saying "Hmm… if it's just two I think I can do it now. Wait here for a minute." Dende walks toward a wall and places his hand on a symbol on the wall. The wall then got push in before opening up to unveil a small component that has a statue of a dragon in it.

'Huh, what do you know. I picked the room where the statue of Shenron was hidden in.' I thought as I watch Dende use his magic on the dragon.

After a flash of light, Dende smiles and turns around to told me "It's done. You should be able to revive someone twice now."

"Excellent. Now let's go and surprise everyone. You should know what I want to do right?"

"Yes." Dende

Walking outside, we see Bulma summoning Shenron. Sure enough, a giant green eastern dragon appears from the ball.

"Why have you summoned me. State your wishes." Shenron

Before Bulma can start he wishes I interrupt her "Hey Bulma, can I make the wishes? I haven't done it before and I want to try."

"Sure, you save the earth after all so I don't see why not." Bulma

"Awesome. Here goes nothing, Shenron, I wish for everything to be restored to how it was before Babadi came here except for the people that are evil."

After I finish my wish, Shenron's eye glows for a second before he said "Your wish has been granted. Now state your second wish."

"Hey, is it ok if I make everyone forgot about Buu? I mean due to Babadi, everyone is scared of Buu now." I ask everyone.

"What about Vegeta?" Bulma

"You don't have to worry, he got revive along with everyone else. I can sense him making his way over here now."

"In that case, I don't really care what you wish for" Bulma

"Alright. Shenron, my second wish is to make every human beside the people here forget about Buu."

"It shall be done." Shenron eyes glow again "Now state your final wish."

"Why don't you do this one Dende." I said to the Kami of earth.

"Sure, Shenron, can you bring the Saiyan known as Goku back to life." Dende

"What!" The Z fighters.

"I thought you can only bring people back to life once." Krillin

Before anyone can answer, Shenron said, "Your wish has been granted, farewell." The dragon balls flew into the sky and scatter around the worlds again.

"So, that's what you talk to Dende about." Piccolo

"Hehe, Yeah. I help Dende a bit and we manage to make it so Shenron can bring people back twice instead of once."

"Not that I'm not happy, but I thought Goku didn't want to return." Krillin

"That doesn't matter to me, he has a family here and he just left them so he can fight in the afterlife. I'm just dragging him back to take care of his family." I said as I grab Videl's hand and create a clone to grab Mr. Satan and Buu. I give them a wide smile and said "Besides, with both Goku and Vegeta here, I don't have to worry about the Earth as they can deal with it. Anyway bye." and teleport away with Videl's family.

* * *

[A/N: Most of the fanfic I like to read have been dropped or gone on a long hiatus. Anyone have any good fanfic recommendation?]


	23. More Time Skips

Videl and I appear inside my house while my clone drops Mr. Satan and Buu at their house and explain where Videl and I are at. I didn't have to worry about how Goku'll make his way back as he is with Gohan and the Kai.

"Ahhh, home sweet home," I said as I look around. "Vide…" I said before having to stop as I suddenly find a pair of lips covering my own. I was surprised for a moment making me forget what I was going to say but I didn't worry about it as I enjoy the sensation of her soft lips.

I move my hand down to grab her firm bottom making her open her mouth in surprise. Taking advantage of this, I insert my tongue into her mouth and wrap it around her. After Videl realizes what happened, she enjoys the kiss for as long as she can before she finally breaks off to catch her breath.

I took her hand and ask with a playful smirk "Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

Videl's face instantly blushes red. "yes." She answers in a whisper.

With all the confirmation I need, I teleport us midair on top of the bed and fall down with Videl on top. Before she can say anything, I seal her lips with my own as I use my hand to explore her body. Videl didn't want to lose out so she moves her hand down and lifts my shirt off. As I return the favor, we strip each other of our clothes not breaking our kiss even once.

* * *

That night happened about four years ago. Since it was our both first time, we got into a couple of embarrassing moments. That night almost made me wish I didn't make such a perverted move when I created my base form. The only reason that night didn't end up a disaster was because Videl is a martial artist so the pain didn't bother her as much as it should.

After high school, almost two years since the fight with Buu, I finally got the courage to propose to Videl. Even though I know that we both love each other, I can't help but get nervous. I mean I wasn't even that nervous fighting Buu.

Videl proves that I was nervous over nothing when she screams "YES!" and tackle me in a hug. After a talk with Videl's dad, we set the wedding to six months after my proposal as that was the day we met or at least talk for the first time as she was in my class and I didn't notice.

Hearing about our wedding, Gohan jokingly mentions to Erasa that maybe they should get married too. Erasa didn't even pause to consider it and happily accept Gohan's 'proposal'. That lead to us having a double wedding with me and Videl along with Gohan and Erasa.

Due to me being the world savior's 'student' and Videl being his daughter, our wedding somehow got leaked and blown way out of proportion. We were going to do the wedding near the school where we met but with the whole world knowing about it. We decide to move the wedding to Mr. Roshi's island and brought only our friends and family to the wedding. The Ox King, being the ruler of a small kingdom, was our marriage officiant, vow master or whatever that job is called.

After the wedding, I teleport us back to my… no, it's our house now. I teleport us back to our house outside the city. With me having infinite energy and Videl's training, we didn't come out of the house until the week was over. As you can guess, Videl ends up getting pregnant after that.

9 months later, Videl gives birth to a healthy baby boy. Too healthy in my opinion. I mean he was born with a shocking PL of 100,000, only the Frost Demons are born with power level suppressing that. I even have to buy a necklace that suppresses Ki from the system as normal people can't even get near him without collapsing from the sheer pressure alone.

The good news is that he isn't a Legendary Super Saiyan. I think having one Legendary Super Saiyan in the Universe is enough, having two at the same time might just break the universe. Kind of like in Goku and Broly's fight. Speaking of Broly, I should go try to solve that problem before it makes its way to Earth. Hm… I'll do that later.

My boy's name is Seru Darc, name after the MC of one of my favorite DB fanfiction, not that I'm going to tell anyone where I got the name.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Darc's PL. Goku got excited that there is going to be a new strong fighter to battle against. Vegeta on the other hand almost gives up training hahaha. In the end, Vegeta took kid Trunks and went off for more training. Goku follows Vegeta's example and took off to North Kai's place to train.

Just 1 and a half months after Darc was born, he can not only crawl around but also float too. I wasn't really surprised to see him float around as his PL is 100,000. At 4 months old, Darc was able to start walking already and 2 months after that, Drac said his first word.

Now, at only a little over one year old, he can already be seen running around like a 2 years old kid. When Darc is old enough, I plan to train him so he can control his power because as of now, without the bracelet suppressing his power, his power will go out of control wrecking everything in the surrounding.

Erasa and Gohan also have a little baby girl. She was born just 2 months after Drac. It seems Gohan's family was the one that named the kid as they named her Pan. Unlike Darc, Pan seems like a regular kid, that is until she starts floating around like Darc did.

We often went to visit Erasa and Gohan to let Darc play with Pan. Darc grows up like an older brother to Pan. During Darc's first birthday, a dog somehow sneaks into the yard we were celebrating in and scare Pan. Darc saw the scared Pan so he stands in front of her blocking the dog from her like a knight in shining armor. I even manage to take a picture of that moment and frame it on the wall of our house.

In the 4 years since the fight with Buu, Videl doesn't train as hard as she uses too. She still kept up with her training but she likes to spend most of her time looking after little Darc. The last time I check her PL it's already over 20,000. As for me, I stop checking PL after my base PL reach 500 trillion a year ago. (A/N: That mean I'm not going to use PL to show who is stronger anymore, I'm just going to point it out instead)

During my training, I asked Oracle if I can fuse or at least use my two transformations at the same time. The answer is yes, but because of Rai, Oracle won't tell me how to do it. Big surprise there ?. In the end, I got some inspiration from Gohan's mystic form. I went with the idea that if I can bring out my Perfect From's power in my base form, then I can turn Super Saiyan and still have both power.

It worked… sort of. I manage to bring out the power of my Perfect From but the exoskeleton still appears on my body kind of like an armor without the weird helmet and face part of the original form. I decided to name it my Armored Form. Like that, I'm able to turn Super Saiyan while having the power of my Perfect Form multiplying my base power by 750. In the end, it ended up more like Super Saiyan 4 instead of Mystic Gohan.

As for why my power was multiply by 750 and not 500. It was because, during the time I was trying to combine my two transformations, I got stuck and start to train my Super Saiyan form instead. I manage to easily reach Super Saiyan full power after 2 months of training but couldn't go Super Saiyan 2 no matter what I try so I go back to trying to combine the two again.

When I succeed in combining the two transformations, I got a feeling that I'm still able to go farther. So I follow that feeling and unlock my Super Saiyan 2 transformation making my total multiplier 1000. I decide to call the new form Perfect Super Saiyan. (A/N: See why I'm not doing PL anymore. It gets even more ridiculous if you add god transformation into the mix)

I didn't just focus on my transformation, I also bought and train in some new skills and magic. The most notable one is Instant Transmission. Now I don't have to visit a place in order to leave a mark and teleport there. I can just lock onto a familiar Ki and teleport there. I haven't practiced it that much because I have my own way of teleporting so I still need a few seconds to focus and can only teleport to familiar Ki.

On the magic side of thing, I brought Magic Materialization. I wonder why I didn't buy that sooner it was so useful in everyday life especially in a house where your family, even the baby, can easily break everything.

I wanted to buy something like Hit time skip but it seems those are not magic or technique and are instead rare traits of Hit's species, kind of like the Super Saiyan transformation.

I also visit Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo during those four years. I mostly went to them for a spar to gain more fighting experience as well as sharpen my skills. At first, I tried to limit my PL to be the same as them but because I don't have the experience to back me up like them, I quickly got beat up. The only reason I was able to fight 18 to a tie at a similar PL was because 18 don't fight much.

After that, I kept my PL high enough so they can get a good fight and I can get better at fighting. The fight with Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo is also one of the reasons my base PL went up so fast. Since they know don't I don't die easily, they went all out against me while I have to be careful and refine my skills so I don't kill them. It ended up with me getting a lot of Zenkai boost. Now, while my skills and technique weren't as good as theirs. I can keep up with them at the same PL.

* * *

[A/N: I tried to write a lemon scene but I spent two hours just getting that small part down. I give up afterward so for the foreseeable future, I will not be attempting to write any smut. I guess this novel will never make it pass T for teen rating... until I get better at writing lemon.]


	24. The God of Destruction Appear

Right now I, Videl and our son Darc are on a yacht in the middle of the ocean. We were invited by Bulma to celebrate her birthday. I wonder how old she is… definitely not going to ask her.

Darc is running around playing with Marron, Pan, Goten, and Trunks while Videl and I are enjoying a nice relaxing afternoon together. Of crouse, I know this is not going to last long. The god of destruction Beerus is coming to Earth soon.

As if to prove me correct, I suddenly feel Goku's Ki spike tremendously. I'm sure he's at North Kai's planet so for me to be able to feel it from here, he must've gone Super Saiyan 3. A few seconds later, Goku's Ki disappears again. 'Wow, Goku got defeated faster than I thought.'

"Is something wrong?" Videl asks as I wasn't paying attention.

"Nothing, I just feel like something big will be happening soon."

"Hm" Videl grab my hand, "Until it happens, why don't we go enjoy ourselves," Videl says as she drags me to a food stall.

"Alrig..." I said before someone interrupt me with a mental message.

'Ken! This is King Kai.' North Kai. I got to know him during one of the many spars I have with Goku on his planet.

I pause making Videl stop too. "Oh, what's up King Kai." I said back while thinking, 'So that's what I forgot, I haven't learn telepathy yet.'

'The God of Destruction Beerus is heading to Earth. Whatever you do, don't fight him. Earth will be destroyed if you do.' North Kai said worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about me, I know who Beerus is. I found a record on him a while back when I was traveling around." I lie to North Kai.

'Oh, that's good then. I going to warn Vegeta too so he doesn't do anything stupid.' North Kai

"Alright. Bye."

"That was King Kai? Did he need something." Videl asks. Over the course of our life together, I end up telling her about many of the secrets or not really well-known part of our universe.

"No, he was just warning us that a powerful guy will be heading here."

"If King Kai is warning us then that person must be really powerful. Will everything be alright?" Videl asks worriedly.

"Well, as long as we don't do anything stupid then nothing bad will happen."

"I hope you're right," Videl said still a little worry.

"Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll be sure to deal with it." I reassure Videl,

"Hm." Videl nodded.

I let go of Videl's hand and told her "I'm gonna go check on everyone to make sure everything is alright."

Videl gives me a peck on the cheek "Be back soon"

"Of course I would. I wouldn't want to leave my beautiful wife alone." I tease her. Before grabbing two pudding on a nearby stall and leave.

I turn the corner into a hallway of the yacht just in time to see Beerus appear behind Vegeta. He moved so fast that I didn't even see how he got there.

Beerus points a finger at Vegeta who didn't notice him and "Bang" Beerus said making Vegeta jump back in both surprise and scare.

"Hahahahaha" I laugh catching everyone's attention "I haven't seen Vegeta this scare since, well ever." I walk toward the three of them "You must be the God of Destruction Beerus and Whis. Pudding?" I offer them then pudding.

Beerus look at the pudding speciously.

"It's food," I told Beerus.

He quickly takes the pudding and asks me "And who might you be?"

"Ah. Where are my maner, I'm Seru Ken. King Kai have notified me of your arrival."

Whis and Beerus eat the pudding and are really surprised by how good it tastes. After wolfing down the whole thing, Beerus look up to see me staring.

"*Cough, that treat was really good. Do you happen to have more?" Beerus

"You can follow me to the deck. There are tons of food more delicious than pudding." I turn around to lead them to where the party is at. It seems the thought of delicious food made them forgot that Vegeta is here. That or they didn't really care in the first place.

As we walk toward the party Beerus speak up "You seem like a knowledgeable guy. I'm looking for a Super Saiyan God. Do you know anything about it."

"Super Saiyan God? I don't." I said as Beerus frown. "But I think I know where to find someone who does." Making Beerus frown disappear.

"Well then, let's go meet this person." Beerus

"You don't have to worry about that. Why don't you go enjoy the food at the party and I'll go get him for you."

Beerus eye lit up remembering the tasty food again. "Alright then. Go on."

As we turn the corner, we see Bulma coming toward us. "Ah, Bulma. This is Beerus and Whis. You don't mind if they join the party do you?" I ask

"No, they are welcome to join if they want. Do you know where Vegeta is?" Bulma.

"Vegeta is just down the hallway there" I pointed at the hallway we just came from. I was going to lead them to the party but I remember that Bulma has already gathered the Dragon Ball and hid them somewhere on the ship.

"The party is just over there." I pointed to the deck. "You'll have to excuse me as I need to go look for the guy that might know about the Super Saiyan God." After Beerus nods, I turn back to follow Bulma and ask her about the Dragon Balls. I quickly caught up to Bulma as she was yelling at a daze Vegeta.

"Hey, Bulma!" I called out.

"Oh. Ken, I thought you went back to the party with your friends." Bulma

"Friends? Oh no, I just met them now. It's Vegeta that knows them. Anyway, do you have a dragon radar with you."

"Dragon radar? No, I don't but I already collected all the Dragon Balls. I'm going to use them as the prize for today's competition." Bulma

"In that case. Can I borrow the Dragon Balls? I need it for something really important."

Bulma looks at me for a second as if trying to see if it's really that important. "Alright, here's the key. They are in the centermost room of the ship. Just press the button once you are there." Bulma said as she throws me a remote.

"Thanks" I call out to Bulma as I leave to get the Dragon Balls.


	25. Two Super Saiyan God?

When I got back to the deck, I can hear Vegeta yell "YOU"LL PAY IN BLOOD" as he powers up. Looks like Bulma got hit while I wasn't here. I wasn't even gone that long. *Sigh, let's just get this over with.

As Vegeta knocks Beerus into the sky and was about to fire an energy blast at him. I quickly turn Super Saiyan and knock Vegeta out.

"Sorry about the wait Beerus. I got what I need, do you still want to know about the Super Saiyan God!" I said like everything is perfectly normal.

Beerus fly down not even hurt from Vegeta's beating "Where is this person you're talking about? My patience is running thin."

"Just a second," I said as I move back to put the Dragon Balls on the ground. "Shenron! Raise!" I call out. Shenron appears in with a majestic light show trying to act cool but as soon as he saw Beerus and Whis, he got scared and start stuttering.

"L-Lord Beerus. What can I do for you." Shenron completely ignores everyone else and focus on Beerus.

"Do you know of a Super Saiyan God?" Beerus

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know any Super Saiyan God Lord Beerus." Shenron

"Then I came all this way for nothing," Beerus said with a frown.

"Wait!" I call out. "Shenron, can you tell us what you know about the Super Saiyan God," I asked. Shenron sigh in relief as this was something he knows. Shenron then told us about the ritual of the Super Saiyan God. We'll need 6 pure-hearted Saiyan to work together to temporarily bring in a Super Saiyan God.

Before Shenron can leave I use one of the wish to bring Goku back to Earth as he isn't here yet. When Goku appears, Shenron quickly disappears and scatter the Dragon Balls around the Earth again.

"There we go. Now we know how to get a Super Saiyan God. So who wants to become a God?" I ask as I face the Saiyans of Earth. After arguing for a few moments, it was decided that Goku will become the Super Saiyan God.

Someone did nominate me but I turn them down because while I have more power, my experience and skills are not as good as Goku or Vegeta. I wouldn't be able to adapt to the power as well as they do. Also, I don't have Goku ability to make friends with everyone I fight and I'm afraid Beerus will blow up the Earth for real if I fight him.

Since I'm part Saiyan, I along with Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks pour our energy into Goku and he manages to awaken as a Super Saiyan God. When Goku and Beerus start their fight, Oracle who has been quiet for a while now suddenly pop up

[Ding! Congratulations, Host has acquired remnant of God Ki.]

'Huh? What are you talking about Oracle?'

[Due to the ritual of the Saiyan God, Host and everyone involved have gained a small trace of God Ki that can be brought out by training.]

'Wait so you mean I can unlock Super Saiyan Blue?!'

[Yes]

'Is this the reason why Vegeta can become a Super Saiyan Blue without first getting the Super Saiyan God?'(A/N: I'm sure this isn't how it work as I made this part up but it makes sense right?)

[Host is correct]

'Wow, you learn something new every day. I guess I should look for an opportunity to train after this is over.'

[I recommend Host gather more remnant of God Ki to make training in God Ki easier]

'How am I supposed to do that?'

[Host can do the ritual again to gain God Ki or make someone else gain God Ki.]

'Hmm… alright, I'll try'

I walk up to "Hey Whis, Beerus is just looking for an entertaining fight right? Does he care if more than one person fight him?"

"Hmm… I believe he doesn't." Whis

"Perfect. Hey, Vegeta! Everyone! Gather around!" I call out to everyone.

"What!" Vegeta calls out grumpy as he makes his way over.

"Well, I was thinking. Since we have enough Saiyan here, why don't we do the ritual again to gain another strong fighter." I said surprising everyone as they didn't think of that.

Before anyone else can reply, Vegeta said "Fine, but I'm doing it this time." not allowing any argument.

"Fine with me. Come here, Darc." I call out to my son. "Here hold my hand," I said as I held out my hand to Darc. I confirm with Oracle that Darc can already turn into a SS like Gohan and Trunks but he hasn't because he never need to and I haven't told him how to.

When Darc grabs my hand, I held out my other hand and everyone gathers again. This time, Vegeta replace Goku and Drac replace Vegeta. Sure enough Vegeta hairs turn red as his Ki disappears. Vegeta clenches his fist to admire his new power.

"You should hurry up. That doesn't last forever. Besides don't you want to get some payback for what Beerus did?" I said making Vegeta smirk as he took off to join the fight.

[Ding! Host has acquired remnant of God Ki]

[Ding! Host have unlocked the condition to learn more about Golden Frieza.]

'Golden Frieza? I guess I'll check it out later when I'm training God Ki'

As we watch the fight, not that we can follow much of it, Krillin suddenly says "Wait! We still have Pan here, why don't you guys do it again so Ken can join the fight."

"Huh? That's right if Ken joins we'll have a better chance." Videl

"Na, we shouldn't do that."

"What? Why?" Krillin

"Because Goku and Vegeta been rivals for so long that they know how each other fight. If I join, I'll just mess up their coordination and make everything worse." I answer as I continue to watch. 'Also it's because I already got enough remnant God Ki to turn Super Saiyan God if I train.'

"Hm? Looks like the fight is going to be over soon." Right after I said that a figure splashes into the ocean before flying out again out of breath.

"It's dad!" Goten shout.

"Wait. His hair is not red anymore. Does that mean the time ran out." Gohan

"Yes." I answer "But Goku has gotten stronger. Way stronger than normal. I believe he has made some of the power his own." As I finish talking, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and flies up to join the fight again.

Feeling Goku's new power level, Gohan says "Yeah, I think you're right. I never felt so much power before."

After a bright explosion happens in the sky. Everything went quiet for a few minutes before a tried, beat up Goku and Vegeta return.

'It seems this world is a mix between Dragon Ball Super manga and anime. Beerus didn't scare Vegeta in the manga and didn't destroy a piece of 'earth' like he did in the anime.' I thought as we celebrate another victory for Earth.


	26. The Secret of Golden Frieza

Everyone went their separate way after the party. When we got home, I spend a little more time with Videl and Darc before going into my training chamber. I upgraded everything a while back when the training room couldn't contain my growing power anymore.

My current training room has Ki concealment MAX that can hide even the PL of a God of Destruction easily. Gravity attachment MAX that can increase gravity to 100,000. Though I can only go up to 1,500 currently. For some reason, the gravity field gets exponentially stronger the higher up it is. Right now going up even one time more gravity feels like going from 1 to 100 gravity.

I change the material of the training room too. Before it was made out of Katchin, now it's made out of the material used to make the Tournament of Power arena. With my current strength, I can't even put a scratch on the material. I estimated that I need to reach Super Saiyan God level before I can even scratch it.

I also took the liberty to instill some laser guns that fire randomly when I activate it. It helps increase my reaction speed and hopefully can help me with getting Ultra Instinct. That's probably not going to happen anytime soon. I mean even Beerus hasn't unlocked it yet and he been trying to for a long long time.

I close the door to the training room but I didn't start the training yet. Instead, I ask "Oracle, can you tell me more about Golden Frieza?"

[Yes. Golden Frieza is a form Frieza unlock by intense training using the tainted Ki he didn't know he got while in hell. The training along with his hatred of Goku fuel the tainted Ki enough to bring out a power that was able to rival even gods. Because of the same power, it would have significantly shortened his lifespan every time he uses along with sapping a lot of his stamina while in the form. It wasn't until later when Frieza was in hell again that he learn to control such power getting rid of the negative side effect.]

"Wait, so you're saying that Frieza got that power because he literally went to hell and back?"

[Yes]

"Huh, I would have never guessed that, but how does getting God Ki relate to unlocking information about Golden Frieza?"

[While host doesn't have tainted Ki and great anger needed to unlock Frieza's Golden Form. However, Host can do something similar using God Ki.]

"Hmm… Oracle, which one is stronger, the Golden Form or Super Saiyan Blue."

[Both are similar in terms of power but Super Saiyan Blue is accessed by going Super Saiyan God going Super Saiyan. I suggest that Host unlock his Golden Form instead of Super Saiyan God as Host can still turn Super Saiyan in the Golden Form giving host even more power.]

"I can combine Super Saiyan with the Golden Form!? O.O"

[Yes]

"Then what will happen if I combine Super Saiyan Blue with the Golden Form."

[Host can do so but it won't be any different than having regular Super Saiyan with Golden Form. SSB is a form access by utilizing going Super Saiyan with God Ki. Host will already be doing so when host combine both regular Super Saiyan with the Golden Form.]

"That makes sense. I guess there is no quick way to become so powerful that I can just slap Jiren offstage."

"Alright then Oracle, how do I access the Golden Form with God Ki."

[Host need to access God Ki first]

"Oh yeah, forgot I still can't just use God Ki. Oracle, how do I access God Ki?"

[Information not available]

"So I have to learn how to do it myself then... Dammit, I should've agreed to do another Ritual. That would have given me access to God Ki without learning how to use it. Sigh, too late to do anything about it now."

Since I didn't know where to start. I just do my regular training for today and will try to think of how I'm going to unlock God Ki tomorrow. If I still can't after a year, I'll ask the Z fighter to do another Ritual using Frieza's return as an excuse. Not that I intend for Frieza to return. If he did, I plan to get rid of him the first chance I got.

It took me a month to figure out how to access God Ki. After trying everything I can think off. I review what I remember about Dragon Ball Super, more specifically the part where Whis is training Vegeta and Goku and them achieving Super Saiyan Blue for the first time.

I remember the part where Vegeta was recklessly expelling his Ki everywhere then he suddenly turns Super Saiyan Blue afterward. With that, I theorize that Vegeta must have somehow access the God Ki he got from the Ritual after expelling all his regular Ki.

For this to work, I have to expel all mi Ki but as I have an infinite Ki generator, I can't run out of Ki. First I have to turn my Ki generator off. That part was easy as I can ask Oracle to help me with it. Next, I start expelling my Ki inside the training room. I don't have to worry about breaking anything as I can't even scratch the materials.

After all my Ki were exhausted, I try to see if I can sense a different type of energy inside me. It took me another month of work before I got a glimpse of what I was looking for. At first, the Ki feels like a peaceful/calm energy that is able to do anything, but as I continue trying to sense the God Ki, I found that deep inside the Ki lie an energy of pure destruction.

As soon as I feel that destructive force, I immediately stop. If my guess is correct, that should be the power that the Gods of Destruction use. I don't want to become a God of Destruction so I'm not going to touch that. As powerful as it is, it'll bind me into a role I don't want.

After that little incident, I continue trying to sense God Ki again. This time, I won't dig so deep. The training lasted for 3 months before I can actively sense God Ki even when I turn Perfect Super Saiyan and have tons of Ki.

The next step is to bring out God Ki. Since I want to unlock a form similar to Golden Frieza, I decide to try and draw out my God Ki in my Perfect Form. Even though I can feel it, I can't seem to control it like how I can with my normal Ki. It feels like I suddenly grow new limbs and I have to figure out how to use it as I'm not used to it.

After 3 more months, I can finally draw out enough God Ki to attack but not enough to transform yet. It took 4 more months before I can finally transform and I got to say, it was worth all the time I put into training. Unlike Frieza, my new form is not gold. Instead it a mix of red and gold making it look reddish orange.

It must be influenced by both my Saiyan and Frost Demon DNA. I even see some white and light green in my aura. That must have to do with my Human and Namekian DNA. I asked Oracle why my aura is a mix of different color and the response was because I haven't made God Ki mine yet so the Ki took on the property of the different races that I was formed from.

In my new form, since it's incomplete I haven't given it a name yet, I didn't have the stamina problem that Frieza has. In fact, my Ki generator change to generate God Ki every time I transformed and since God Ki is calm, my body can withstand the massive amount of Ki that comes with the transformation. That means I can basically stay in my new God form indefinitely.

I spend the next month trying to make the Ki my own. I can tell I was making progress as the color of my aura start to become one. The white God Ki, which I guess is human, fully merge with the red God Ki of Saiyan turning the color a darker shade of red instead of a lighter red.

The green God Ki of Namekian mix with the gold God Ki of Frost Demon. The result ended with a green color similar to the Legendary Super Saiyan but less… Berserk? That's the best example I can come up with. While the process is slow, I can safely say that I'll be able to complete my new form in another month time.

As I was training, I notice that the bright sky outside suddenly darken.


	27. God Cell

I look outside 'Crap! Are they resurrecting Frieza already?' I quickly run out the door and into my house. I give Videl a peck on the check. "Be back later, something happens so I'm going to check it out."

As soon as I finish talking, I run out the door again and fly straight toward where the big green dragon is. When I was halfway there, I feel a familiar but at the same time unfamiliar Ki appears out of nowhere.

'Did they already revive Frieza? Dammit! I wanted to stop that from happening. I don't want to risk the Earth's destruction just to have a battle like Goku. Gotta hurry, maybe I can kill Frieza again before they leave.'

When I reach the site where Shenron was summoned. The sky clears up again and the Dragon Balls scatter around the Earth. In the sky I see a ship disappear as it enters FTL travel.

"Dammit, I'm too late." I look around and spotted Pilaf's gang. I was going to yell at them but I didn't see the point so I just teleport home. 'Guess I'll have to wait until Frieza return. In the meantime, I'll perfect my God form.'

"Did something happen? The sky went dark a while ago." Videl comes out as she senses that I return.

"Don't worry about it. A group of people just gather the Dragon Balls and wished for some world-class ice cream."

"Really? They went through the trouble of gathering the Dragon Balls just for some ice cream?" Videl said in disbelief.

"World class ice cream." I corrected her. "But yeah, they did just wished for some ice cream. Come on, let's go back inside." Since I could use a break from my training, I decide to spend the rest of the day with my family.

Another month pass and I finally completed God form. I can also perfectly control my God Ki as if it's my normal Ki now. I'm a little jealous that Goku and Vegeta had the help of Whis and it most likely made their training a lot easier. While I can probably do what Goku and Vegeta did and get Whis to train me, I didn't as I don't want to leave my family alone like them.

After completing my new form, I tried to transform in my Armor Form and succeeded easily. My new form looks like it's made of Bronze instead of being green black spots. I still haven't come up with a name and since I just been calling it my God form, I ended up just adding Cell after God. I named it God Cell, not the best name but it kind of fits. Now that I succeeded in getting my God form, I try to go Super Saiyan in it. Big surprise, I fail.

"Oracle, I thought you said I can turn Super Saiyan in my God form."

[Yes, But Host needs to get used to the new form first.]

"I have to wait? How long?"

[Host have to wait a year to get used to God Ki or Host can stay in the God form for half a year to speed up the process.]

"Half a year is too long. Frieza will be coming to Earth in 3 months. Is there another way to speed it up."

[Host can try to unlock Super Saiyan Blue. If Host succeeds Host will be able to turn Super Saiyan in his new God form.]

"Is there another way?"

[There currently isn't]

"So, if I want to be 100% sure I can beat Frieza, I have to unlock Super Saiyan Blue… at least I know how to use God Ki now, that should shorten the time by a lot considering most of the time was spent trying to learn how to use God Ki."

I continue my training, this time trying to get Super Saiyan Blue. I thought it would be easy but it turns out harder than expected. Turns out, I have only been using God Ki in my Perfect Form where my Ki is massive so when I turn into my base form, I lost a bit of control over my God Ki. Nothing half a month of Ki exercises using God Ki couldn't help. In fact, I can say that my Ki control is better than before.

Once I access my God Ki in my base form, my hair turns dark red along with my aura. I guess my base form is just me limiting my body to only my Saiyan and Human DNA while my Perfect form gives me access to all my power.

I ran into another problem after that. As it turns out, the violent nature of a Super Saiyan(SS1) doesn't mix well with God Ki. I think the only reason Goku and Vegeta can turn (Super Saiyan Blue)SSB was because they manage to train until the SS1 state doesn't affect them anymore. Good thing I also reach that point. Even then, trying to go SSB is still very hard.

I end up wasted another half a month before I can finally turn SSB. When I succeed, I was so excited I try to turn Super Saiyan again in my new God Cell form… only to fail again. I asked Oracle what happened and it turns out, achieving SSB only shortens the time from 12 months to 1 month. Staying in the God form doesn't help as I already spread God Ki through all my body when I turn SSB.

So now I have to wait another month in order to get more powerful. At least I still have another month after to get used to my new power. I guess for now I should train my base power and spend more time with my family. Even though I tried to be with them as much as possible, I was still neglecting them this past year.

A month later I unlock Super Saiyan God Cell, or as Royal God Cell. I call it that because when I turn Super Saiyan while in God Cell form, the color of my exoskeleton and aura turns purple. Since purple is usually regarded as a color of royalty and I didn't want to call myself Purple Cell or Purple God Cell, I went with Royal God Cell instead. Later on, I shorten it to just Royal God.

As for my current power level, I don't know if I can beat Beerus in a fight but I'm sure I can at least get him to be serious in a fight. Since I unlock my Royal God form, I have been training to control its power. I don't want to accidentally blow up the Earth or worst, destroy the universe like Goku and Beerus almost did.

Like regular Super Saiyan, the Royal God form takes a lot of energy to sustain and is tough on the body. While the energy part is cover by my core, I still can't stay in it indefinitely because of the strain it put on the body. Though I'm getting close to the point where I can hold it indefinitely.

While I could use my regeneration to keep up with the strain it put on my body, I didn't because I have to focus to regen. It could be deadly in a fight if I split my attention between my enemy and healing my body.

Aside from working on my control, I also worked on my base power level and trying to find out if I can get a Royal God 2. If I succeed, then I'm sure even Jiren won't be my match. After all my God Cell form is as strong as SSB. Adding the Super Saiyan to it makes it 50 times stronger.

If I train my base power level some more, I'm pretty sure I can match or even suppress Jiren in Royal God, multiply that by 2 and I'm sure Jiren won't be a problem anymore. Still, it'll be better not to let the power get into my head. There is no good ending if all you ever think about is power.

Other than training, I have also been preparing for Frieza's return. I even bought a Magic Clone technique from the shop to deal with Frieza's army. Unlike my Clone ability, I can create as many magic clones as I want as long as I have the energy for it and I have unlimited energy.

The downside is that each clone only has 5-10% of my power depending on if I focus on making the clone or not. Also, the Magic Clone can't turn Super Saiyan or access God Ki but the amount of power it has is enough to deal with Frieza's goons. Just for fun and references, I also brought a magic that can make a small explosion of smoke where I want.

Another month has passed before I sense Frieza's Ki coming toward Earth. I can tell it's Frieza because I already learn his Ki signature form when he got revive. I also feel the Ki of the Z fighters heading to where Frieza is going to land.

"Videl! Honey, I'm going out for a bit. It seems like Earth got another visitor from space." I call out into the house.

"Can't you just let the other handle it?" Videl shouts back.

"I could, but this guy's Ki is big and he brought an army with him so I'll be needed there."

"An army? Then I'm coming with you." Videl said as she makes her way toward me.

"If you did, who'll watch Darc? I can feel everyone else already going there."

"Sign, Be back soon alright." Videl

"Yeah, I'll come back as soon as I can." I lean in to give Videl a kiss "Bye." and fly off to join the other.


	28. Return of Frieza

I landed with the Z Fighter and see that everyone was already here. Well, everyone that's supposed to show up anyway. I can see Gohan, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo is here with me.

"So, do you guys know who's coming?" I asked as I shouldn't know Frieza.

"Frieza!" Piccolo said gritting his teeth.

"Frieza? You mean the guy who got killed by Goku on Namek? So that why the Dragon Balls was used."

Piccolo turns to me "You knew that they used the Dragon Balls?" Piccolo asks

"Yes, I saw the sky darken and as I made my way over I sense his Ki but when I got here the ship with his Ki already left. Only a group of children are left behind with some Ice Cream."

"Ice Cream?" Krillin

"Apparently they wished for it from Shenron."

"Enough talking, there here," Piccolo said when a ship landed in front of us. As the ship stop, Frieza in his space chair along with his army fly out of the ship.

"Did he have to bring so many soldiers?" Piccolo

"It doesn't matter anyway. I have an ability I learned that'll be handy against an army so you don't have to worry about them." I told everyone.

"That's nice but where are Goku and Vegeta." Krillin

"They are off training with Whis," I answer

"I guess that's ok, we have Ken and Buu here." Krillin looks around. "Eh? Where's Buu?"

"Well… Once Buu is asleep, he won't wake up for a while. No matter what we tried it was useless." Gohan

"Hm, if Ken can deal with the army as he said then just the six of us should be fine. If not, I brought some Senzu Beans with me." Master Roshi said as he pulls out a bag. After Master Roshi finish speaking, another ship land. Bulma and Jaco come out of the ship. She explains that she wasn't able to contact Goku and Vegeta so she forces Jaco to join the fight.

"Who's that?" Tien Shinhan ask

"Oh, I recognize the symbol on him. He should be a galactic patrolman. They are basically space police but like the police on earth, they are bad at doing their job when someone powerful is involved." I answered him

"Hey! I heard that!" Jaco yelled

"Haha but you're not denying it."

"You…" Jaco

"Focus, we have a more important matter to deal with." Piccolo.

Everyone looks back to the army and see that Frieza already arrive at the front of his army.

"Hm?... The Galactic Patrol and a Namekian eh?" Frieza

"What business do you have with Earth?!" Piccolo

"What else. Revenge. Isn't Son Goku here yet?" Frieza

"He's not here, in the meantime why don't I keep you company," I call out

"Oh? and who might you be." Frieza

"My name is Seru Ken. You can just call me Ken."

"Well, Ken. What makes you think you are worthy of my time?" Frieza

"Oh, I don't know. How about this?" I answer as I release the full brunt of my current base power.

"Oh look, some of your armies have fallen already." I mock Frieza as some of his people fainted from the pressure of my aura alone.

"I guess you'll be of some entertainment until Son Goku gets here," Frieza said not fazed by my mockery. "Men attack."

"Why are you trying to anger that guy," Jaco calls out, sacred.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the army and Frieza. You guys get the commander."

"You sure you can do this." Gohan

"Yes, now let's go," I said as I cross my fingers in a T shape in front of me. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," I yelled out and poof, a blanket of smokes cover everything behind us.

"CHARGE!" I yell and in return, a load roar of voices can be heard from behind that shake the mountain as thousand of clone fly toward Frieza's army. "Always wanted to do that," I said happily as the rest of the Z Fighters and Jaco just stare in disbelief.

"What are you guys waiting for? My clones are not strong enough to fight Frieza's commanders." I said breaking everyone out of the surprise state.

"Uh right. Let's go guys." Gohan yelled out taking the charge as he lead everyone to join the fights.

Me on the other hand, I fly lessurly in front of Frieza. "I heard you have a few different forms than this one. I suggest you get out of your chair and transform before you lose the chance."

"Hohoho and what makes you think I need to do so." Frieza

"This." I smile as I fired an energy beam strong enough to knock Frieza back and destroy his chair.

"You made your point," Frieza said, angry that he got know back and his chair destroyed. "Now I'm going to personally kill you. HAAAAA" Frieza transforms straight into his final form.

"Oh, going into your final form already. I guess I should get serious too. HA!" I transform into Super Saiyan 2 to pressure him. My base form is already stronger than him but I went SS2 to get him to transform into Golden Frieza quicker.

"A Super Saiyan? No wonder you are so confidence but it won't change the outcome." Frieza

"You're right, it won't" I smirk "Let's get started then." I charge at Frieza and punch him in the face sending him flying into the ground below.

"Hahaha, if that's all you got then you should give up." Even though I know he's dangerous, I can't help but want to fight him at his strongest... must be the Saiyan part of me acting up.

*BOOM. The ground blows up and a barely hurt Frieza appears out of it. "It seems you're stronger than I thought. But that doesn't matter. I was hoping to save this form for Son Goku but I guess I'll give you the honor of being the first to die to my new form. HAAAAAAA..." Frieza screams as he gathers power. In a flash of golden light, Frieza transformed.

"Hohoho, you feeling despair yet. I call this form Golden Frieza. For four months, I train with all I got for the power to kill Son Goku and with this, I'm unrivaled in the Universe." Frieza.

Seeing that he transform already, I release my SS2 transformation.

"Oh giving up already." Frieza.

"No." I smile. "It's time I get a little serious too," I said as an exoskeleton grow out to cover my body. "HAAAAAAA..." I gather God Ki around my body and transform into God Cell.

"Hm?" Frieza frown as he looked at me. He can feel that I'm a threat even at his current power level but he couldn't sense my Ki anymore.

"I call this form God Cell, I'll explain why but it's not like it matter to you. Now, you ready for round 2?"

"Oh certainly. I wanted to test out the full extent of my power and it seems like I can do so here." Frieza said as charge at me.

I also charge at him as we meet in the center. We traded blow for blow to only to find out that we are evenly match. As I power up more, so did Frieza and vice versa. Seeing that it's getting nowhere, I charge a Ki blast in my fist and donated it front of Frieza when I punch forcing Frieza back.

I went into Goku's signature stance as I charge a Kamehameha wave. I fire it at Frieza but he was quick enough to dodge. As he did he fire his death beam at me making me dodge too. I frown as the situation didn't really change, the only thing that did is the fact that we traded close combat for range combat.

Not wanting to destroy the land more than necessary, I teleport behind Frieza using my magic seal I put on him when I hit him in one of our many exchanges of blows. I kick Frieza into the air and fire a few hundred Ki blast after him. A giant explosion happen and after the smoke clears, Frieza appears again with just a few scratches.

"It seems I underestimated you again." Frieza frown

"And it seems I overestimated what you can do. I didn't think you're this weak." I taunt Frieza while thinking 'Damn, he's stronger than I thought. I might need to turn into my Royal God form to beat him… or I need to catch him off guard.'

It seem taunt worked this time as Frieza let out a frustrated scream and fire a multitude of Death Beam at me. I dodge most of them while firing a few Ki ball at the one I couldn't dodge. Frieza saw that he's not going to hit me with the Death Beam so he charges at me and we enter close combat again.

Frieza tried to sneak attack me with his tail this time but I saw it coming and counter using my own tail. Unlike Frieza, I can shorten my tail until it seems like it's just part of my armor and elongate it in the blink of an eye. After countering Frieza, leaving him surprised at the tail that comes out of nowhere, I use that chance to stab him with my tail.

Frieza broke out of his surprise state before I can stab him but he wasn't fast enough to fully dodge. I manage to stab Frieza's arm with my tail and kicked him back before he can recover. Next, I send a barrage of Ki balls at him but he recovers enough to dodge them.

I did not want Frieza to have time to gather himself so I charge at him after my Ki balls and we enter into close combat again. Without one arm hurt, Frieza isn't able to keep up with me putting him on the defensive most of the time.

I can see Frieza getting more and more frustrated and angry as the battle goes on. I'm just waiting for Frieza to missed up once so I can take the chance to get rid of him for real. But instead of that, Frieza sends a punch at me with more power than I expected and knock me back a few meters.

"If I can't beat you then I'll just have you destroy along with this planet! Son Goku can despair at not being able to save his planet!" Frieza said as he charge a massive death ball.

Crap! Should've made him let down his guard instead of angry. "And you think I'm going to let you!" I yelled as I transform into my Royal God form. Frieza couldn't sense my power level but he can feel the pressure on him increase massively when I transformed. The amount of power I have scares him enough that he throws his Death Ball before it fully charged.

I create a clone to slow down the death ball as I charge up a my new attack. It takes inspiration from Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo signature moves. I first spin and compress my Ki like the Kamehameha but as two Ki ball, one in each hand.

"Rasen-Kosen!" I yelled fire my fully charged attack. Two beam of Ki are fire together in a spiraling pattern that drill straight through Frieza's Death Ball, dragging the remaining of the Death Ball's energy along as it head straight for Frieza. I made the Rasen-Kosen big enough that it encompasses Frieza, grinding and burning him into nothing. (A/N: Rasen-Kosen can be translate to Spiral ray/beam of light.)

After the attack end, I don't see Frieza or feel his Ki anymore. I sigh and look around to see how the others are doing. I surprise to see that everyone has stopped fighting are staring at me. Even my clones are not fighting anymore.

"*Cough, FRIEZA IS DEAD… AGAIN. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN HIM, I SUGGEST YOU ALL LEAVE!" I call out to Frieza's force.

Hearing that, all the aliens who can still move run back to the ship they came from while my clones kick the body of those who can't move or is unconscious/dead into the ship too. Seeing that they all left, I sigh again and drop out of my Royal God form. 'Now that that is over, I should go look for Broly.'

I was going to ask how everyone was doing but before I even got the chance, Goku, Vegeta, Whis, and Beerus suddenly appear in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" I asked as Bulma didn't try calling them again since she saw that we can handle Frieza and his army on our own.

"We sense an enormous amount of Ki and God Ki here so we came to check it out." Whis politely answer.

"Oh, that was me fighting Frieza."

"FRIEZA?!" Both Goku and Vegeta.

"Where is he!" Vegeta said angrily.

"You just missed him."

"He left? That doesn't seem like something he'll do." Vegeta

"No, I send him back to hell."

Goku frown and ask "You mean that big Ki belongs to Frieza?"

"Yeah, he was way more powerful than you and Vegeta when you turn Super Saiyan God."

"Aww, now I really want to fight him." Goku

"Huh? So you already unlock the next form?"

"Next form?" Goku ask

"This." I transform into SSB. "I called it Super Saiyan Blue since saying Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is too much of a mouthful."

"How did you do that?! We worked so hard to achieve that form." Vegeta demand.

"Oh, so you did unlock it. No wonder you wanted to fight Frieza. As for how I unlock it, I tap into the trace of God Ki I got when we did the ritual."

"Hohohoho, I didn't think anyone will be able to access God Ki without the ritual or help." Whis

"You are even stronger now," Goku said excitedly. "Let's have a fight."

'Should have seen that coming.' I untransformed. "No, I'm tired after fighting Frieza. I don't want to fight anymore today."

"What! Come on, it'll be fun." Goku

"Fun for you, but I need to rest. Besides if I fight you right now, I won't be able to fight at full power." I lie, it's mostly because I just don't want to fight right now.

"Come on let's..." Goku

"No, we can always do it later." I cut Goku off. "Anyway, you should go check on Gohan and the rest, Vegeta, Bulma is over the. Whis and Beerus, Bulma made a cake and have been trying to call you for a while. Anyway bye!" I quickly teleport away in case Goku still want to battle.

I appear back inside the house where Videl is waiting.

"Ken!" both Videl and Darc run over to hug me.

"What happens?"

"I feel an unknown big Ki even from here and I was worried," Videl said not letting go.

"You don't have to, I'm back here safe and sound aren't I." I said while hugging them back. I decide to spend the next couple of days… no, months with Videl and Darc before I try to look for Broly.


	29. Broly

[A/N: For those of you who keep wanting Ken to take other people's DNA... He can't. Rai took away that ability and give him infinite ki instead.]

* * *

A month since Frieza arrived, Videl got pregnant again. I spend another one and a half months with Videl before I told her that I'm going to leave for a while. She didn't want me to go but reluctantly agree after I told her I'll only be gone for 2 months at most and with my teleporting ability, I'll be able to come back at any time.

Also during the time I was with Videl, I didn't need to use God Ki so I have Oracle convert them into GEP for the shop. The conversion rate for GEP is not as good as EP so even after 2 and a half months I only got 227,400 GEP in total.

I check the store, Senzu Bean cost 1,000 GEP, Tree of Might seed cost 200 GEP, Divine Water are 100 GEP a liter. I didn't buy any of them since I don't really need them.

As for ability and magic, the Kai-Kai cost 100,000 GEP and allow you to teleport anywhere you seen before. You don't even need to be there, as long as it see it before like in a picture, you can teleport there. I bought this along with the Far-Seeing Arts and North Kai's Telepathy.

North Kai's Telepathy is so good that he can connect millions of people together, something even the Supreme Kai is unable to do. The Far-Seeing Arts is a branch of telepathy that allow the gods to observe the mortal realm. Something even that Kami of Earth has to keep watch of Earth.

Both cost me 21,000 GEP in total. North Kai's Telepathy cost 20,000 GEP and the Far-Seeing Arts cost 1,000 GEP. The Far-Seeing Arts along with North Kai's Telepathy allow me to observe at any location in the universe. Though I can't observe other universes or realm since they are separate from this universe. This two ability along with Kai-Kai allow me to teleport anywhere I want.

The only problem with it is, if I'm trying to look for something specific, I have to know the rough location of it before I can use the Far-Seeing Arts to look for it. Otherwise, it's like finding a needle in a haystack. Luckily this problem can be solved with the Dragon Balls.

Which is why I'm at Bulma's place right now. There is also the fact that I don't want to leave a pregnant Videl alone so I convince her to stay at Bulma or Gohan and Erasa's place. Bulma is also pregnant so she wants to stay with Bulma. As for Darc, he's playing with Pan at Gohan's place.

I drop Videl off with Bulma and asked her for the Dragon Radar. Shenron only granted two wishes last time so the Dragon Balls are ready for use again. Since Bulma hasn't come up with the idea to wish to be 5 years younger, she easily hand me the Radar.

It only took a few minutes for me to get all the Dragon Balls and come back to Capsule Crops where Bulma and Videl are. My first wish was to know the location of Broly, Cheelia and Lemo. Can't have Broly be without his friend after all. For my second wish, I made it so whoever marries a Saiyan have the same lifespan as the Saiyan and the last wish is to make the wife age similarly to the Saiyan.

After the wish, Bulma asked what the last two wish are for so I explain that Saiyan lives longer than human and that they stay young until they are close to the end of their life so they can fight more. There is also the fact that Ki, being the life force of a person, makes it so that the stronger a person is the longer they'll live. Since I'm part Saiyan, the wish affects Videl too.

When Bulma hears that she'll stay young for a long time, she got excited and hug me even with Videl watching. I broke out of the hug and ask Bulma to tell the other too so they don't have to worry about their looks as they get older. When Bulma left, I say goodbye to Videl and use Kai-Kai to teleport to Planet Vampa where Broly and his father live. I hid my power so they won't notice me.

Once there, I locate Broly and his father before I use the Far-Seeing Arts to look for Cheelia and Lemo. It seems Frieza already start to recruit people as I just saw Cheelia with Frieza crop uniform. Lemo is also there, they are trying to recruit more people for the Frieza force. It also look like they don't know that Frieza is already dead again.

I appear on top of the ship that Cheelia and Lemo are in. I can survive in the vacuum of space so I don't need to be in the ship. Using telepathy, I put the thought of going to a planet near Vampa in Cheelia mind. Since she is often impulsive and acts on her feeling, it wouldn't be strange for her to suddenly want to go somewhere else.

Once they are near Vampa, I destroy a part of their ship control system forcing them to crash land on the nearest planet which is Vampa. I make sure to control the ship so it landed near where Broly live. After that, I sit back and watch the show.

Broly and Cheelia meet when Cheelia is bored and went to explore while Lemo stays to fix their ship. Cheelia got attacked by one of the bug on Vampa and Broly saved her. She kept following Broly after that meeting and soon they became friends. Broly father, Paragus, found out about them and try to stop their friendship so he can control Broly better.

He was going to kill them if they don't agree to stay away from Broly but after finding out they have a ship and are capable of fixing/flying it, he was forced to leave them alone as they can be his ticket out of this planet. Half a month after they crash landed, they are almost done with fixing the ship. I figure now is as good a time as any to introduce myself, the question is how.


	30. The Legendary Super Saiyan part 1

I guess I should start out by showing Paragus my power otherwise he'll be annoying to deal with. The best way to do so is to beat Broly… yeah, let's go with that, a challenger who's looking for a good fight and senses Broly power.

After I finish figuring out what I'm going to do, I fly up into the sky and release my power. It seems only Broly can sense my power as only he looks up when I descend on the group. Everyone notices Broly and follows his line of sight to find me.

"Who are you?" Paragus asked on guard.

I completely ignore him and focus on Broly. Although he can hide his power, I can still feel power rolling off of him. Just his base form is already stronger than my SS2. I probably need to go Perfect Super Saiyan to just to keep up with him, if he uses his Oozaru power than I might need PSS2 to match him.

"Who are you!" Paragus frown and ask again.

This time I answer "My name is Ken, a Saiyan, well part Saiyan anyway."

"A Saiyan?" Paragus frown deepen. "What does a Saiyan want here?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself before you start asking questions."

"I'm Paragus, this is my son Broly. Now, what do you want?" Paragus

I ignore him and look over to Cheelia and Lemo. "And you are?"

Lemo covers Cheelia mouth before she can speak. "My name is Lemo and this is my teammate Cheelia." Lemo introduces them.

"I see." I turn back to Paragus. "As for why I'm here. I sense someone with a high power level here and came to check it out." I look at Broly "It seems I'm not wrong about coming here. How about it, do you want to fight?" I ask Broly.

"And why should we fight you?" Paragus ask fr Broly

"Ah, I didn't think of that. How about if you win, I'll tell you what really happened to the Saiyan."

"What really happened? I thought you said they were destroyed by an asteroid." Paragus glare at Cheelia and Lemo.

"That's how it known to the outside world but not how it really happened."

Paragus turns his attention back to me. "So what really happened." Paragus demand.

"You'll have to beat me if you want to find out," I said as I release more Ki pushing everyone back beside Broly. Broly then steps up and shield everyone from my Ki.

"And if you win." Paragus

"I guess Broly will owe me a favor."

"Hmph. Broly, why don't you show our 'Guest' here your power." Paragus

Broly didn't attack after Paragus orders him to. I look at Broly and he seem to be worried. At first, I thought he was worry about fighting me but I saw him take a glimpse back at the group behind him. It seems like he's worried our fight might affect them.

'I didn't think of that. Oracle, any suggestion?'

[Host can buy God's Arena. It allows host access to a fighting plane between universes like the one for the Tournament of Power]

'I thought there is only a void between universes until the Grand Priest put an arena there.'

[Host is correct but God's Arena is a sealed space made by the Creator for when Host reaches the same level of power as Gods.]

'That's good and all but how will everyone else know who win or lose if they don't see it.'

[God's Arena has a seating area protected by a barrier made by the Creator. It can survive a full power blast from even someone as powerful as Zeno.]

'Wow, that's a lot of power for a barrier. So how much does it cost.'

[100,000 GEP]

'That's all my remaining GEP. sigh, just do it Oracle.'

While I'm talking to Oracle, on the outside. It looks like I'm just staring at Broly's group.

"BROLY" Paragus yell at Broly since Broly is still standing in the same spot.

"If you are worried about their safety, I have a place we can fight without endangering them," I said making Broly relax a little. Taking out a small capsule, I throw it on the ground and a door appears. "Come on, let me show you."

I went inside and everyone follows confused at how a door suddenly appears. The inside look similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Everyone was shock when they came in.

"Welcome to God's Arena. Here fighter can fight as hard as they want without affecting the outside world." I look around and see serval poles sticking out of the ground surrounding the door along with a few seating areas. I flew away from the door and everyone follow.

Without warning them, I fire a Ki ball back at the door only for it to hit a barrier when the poles are at.

"As you can see, there is a shield in place by the door so it doesn't get destroy and it'll protect anyone, even regular people so they can view the battle without being affected," I said calmly as I watch everyone shock face. 'Hm? Did I scare them when I fire a Ki ball at the door? They must've thought I destroy our only way out.'

"I suggest you three hurry behind the barrier." When I finish talking, Lemo grabs Cheelia and run straight for the barrier. Paragus also flies to the barrier.

"Now with that is out of the way." I turn to Broly. "We can go all out. You don't have to worry about them. Even if we are thousands of times stronger than we are now, we can't break the barrier."

Broly looks at me for a while before saying "Thank you."

I smile "You don't need to, I want to fight you at your full power. You can't fight at full power if you are holding back for your friends' safety." Broly didn't rely, he smiles in instead.

"You ready?"

"Yes." Broly

Right after I got Broly confirmation, I attack Broly with a flying kick. Broly easily grabs my foot and swing me away from him. 'Yup, not going to even scratch him like this.' "HA" I transform into SS2 and fly back to attack Broly. He must have sensed my power as this time, he blocks my attack before counterattacking.

As we fight, I can feel Broly getting more and more into the fight. At first, Broly only defends but as the fight goes on, he started to attack more and I'm forced to defend. When I was marveling at how strong Broly is as this is just his base form, Broly took that chance to punch me sending me flying to the distance. As I look back, I can see an excited smile on his face. He's enjoying the fight.

I stop myself in midair and charge back at him but stop again as I see him gathering power. 'It seems he's going to use his Oozaru power. In that case, I should use my PSS2 too.' As Broly body expanded giving him more muscle, my exoskeleton armor appear on me too.

When Broly feel my power grew along with him, his smile grew wider.

* * *

[A/N: I'll be uploading another fanfic later today so be sure to check it out to see if you like it. It's a TDG fanfic.

Both will be one chapter a day unless something like me getting sent to the hospital like so many other authors happens.]


	31. The Legendary Super Saiyan part 2

This is probably the first time he gets to go all out without having to worry about the consequences. I'll be happy too if I have to suppress myself all the time and finally found an opportunity to let loose.

Instead of charging at me this time, Broly fire a couple of Eraser Cannon. Even if it's just one of Broly basic attack, I feel that it's powerful enough to damage me. I dodge his attacks before firing my own Ki Blast at Broly. It hit but after the smoke clear, Broly doesn't even seem faze.

'This is going to be harder than I thought. Well if one Ki Blast doesn't damage him, then how about one hundred.' I was about to attack but Broly doesn't want to wait anymore so he charges at me. 'Alright, new plan. Find out more about his fighting style then counter attack.'

Since I'm trying to figure out his fighting style, I'm fighting defensively and only counter if I find an opportunity. From what I can see, Broly doesn't have a fighting style. He is mostly a brawler, using strength to overpower his opponent but at the same time, he's a genius. He has no wasted movement and seems to put all his power in every one of his moves.

I smile. The problem with this fighting style is that once you meet someone who knows martial arts and have a similar power level, they'll be able to easily control the flow of the fight. After figuring it out, I start my counterattack.

Broly is physically stronger than me so meeting him head on will be stupid. Instead, I deflect most of Broly's moves to the side while baiting him to attack me where I want. Once Broly is caught in my pace, I start attacking more and more often forcing Broly to defend.

Soon I got Broly on the defensive. He is barely able to get an attack in at this point. I continue to hammer on him until I remember something important. 'You shouldn't try to corner a person completely or they'll get desperate.' I focus on Broly expression.

'Yup, he's going to lash out.' I thought as I jump back to get some distance. Just as I did so, Broly expels Ki everywhere from his body in an explosive wave. I was barely able to move out of the attack zone. After the explosion dies down, I was able to see that Broly was not even fazed after expelling so much Ki.

He rushes at me again. He seems angry at being suppressed without being able to fight back. This time, I choose to deflect his move and counter attack instead of suppressing him. For some reason, his attack keeps getting stronger and stronger every time he punches out.

'How is he getting stronger. Isn't it supposed to only to happen when he turned into the Legendary Super Saiyan?' I look closer at Broly and see that his aura is changing. His Ki was green before but now, more and more of yellow are being added to the mix.

'I see, it's not that his base power is increasing, it's that he's unconsciously tapping into the power of a Super Saiyan. He really is a fighting genius.' I watch as the yellow aura appear more and start mixing with his green aura. 'He should be able to transform soon.'

Broly's Ki explodes out knocking me back as his hair turns yellow. Since I didn't want to get beaten into a pulp, I drop out of my SS2 and transform into God Cell. I didn't wait for Broly this time. Instead, I charge at him, not giving him any time to get used to his new power.

Since I want to see how powerful Broly can be when he access his full power, I continuously beat on Broly in an effort to get him angrier. As I continue, I notice that his regular Super Saiyan is weaker than my God Cell form.

'Is it because he wasn't that angry when he turns Super Saiyan so he wasn't able to draw out his full power?' I thought as I continue to beat him up. 'Well, it doesn't matter. Once he transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, he'll be able to bring out his full power.'

As I beat Broly, he tried to use the explosive Ki wave like before but I just back up a bit then come back and beat him again. It went on for 2-3 more time before I got sent flying by a force generated by the pressure of his Ki alone.

I stabilize myself and look to see that Broly finally transformed into the Legend that he is. A smile makes its way to my lips as I ascend into Royal God. It seems like I needed to let loose too and Broly is giving me a chance to do just that.

The battle that follows can be said to be world breaking. Just the shockwave from a collision is strong enough to break serval planets. Of course, we got the shockwave under control pretty quick. Don't want to actually blow up a planet when I'm fighting outside after all.

As for Broly, he didn't do it so he won't destroy planets but in his berserk state, it seems he unconsciously does it so he can add all the power into his move instead of having them become shockwave after he hit something. 'I said it many time already but, this guy is a genius.'

Even if Broly keeps getting stronger in his Legendary form, there is only so much his body can take. While I, on the other hand, can regenerate and have unlimited energy. I was able to keep up with Broly growing power due to the Zenkai boost and my healing. At this point, I didn't think I'll be able to find someone strong enough to give me a Zenkai.

In the end, I tire Broly out and punch him unconscious. While I could have finished the fight right after Broly transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan, I didn't as I wanted to enjoy the fight.


	32. Training Broly

After the fight, God's Arena doesn't look any different. There is not even a scratch on the ground. It seems Rai really did make this place an arena for Gods. I wonder how powerful I will need to be able to break the ground here.

I pick up Broly body and head toward the door. I can see Cheelia, Lemo, and even Paragus look worried when they see Broly's body.

"Don't worry, he's just exhausted and needed a rest. He'll be fine… other than being sore tomorrow." I told them. Cheelia and Lemo sign in relief while Paragus calm down.

'I wonder if Paragus is worried about Broly or is worry that his chance at revenge might be gone.' I thought as I lead everyone out of God's Arena and turn it back into a Capsule.

When we reach Cheelia and Lemo's ship, I put Broly on one of the beds. Cheelia and Lemo stay behind in the ship to look after Broly while Paragus stay outside. I went out to talk to Paragus. He seems awfully calm even after I beat Broly.

"So, do you still want to know what happens to Planet Vegeta?"

"I thought you say we need to win for you to tell us the information." Paragus

"But I didn't say I won't tell you if you lose."

"There is something you want isn't there?" Paragus

"Yes, it's rather simple really. I notice how you treat Broly before I came here, even then he still didn't hate you and treat you as someone important to him. So, in return for telling you, I want you to let Broly do what he wants in the future."

Paragus frown "and if I don't?"

I smile sending a chill down Paragus spine "Let's just say accidents can happen."

"I don't really have a choice in this do I?" Paragus

"No, no you don't."

"Fine!" Paragus

'He's probably thinking about using Broly for his revenge then leaving later so I don't go after him. Well, it's not like he can succeed with King Vegeta dead and Prince Vegeta having the backing of the Z fighters.'

"Hm. A few years after King Vegeta send you and your son to this planet, he also sends his youngest son away. Not long after he sent his son away, all Saiyans got a call from Frieza to return to Planet Vegeta. After they all return, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta along with almost all the Saiyans on it due to a legend about the Super Saiyan being powerful enough to fight the Frost Demon."

"Frieza destroys the Saiyans because of a legend?" Paragus

"Yes, the ironic part is he later got beat by a Super Saiyan."

"So, you beat him." Paragus

"Yes and no. He was first beaten by a Saiyan name Kakarot or more commonly known as Goku to his friends and family. Then after he got healed, he came to find Goku and got killed by me."

"What about King Vegeta." Paragus

"He dies along with the planet."

"From the way you talk, it seems like more Saiyan that survives than just this Kakarot." Paragus

"Yeah, Goku who I told you about was sent to another planet by his parent before Frieza arrives, Prince Vegeta and his little brother, along with a few other Saiyans. I know four die as for the other, no one really knows." When I said that Prince Vegeta is still alive, I can see a small change in his expression. I wonder if he's still planning to go after Vegeta.

"I suggest you don't do after Vegeta for revenge. If you do, you risk not just yourself but also Broly's death with no chance to succeed. Even if Broly somehow succeeds, you won't be there to enjoy it." I told Paragus before flying away.

A few days later, I return back to the ship when they are finished and are planning to head to one of Frieza's headquarter.

"Hi." I said appearing in the middle of the ship where everyone's at.

""WAH!"" Both Cheelia and Lemo yell as they fall on the floor.

"You two should be more careful," I said as if I wasn't the cause.

"WHA…" Was all Cheelia said before I ignore her and turn to Broly.

"I notice you don't have control over yourself when you transformed. You want my help?"

"You can help me control that?" Broly

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Cheelia yells but I just continue to ignore her.

"Yes. I don't know much about it, but at the very least I can stop you from rampaging when you transform so you can slowly gain control of it."

"You'll help me?" Broly asked as if he doesn't believe that I'll really help.

"Yes, I have fun during our battle. It'll be nice to do it again when you can control yourself. So do you want my help?"

Broly didn't know if he should accept my help so he looks at his father for help. Paragus nodded.

"Yes." Broly

After Broly agrees, I set the door to God's Arena inside Lemo and Cheelia ship. Cheelia was angry that I didn't ask their permission but Lemo holds her back. Before I went into the arena with Broly to train, I told Lemo that Frieza is dead so Frieza Crops is slowly getting broken apart by the Galactic Patrol. I suggested for them to not go back, instead find a nice place to settle down. Cheelia looks like she doesn't want to listen to me but at least Lemo looks like he'll take my suggestion.

During Broly training, I ask Oracle if God's Arena has a function similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where 1 day outside is 1 year inside. I got a positive reply but messing with Time cost a lot of GEP. To get even the basic 2 to 1 ratio cost 100,000 GEP and the price goes up exponentially from there.

Since I couldn't buy it, I just leave it alone. If I really need time, I can always just go use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

As for Broly's training, I train him in a combination of Namekian and North Kai's technique. For North Kai, I made Broly focus more on the control of his Ki since his Ki is already powerful. As to why I pick Namekian's training method, Broly's body is strong but due to him growing up in isolation, his mind is not as strong. Even if his will is strong when it come to protecting those close to him, he won't be able to control the legendary state with will power alone. The Namekian technique, mostly the meditation will help with that.

First, we start with Broly Oozaru power. When he uses it, he can barely control himself so I have him learn to control it first. After just a few days of training, Broly was able to use his Oozaru power like it was his base form.

After the Oozaru, I teach him how to access his Super Saiyan power whenever he wants. The next part of the training is to help him reach Super Saiyan Full Power. This time, it only took a day for him to get used to the power.

Next comes the harder part. Figuring out how Broly can stay conscious when he enters his Legendary state. In the end, I couldn't come with any theory so we just went with having Broly transform and I help keep him down until he gets used to the power and wakes up by himself.

I spend the rest of my GEP to buy 6 Senzu bean to help speed up the process. After 4 transformations, Broly manages to gain control of himself when he is almost exhausted. He still went out of control in the transformation after the 4th time, he'll always gain control of himself after rampaging for a while.

This went on for a week before Broly can control himself when he transformed. I guess that it's hard to maintain control when he doesn't have anyone like Kale did to help him, but being the Genius he is, Broly is still able to gain control through practice.

It has been a little over a month now, Broly can stay conscious in his Legendary state but he still risks going out of control if his power grows too much for him to handle. Because Broly can control himself now, I destroy Broly's shock collar. Paragus couldn't come up with any good reason to put another one back on so he just left it alone.

Since it's getting close to the two-month mark I set, I decided to head back home. Before I did though, I let Broly barrow God's Arena to train his control. Give him the goal of being able to meditate in his Legendary form. I say goodbye to everyone and give Cheelia and Lemo a badge with my mark on it so they can call me when they are in trouble or if Broly goes out of control.


	33. Future Trunks Return

When I got back, I found out that I missed the tournament against Universe 6. That was disappointing, I wanted to meet Hit and see how powerful he time-skip is. I guess I'll just have to find out when Hit comes to kill Goku.

Also, Future Trunks show up before I did. Though he's unconscious right now. I appear next to everyone when they are looking after Trunks. I guess Future Trunks Saga is about to start. That means Goku Black will be showing up at any time now. (A/N: I was going to call Future Trunks, but that just sound weird. I tried to use the first two letter( ) but it was even weirder so now I'll call Future Trunks by Trunks and the other Kid Trunks)

Should I help them deal with Zamasu?... Na, I just came back and I want to spend more time with my family, besides I doubt I can do anything against an immortal unless I learn how to use Hakai. I don't have any plan to become a God of Destruction so I won't be learning it anytime soon.

There's also the fact that my life will be linked to a Supreme Kai if I ever become a God of Destruction. Hmm… on second thought, if I can make Videl the Supreme Kai, it doesn't sound so bad. Too bad I don't know much about how being a Supreme Kai work. Oh look, Goku's here and he got a Senzu bean.

"Here" Goku throws the Senzu bean. Vegeta catches the bean and feed it to Trunks.

"Trunks. Are you alright?" Bulma asks Trunks worriedly. Trunks didn't say anything instead he focuses on Goku and try to attack him in anger. Goku easily catches Trunks hand when Trunks try to punch him.

"W-What's your problem Trunks?" Goku

"Huh!? Goku? I thought you die when Cell self destruct." Trunks

"Hehehe, yeah… well, this and that happen and before I knew it, I kinda come back to life.." Goku

"He means he got wish back to life by the Dragon Balls." I kindly explain

Trunks look over and ask "Who are you?"

"I guess you won't recognize me like. I'm Seru Ken, also known as Cell."

"CELL?!" Trunks said surprised as he got into a fighting stance.

Bulma hits Trunks on the back on the head. "What are you doing Trunks!?"

Trunks turn and see Bulma "MOM! You're alive…" Trunks hug Bulma as soon as he sees her.

"Huh?" Bulma

"What is going on Trunks. I demand an explanation." Vegeta

"Dad." Trunks said happily "I'm so glad I was able to make it to the past again."

I just stay back explaining the things Videl doesn't understand to her like, Trunks being the guy from the future that came here last time to stop Earth from being destroyed. Time travel is illegal due to the possibility of creating another timeline etc.

When everyone is done talking Goku and Trunks went outside so Goku can show Trunks their current power. To keep the fights from affecting the people who are not strong enough, I made everyone gather around me and create an Android Barrier.

In the fight, Trunks show that he already unlock his SS2. When Goku goes into SS3, Trunks power up in SS2 and was able to match SS3 in power… until Goku goes SSG in a split second and beat Trunks up.

It seems SS2 has a full power form like SS1. I should try to achieve that, I should also try to unlock SS3. With my infinite power core, the energy drain won't be a problem to me and if it also affects my physical body, my regeneration should be able to handle it easily… I wonder if SS3 also has a full power form.

Since the fight is done, we… no, it's just them this time, have to wait until the ship gets enough fuel to travel to Trunks future again. Me and Videl one the other hand are going home and are picking up Darc on the way. He's at Gohan's place playing with Pan.

The next day, I woke up and feel Goku's Ki disappear. He must be meeting with Zeno and get the button to summon Zeno. A while later Goku returns only to disappear again with Vegeta and Trunks. I guess they are going to the future this time.

It wasn't long until they return, I can feel Vegeta Ki weaken. Then he got heal again and is heading toward the Lookout. He must be going to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber… I wonder.

"Hey, Videl. I'll be going out for a bit."

"Going out? Where are you headed?" Videl

"The lookout, I'll be back tomorrow around this time… or a little later if something happens."

"Are you going to do something dangerous?" Videl

"Dangerous for me, no. Dangerous for others maybe." I said smiling

"Sigh, go ahead." Videl

With Videl confirmation, I teleport to the lookout just in time to see Vegeta arrive.

"Wow, you look like you just got beat up good Vegeta," I said sarcastically. Vegeta answer with a glare.

"What do you want, I'm in a hurry." Vegeta

"You are going to be using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber right? Mind if I join? Having a training partner is better than training alone after all."

Vegeta thinks for a while. "Do whatever you want. Don't complain when you get your ass handed to you." I follow Vegeta into the time chamber. I'm going to use this training to get SS2 full power and unlock SS3. If I'm lucky, also unlock Royal God 2.

* * *

It has almost been a year since I been in the time chamber with Vegeta. I missed Videl and being with someone like Vegeta makes me missed her more. Not that Vegeta is bad or anything, it's just that I don't think many people will be able to stand his personality.

On the training side of thing, I haven't been able to unlock Royal God 2 yet. It's harder than I thought. On the bright side, I manage to achieve everything else I wanted. I was even able to unlock the Full power version of Royal God making my power skyrocket.

To keep my full power secret from Vegeta and not break his pride any more than it already is, I have Oracle convert my God Ki into GEP whenever I transformed into Royal God. I of course still kept my power above Vegeta. This is his training after all, not mine.

Thanks to Vegeta abusing my healing magic when he figures out that I can heal people. Vegeta is now able to stay in SSB Full Power. All the power still damages his body but he is able to keep that form for at least a day if he doesn't fight. If he trains some more, he'll be able to stay in SSB Full Power without hurting himself but we don't have that much time left as it's time to get out of the time chamber.

As soon as we got out, Vegeta flies off toward Capsule Corp. I stay at the lookout for a bath and a change of clothes before teleporting back to Videl. I'm not leaving her until the tournament of power start… or if the copy Vegeta thing happens. I want to get a picture of Vegeta sucking on a pacifier.

* * *

(A/N: If you are wondering why Ken training speed is not as good as Frieza when Ken is supposed to have more talent than Frieza, it's because Frieza been doing mental image training every day since he been in hell but more importantly it's because of his hatred for Goku.

It has been confirmed in DBZ that strong emotion can help increase a person power. Like anger helping Trunk boost his power enough to fight Zamasu or Pride helping Vegeta get more powerful.

Ken doesn't have any emotion as strong as that to help him increase his power in a short period of time.)


	34. Tournament of Power Participants

Good news, Zamasu still got defeated. Bad news, the future still got destroy by Zeno. I don't have a way to change the outcome even if I went with them so I guess this is the best outcome they can have.

Trunks decide to go back to the future where Zamasu hasn't appeared yet and helped out that version of himself. He plans to save the Supreme Kai so Beerus doesn't die and tell him what happened. That way they can get rid of Zamasu before he starts his zero mortal plan.

Now, it been a few months since Trunks came back. I manage to finally unlock Royal God 2 and Videl gives birth to two healthy baby girls. That's right, I got a pair of twins. Unlike Darc, they have a 'normal' PL between 1,000-2,000.

The older one of the twin named Seru Sakura has pink eyes like me while the younger twin named Seru Azura has blue eyes like Videl. As for their look, they both have Videl's look and barely any feature from me… I guess that's should be counted as a good thing since they are both girls. Bulma is also about to give birth any day now so the tournament should start soon.

Aaaaand Goku's Ki is gone. I guess it'll really start soon. I also found out that this world follows the manga more than the anime. Hit didn't show up neither did Copy Vegeta. I was looking forward to a picture of Vegeta with a pacifier too.

"Hey Videl, Bulma's is going to give birth soon, wanna go visit?" I give an excuse to be there before Goku comes back. If it follows the manga more, then Goku won't be coming back to get people for the exhibition match.

"Sure, let me get the twins ready." Videl

A few minutes later, we appear on the balcony of Capsule Corp where Bulma and Vegeta are at. Teleportation is really handy.

"Videl? Ken? What are you doing here?" Bulma

"We come to see how you and the baby are doing." Videl answer. Bulma invites us inside but I and Vegeta just stay outside.

"You know, she's not going to let you name the baby right?" I told Vegeta

"Hmph. I'll make her let me if I have to." Vegeta

"Sure you go ahead and try. What are you going to name the baby anyway."

We continue to come up with a baby name while I wait for Goku, Beerus, and Whis to come. Even if I got used to hanging out with Vegeta due to the time chamber, it's still weird talking about naming a baby with him. I hope Goku'll get here soon.

A few hour later when we run out of topic to talk about and things were getting a little awkward, Goku appear with Whis and Beerus. Bulma and Videl saw their arrival and come out of the house. Goku explain to us about the Tournament of Power and how the loser universe will get erased.

He asks us to join, I agree while Vegeta says no as the baby will be born soon. Whis, solve that problem by getting the baby out without all the problems of giving birth. Without anything to hold him back, Vegeta joins too.

"So with the people from the last tournament Goku, Vegeta, Buu, and Piccolo along with Ken. We have 5 people, now we just need 5 more." Whis

"Oh, I know someone really strong that can help. He can probably beat up Goku and Vegeta even if they fight together."

"Really? There is someone that strong? I'm getting excited to meet him." Goku said excitedly

"How come we haven't heard of him before." Vegeta

"I met him during the time the tournament against Universe 6 took place. I wasn't here because I was fighting and training with him."

"That's great. With him, we'll have 6 people. Do you know where he is?" Whis

"Yeah, why don't you guys pick the rest while I go get him," I said as I locked on to my teleportation seal on God's Arena. With a thought, I disappear from Earth and appear on a ship. I didn't see anyone on the ship so I try to scan around to find them. That's when I notice that the ship is in space.

'I guess they are in God's Arena then.' I thought as I make my way toward the door. Going inside, I can see Broly off in the distance training. Cheelia, Lemo, and Paragus are by the door waiting.

"Hey guys!" I said making them jump in surprise. I guess they weren't paying attention cause everyone on the ship is here.

"Ken?" Lemo

"Yeah it's me. What's everyone doing here and how come you are in space?"

"We are just waiting for Broly to finish training. It's boring sitting around in a ship all day." Cheelia answer

"As for why we are out in space, we went back to Frieza Force and found it in chaos. Later we learn that Frieza is really dead and been going from planet to planet trying to find a place to settle down." Lemo answer this time.

"It been more than half a year already and you haven't found a place to stay yet?"

"Yeah, Whenever we found one, either Cheelia or Paragus doesn't like it so we have to move." Lemo

"HEY! Why are you blaming me." Cheelia

I ignore her. "So how about you come to live on my planet. It's a nice place."

"Really? How good is it?" Lemo says with stars in his eyes.

Guess he been in space for longer than he liked. "You'll just have to find out later. For now, I have some business with Broly."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering why you were here," Cheelia said as I ignore her again. While it's fun watching her get angry, I wasn't doing it on purpose this time as I was making my way toward Broly already. I can hear "Hey! Don't ignore me!" from behind me as I walk.

When I get close enough I yell "Broly!" to get his attention.

"Hm? Ken, what are you doing here." Broly stops his training and makes his way to me. It seems like spending time with people other than Paragus help him a lot with his speech skill.

I tell Broly about the Tournament of Power and ask if he wants to join. At first, Broly didn't want to because he didn't think he was strong enough to help out with something so important but after I assure him that he'll one of the strongest fighter there, he agrees to join.

With Broly joining, I got everyone to get out of God's Arena before taking it back. I teleport everyone and the ship outside of Earth. I also told Paragus about the Saiyans on Earth as I don't want him to create a problem with Vegeta until the tournament is over.


	35. Tournament of Power Participants 2

"This is the planet I'm living in. It's nice isn't it." I told everyone as we move toward Earth.

"It is, it looks better than all the other planet I been on," Cheelia said excitedly wanting to check Earth out on the ground.

"It'll pass." Paragus

"Paragus, Prince Vegeta is down there. I don't want you to create trouble with him. If you want to, do it after the tournament because he's also one of the participants." I warn Paragus "Beside you shouldn't get too fix up on revenge. Heaven and Hell are real in case you don't know. If you keep up with it, you'll end up in Hell with King Vegeta. I'm sure you wouldn't want eternal suffering just for a moment of happiness."

"And how do you know it's real?" Paragus

"Simple, I been to the afterlife." I lie "Having a good relationship with Gods can allow you to visit the afterlife without dying and they might even allow you to visit the living again when you die."

Everyone was taken aback when I explain about the afterlife but before they can ask any question, the ship landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp.

"We're here," I told everyone as I got off the ship.

"Hey! I'm back." I call out to everyone as I land on the balcony with Broly and his group.

"Is this the guy you said is stronger than Goku and Vegeta? Another Saiyan?" Beerus asks looking at Paragus. I guess Paragus does look more like an experienced fighter compares to Broly.

"No, that'll be him, Broly." I pointed at Broly "He is what's known as the Legendary Super Saiyan, or Mutated Super Saiyan. It happened about everyone 500 years, a Saiyan is born with a mutation and the power level of 10,000. Due to this, all the traits of a Saiyan is multiplied to the extreme."

"Legendary Super Saiyan. Didn't we already achieve the Super Saiyan transformation long ago." Vegeta scoff. I can see Paragus is surprised at the information.

"Vegeta, that is just the transformation of a regular Saiyan. If Broly transforms into a Super Saiyan, he will be able to more than match you or Goku in your SSB."

"What! A Super Saiyan can't be that powerful!" Vegeta

"Legendary Super Saiyan Vegeta. All the traits of a Saiyan taken to the extreme including the transformation."

"Good, now we have all the participants." Beerus cuts in.

"Who are the rest?" I ask

"It'll be you, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Buu, 17, 18, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Broly who you brought." Whis

"Master Roshi is not joining?"

"I called Master Roshi before but he said he's getting too old to fight. He said he'll join if we can't find anyone else." Goku

"What about Gohan?"

"Gohan doesn't like fighting and he's not in the best of shape right now." Goku

"So, who's going to get them?"

"I am. I'm going to Krillin first." Goku said before he teleports away.

When Goku left, Bulma called Mr. Satan to ask Buu to fight but Mr. Satan told them that Buu is asleep and won't be waking up anytime soon. Having no choice, they call Goku, told him the situation and ask him to get Gohan instead. I and Videl decide to sleep at Bulma place so we can gather together faster.

The next day when I woke up everyone is already here. Everyone beside Gohan and Piccolo, they are probably still training to get Gohan back in shape. So without Buu, the fighters are now

Me

Broly

Goku

Vegeta

Gohan

Piccolo

17

18

Krillin

Tien Shinhan

It seems Broly and his team already introduce themselves to everyone. The Z fighter was quite surprised that there is more Saiyan survivor. When Gohan and Piccolo arrive, I explain what I know about the LSS. Everything I told them before was just some basic information so everyone including Broly was shocked by the new information… besides Goku, he was just excited that there are stronger opponents to fight.

I also had a talk with Broly on his progress. From his description it seem he somehow manage to achieve LSS Full Power. Other than that, I can feel his base power grown a lot since I last saw him. Though my base power grew even more due to the training in the time chamber. Last time I need my SS2 to fight with base Broly but now I only need SS1 even after counting Broly's growth.

Whis contact the Grand Priest and have us teleport to the arena where we'll fight. I left a clone with 50% power behind to deal with any problem that might happen while we are away. You can never be too careful, especially with Paragus here. He might decide that the best way to take revenge is to target Vegeta's family or something.

When we are at the arena, Whis told everyone that we won't be able to fly, Goku tried to and fail. I, on the other hand, summon my exoskeleton along with wings and are still able to fly. After seeing me fly, everyone asks Whis and he explains that people who are naturally born with wings can still fly. That earned me the jealousy of the other fighter.

When Zeno arrive, I saw him and his future self coming toward Universe 7. At first, I thought he was coming to talk to Goku but he stops in front of me instead.

"Hey, hey are you Ken?" Zeno

"Err, yes that would be me. How may I help you Zeno-sama." I said with a bow

"Rai said you'll show us something fun. What's the fun thing you're going to show us?" Zeno

"Rai? He visited you?" Ken said in surprised but soon broke out of it and reply "He probably mean it'll be fun to watch us in this fight."

"Yaaaa, the fight will be fun," Zeno said happily before the Grand Priest made them go back to the throne so the tournament can start. After Zeno go back, the Grand Priest fly over the participant.

"Is everyone ready? If so would the gods and angels go to the seating area." Grand Priest.

After all the gods and angels left, the Grand Priest announce the rules of the tournament. It can basically be sum up as no killing, getting knocked off the stage means you lose, and when all participants from a universe lose, their universe will get erase.

"Is everyone ready?" The Grand Priest asks again. Seeing that no one is saying no, the Grand Priest moves his hand into the air before bringing it down and announcing "Let the Tournament of Power begin!"DB


	36. The Tournament of Power Begin

With the Grand Priest announcement, the tournament finally start. As soon as it did Goku, Vegeta, 17, 18 and I jump away from the rest to look for our own fight. Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien Shinhan stay behind to fight as a team while Broly chooses to follow after me. Since Master Roshi didn't join, it'll be up to me to take care of the sneaky fighters and since I want Broly to get more experience fighting powerful opponents, I made him go look for fights by himself.

The first people I target are from Universe 9 led by the blue, red and yellow wolf Bergamo, Basil, and Lavender. I kick Lavender before they notice me, sending Lavender flying out of the stage. Before their team can break out of their surprise I target the person who is closest to me. He looks like a purple rock man. I knock him out of the stage too but as I was going to target the next one, Universe 9 team broke out of their surprise state and they all charge in to attack me.

Using my Smoke magic, I create a cloud of smoke to cover myself before running away. I make sure that they can see me run away so I can get rid of anyone who follows me. Looking back, I can see a red skin man and the other two wolves following me.

The two wolves must be angry that I knock their teammates out. As for the red guy, he should be close with the rock man, I can see the angry look on his face even when I was running away. After running for a while, I stop at the edge of the stage.

"Finally given up?" Bergamo the blue wolf said with anger in his voice. "I would like to enjoy playing with you for knocking Lavender with that sneak attack but we have a tournament to win." He turns to the two people that follow him. "Let's finish this fast and get back to the other."

The two didn't say anything and just nodded. The first to attack me is the red guy. He tried to punch me but I easily dodge him and kick him out of the stage.

"Why are you people so useless," Bergamo yelled at the guy that got knockout. Even when he said that I can see that he is more on guard than before. He turns to his teammate "Let's do this together."

Basil, the red wolf agree nodded and they both charge at me. When they get close, they both send a flying kick at my head. If I dodge, they'll be able to land next to me and pressure me from two sides so instead of dodging. I hold up my arms in an X guard but instead of using my arm to block, I let their feet go pass my hand as I use my arm to hold them.

Due to the force form the attack, I slide all the way to the edge of the stage almost falling off. I can see the surprise on their face when I caught their legs, it quickly changes to fear when we get close to the edge of the stage only to turn to relief when we stop just before falling off. They turn to look at my face only to see me smiling… right before I jump off the stage.

It was nice hearing their scream of fear and surprise when my clone jumps off the stage. I created the clone(80% power) when I was in the smoke. My main body stays in the smoke while those three run after my clone. (A/N: Magic Clone is 5%-10% power while Clone can be created from anywhere between 1%-80%. They are two different techniques in case you forgot.)

After getting rid of their main fighting force, I was able to easily handle the rest of the team. I was able to knock out almost all of them but a guy with bat wings flew away while I was busy with everyone else. I don't feel like chasing him so I went to look for other people.

Everything that happens after was kind of boring. Since the other Universe saw me easily beat a whole team, they always run away when I get close. Hmm… is this also one of the reasons that fighter doesn't go all out at the beginning?... Na, they are probably just trying to conserve stamina. Good thing I don't have to worry about that.

Everyone else wasn't slacking either. The first thing 17 did was kick a red guy with a ring on his head from universe 10 out. Right now he's taking on the rest of Universe 10. He was having trouble because the birdman learns to keep away from 17 after getting knocked out of the sky once. He almost got knock off too but was saved by his teammate. The Birdman along with a butterfly woman was blocking 17 from finishing their teammate so I help 17 out by knocking them both out and throwing them off before leaving everything else to him.

18 is circled by a group of fighters from Universe 2 but she doesn't look like she needs help so I just left her alone. If she did need help, Krillin can help her. Oh, she also knocks a FAT red guy along with a big head pink alien out. I think the second alien was a Yardrat… Couldn't he have teleported back? Oh well.

I saw Vegeta next. He interrupted the fight between a power ringer looking guy from Universe 3 and the orc looking guy from Universe 4 before throwing both of them out. I didn't see Broly, I wonder what he's doing. As for Goku, the first thing he did is try to fight Jiren the Gray. Right now he's trying to fight through Jiren's team to get to him.

Frost the rip off the Frieza from Universe 6 is targeting Gohan's group. It was a stupid idea. The first thing he did is target Gohan. I guess this is what happens when Frieza is not here to tell him who the weakest is. Now he's in quite the pickle. And… he gets knockout… I mean saved by the big yellow bear and robot from Universe 6.

The Doctor Boar join the fight against Gohan's group but got easily knocked out by a tri-beam from Tien Shinhan. I see that they can handle themselves so I fly off somewhere else. Man, flying without Ki is really slow.

I manage to find where the batwing guy from Universe 9 went. It seems he's targeting Universe 11 that's busy fighting Goku. That's not going to end well for him. Dispo the fastest guy on their team end up just knock him out. With him gone, Universe 9 is erased. When everyone saw that their Universe is going to be erased for real if they lose, everyone starts to go all out. The real fights are going to start soon.


	37. Tournament of Power 2

It hasn't even been 5 min after the tournament start and a universe already got erase. Now everyone is being careful so even though another 20 minutes passed, no Universe got erase yet. That's already been more than half of the 48 total minutes that we have.

Well, even if no universe got erase, a lot of people still got knockout. First from our team is Krillin and Tien Shinhan. I thought they can handle themselves but shortly after I left, Frost found out that they were the weakest and knock them both out.

18 were having a bit of trouble with Universe 2 so 17 broke away from universe 10 to help her out. Universe 10 follow him but when he teamed up with 18, they were able to knock out more than half of universe 2 and 10.

Now Universe 2 only has the three magical girls and Universe 10 only have an alien monk? Along with an alien Indian? I don't know what they are called but that's what they look like.

Vegeta got bored with universe 3 and 4 so he went looking for Goku and is fighting with him against universe 11. When Vegeta left, Universe 3 and 4 continue to fight against each other. Universe 3 is now down to the doctor and his three robots. Universe 4 is now down to the bug, invisible guy, a buff fox, and a skinny fox.

On Vegeta and Goku side, they manage to take out the army guy and pink girl of Universe 11. Afterward, they start getting pressured by Toppo strength and Dispo speed. They went SSB and surprise Universe 11 with their power. Using the surprise to their advantage, they knockout everyone beside Dispo, Toppo and Jiren. Right now Vegeta is fighting Toppo and Goku is fighting Dispo.

I finally found Broly again. He's currently fighting against Hit and the Saiyan from Universe 6. They don't look like they are going all out though. On Gohan's side, the bear and robot got knockout. Now it's just Frost and the Neimakians against Gohan and Piccolo.

As for what I been doing, I have been going around helping my teammate who looks like they are going to get knockout otherwise no matter how powerful 17 and 18 are, they'll get knockout because they been taking on two universes. I didn't make it in time for Krillin and Tien Shinhan but I manage to stall enough time for them to knock out the bear and robot combo.

I'm still helping out Gohan's group and is currently using PSS2 Full Power. I'm fighting Frost and the two Namekians waiting for Gohan and Piccolo to return so I can go check out how Broly is doing. I was going to tell Gohan and Piccolo to hurry up but I suddenly feel a powerful Ki from somewhere else.

I sigh, "Gohan! Piccolo! Go check what happen. If you need help, find 17 and 18 along the way. I can handle these guys by myself." I call out.

"You sure?" Gohan yells back

"Yes, now go!" I focus back on my opponents

"You are barely holding on. What makes you think you can beat us without those two." Frost taunt

"Like this," I said as I transform into PSS3. While PSS2 Full Power can beat them. It'll take awhile especially with how well the two Namekians work together.

I can see the worry look on the Namekians after I transform and the anger on Frost. I didn't use God Ki so they can still feel my power and right now, I have a lot of power. Probably equal to SSG Goku when he first transformed.

"So, you still want to fight or are you too afraid." I taunt Frost. He got even angrier and charge at me. The Namekians stay behind Frost so they can support him. I didn't want to take too long so I create two clones to distract the Namekians as I deal with Frost.

Blinded by anger, Frost tries to punch me but I was too fast for him. Without the Namekians' support, I appear behind Frost and knock him out. I turn around only to see that my clones already knock the Namekians out so I create another clone and have them take Frost and the Namekians off the stage.

With that done, I drop out of PSS3 and go after Gohan and Piccolo. When I get near them, I can see a Giant off in the distance. It seems that the Doctor and his Robots fused already. I was going to help but I see 17 and 18 with them and they look like they already have a plan so I just hide and watch.

After fighting for a while, they move the giant close to the edge and all four of them fire their own energy beam at the giant. The giant struggle at first but it slowly got push back until one of its feet pass the edge causing it to lose balance. Using that opportunity, they added a burst of power to they Ki beam and knock the giant off the stage.

With the giant down, Universe 3 got erased. I can see the four of them relax a bit but as I look at the seating area, I can see that universe 4 who universe 3 were fighting against are still here.

'Wait, don't tell me the invisible guy and bug guy are still here?' I thought as I look around. Suddenly I feel a small burst of Ki near Gohan and Piccolo.

"Watch out!" I shout as I run toward them but it was too late. Piccolo and Gohan are too close to the edge and they both got knocked off. They are still too tired from the beam struggle to fight back.

"Damn it." 17 said as he sees the two of them fall off. "Keep your guard up." 17 warn 18.

"You don't have to tell me." 18 talkback annoyed at 17 remarks and the fact that she let her guard down.

"17, 18," I call out as I join them.

"Ken? Did you see what happened?" 17

"No, I only feel the Ki before they got knocked off."

"Does that mean they are invisible?" 18

"Or it might be that they are just too small for the eyes to see when they move." 17

"Great, how are we supposed to fight that." 18

I thought for a second before I got an idea. "I got an idea. Hold out your hand." As I said so, I order two of the three clones that threw Frost and the Namekians out to transform into 17 and 18. Using magic, I put a mark right under me and have my clone do the same too. What that done, I grab both 17 and 18 and switch places with my clones. It happened so fast that it looks like we haven't moved at all.

"What happened? Where are we?" 18 asks when she sees that we are not where we are at before.

"I teleported us away."

"So are we just running away then." 18 said not liking the idea of running away.

"No, when I teleported us, I left three clones behind. We just need to make our way back and blast the two invisible guy along with the clones when they attack the clones."

"So we are doing a sneak attack?" 18 sounds like she didn't like that idea either. 17 looks like he doesn't care.

"Hey, if you have a better idea I'm listening otherwise, I can just do this alone while you go look for another fight." 17 and 18 looks at each other for a bit before turning back to me.

"Sure." 18 said as she runs off and 17 follow leaving me dumbfounded.

"I was being sarcastic," I said in a low voice. I look at the direction they are heading and see that it where Broly's Ki is at. Oh well, they can go help Broly deal with the Saiyan and Hit… and they just got intercepted by Universe 2 again. I guess they'll be fighting Magical Girls again instead.

I make my way toward my clone. Sure enough, I feel two Ki hitting my clones while my clones are in a defensive position. I have my clones move closer and closer together. When the two Ki moves in to attack again, I fire a Ki Beam at the spot where my clone is at. This Ki beam is big but not really compressed. It's not really good at damaging but it's good at pushing things back which is what I want right now.

When the Ki beam end, I look up to the seating area. Sure enough, lights soon cover their universe and they disappear. 'D-Did I just help erased a universe?' I thought to myself. 'No, I shouldn't think about it, we are going to bring them back anyway.'

I also didn't see Universe 10 in the seating area. They probably got eliminated by Universe 2 when 17 and 18 are fighting the giant. Never mind them then, I haven't seen Broly in a while so I went to check out his fight.


	38. Tournament of Power 3

When I reach Broly, I see an exhausted Hit, Cabba, and Caulifla sitting down. Broly, for some reason, is teaching Kale how to control the LSS using his experience. I didn't expect to see that.

"So, why is he teaching her. Shouldn't they be fighting each other?" I ask as I arrive next to Cabba.

"Oh, the guy name Broly said that he is similar to Kale so he's trying to help her like someone helped him in the past." Cabba reply as he didn't notice it was a stranger that asked the question. Hit and Caulifla on the other hand already jump back and got in a ready position.

"I see, how nice of him."

"Yeah, the Saiyans from Universe 7 are nice…" Cabba said before he realizes that he doesn't know the voice of the person next to him. He looks over and saw me.

"Boo," I said to scare him.

"WAAHHH" Cabba screams as he jumps back attracting the attention of Broly and Kale.

"HAHAHAHA. Man, that way funny, you should really pay more attention when you're on the battlefield." I told Cabba as I laugh. I wasn't the only one, Caulifla is also laughing while Hit is trying to stop himself from laughing. Hit is doing well but I can see the corner of his lips move up and back a few times.

"Ken? What are you doing here?" Broly

"I came to check how you are doing. You know, you two are supposed to be enemy right?" I tease Broly

"I saw that she have the same problem as me so I can't just leave her alone." Broly answer like a kid that has been caught doing something bad.

"Haha, don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. Well, keep up the good work. I'm going to check how Goku and Vegeta are doing."

"En" Broly nodded

"Oh, and you better be careful or I'll tell Cheelia about you hanging out with other women." I tease Broly. I see Broly face went red after he hears me. 'Huh? I didn't think that'll work. I don't see Paragus or Lemo doing it so did Cheelia tell Broly about men and women?'

"I-It's not what you think," Broly said embarrassed

"hahaha, don't worry. I'm just teasing you. Well, see ya." I wave bye to Broly.

"Wait!" Caulifla call out

"You need something, miss…"

"Caulifla and I don't know who you think you are but I'm not going to let you walk away as if we are not here." Caulifla

"Oh, sorry did I hurt your feeling because I ignore you," I said treating Caulifla as a kid.

"That's it! HAA!" Caulifla yells as she transformed into SS1 and charge at me. I didn't even need to transform to block her attack.

"Oooh, what a strong punch." I mock her.

"URGG!" Caulifla yells in frustration as she tries to hit me again and again only for me to easily block each time. As time goes on, Caulifla frustration and anger grow. Hmm? I wonder if she can transform into SS2 if I continue with this. Let's find out.

I punch out and send Caulifla flying. Kale looks like she'll transform and attack me but Broly holds her back.

"You are still too weak take me on." I try to make Caulifla angrier. I succeed as she tries to attack me again. This time instead of blocking her, I try to dodge her as casually as possible.

"WHY. CAN'T. I. HIT. YOU." Cauliflia yells out each time she punches.

"Like I said. You are too weak."

"ARGG!" Caulifla scream as a sudden power explodes out of her. It surprised me as I didn't think she can turn SS2 so soon. Before I can gather myself, Caulifla punch me again sending me flying into the distance.

"Who's weak now." I hear Caulifla. I gather myself again and make my way back.

"Looks like someone finally unlocks Super Saiyan 2," I said happily

"Super what now?" Caulifla

"Super Saiyan 2. When you surpass the normal Super Saiyan, you can unlock SS2 and after SS2 comes SS3." I helpfully told them.

Cabba's eyes open wide in surprise "There are even more powerful forms after Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, did you think Super Saiyan is as powerful as we can get. Here let me show you." I transform into SS2 than SS3. "This is SS3. SS2 has twice the power of SS1 while SS3 has 4 times the power of SS2."

"Teach me!" Caulifla order

"Oh and why should I? Unlike my friend, I don't teach my enemy."

"Fine then, I'll just have to make you do it," Caulifla said as she charges at me again. Since I'm still in SS3, I easily knock her out before throwing her to Cabba.

"She really needs to learn some manner. If she did that with those guys in tights from Universe 11 she'll get eliminated for su..." before I finish, I was interrupted by a fist from an overly muscular girl and have to dodge.

"Broly, I thought you are teaching her how to control herself," I yell at Broly

"I was, but she becomes like that because you beat up her friend." Broly

'Great, now Broly knows how to talk back too. It seems he's getting even more OOC. Wait, I got an idea. If I wake Caulifla up, I'm sure she can wake berserk Kale after Broly teaching.' I thought as I continue to dodge Kale. Seeing my chance, I quickly got out of the way and appear in front of Cabba.

"I'm borrowing her," I said before taking Caulifla and disappearing again. When I appear, I put Caulifla down and heal her enough for her to wake up. When she woke up, the first thing she did after she sees me as try to punch me. I quickly grab her and move away before a massive crater was created from Kale impacting the ground.

"Fight later, you got to calm your friend down first otherwise she won't be able to control herself ever again." I quickly told Caulifla a lie so she'll go help her friend. After that's done I use Instant Transmission to appear next to Broly.

"I never knew there was a chance to lose control forever," Broly said a bit scared of what he can do.

"Oh, don't worry, it was a lie. But if I didn't say so, she'll keep arguing and we'll get nowhere."

"Oh" was all Broly said. After a few minutes of waiting, Caulifla was finally able to calm Kale while Kale is still in her LSS form.

"It seems she did it."

"Isn't it too easy?" Broly

"Hm? Are you jealous Broly?"

"No, it's just that if it's this easily why couldn't we do it before." Broly

"That's because we don't have anyone you care deeply about strong enough to help you like that."

"I see..." Broly

"Well, we got to knock them out sooner or later. Do you want to do it or do you want me to do it?"

"If we knock them out, they are going to get erase right?" Broly

'Don't worry about that. I plan to use the wish to bring back the universes that are going to be erased. I'm sure the other will agree to it too.' I use telepathy to speak so other people don't hear but to Broly, it sounded as if I was just talking.

"I see. If that is the case, then I'll finish up here. You go help the rest." Broly

"Sure. See you later." I said before leaving. This time, I want to check how Goku and Vegeta are doing.


	39. Tournament of Power Final

Goku isn't doing well. He somehow manages to beat Dispo and is now fighting Jiren. Vegeta, on the other hand, is still tied up with Toppo, God of Destruction Toppo to be exact. Right now Vegeta is going on a ramp about pride, life and death battle, etc. It seems Vegeta found his own path to get stronger.

Just a second later Vegeta explodes with power knocking Toppo out of the main arena into a rock floating outside. Then Vegeta attacks Jiren after Jiren knocks a tired Goku away. Vegeta is doing pretty good against a Jiren that is not serious. I was going to knock Toppo out but 17 landed next to me.

"What happen to 18?"

"She got knockout by a weird fat lady. Then after the lady sees Krillin and she hears that Krillin is married to 18. She lost the will to fight and got blasted off the stage." 17

"Umm… I don't know how to reply to that."

"I don't either." 17

I look over to the seating area and see that Universe 2 is gone. "Why don't you go help Broly. I'll help Goku and Vegeta here."

"Alright." 18 said and leave again. I fly over to Toppo.

"Hate to be the guy that eliminate the guy that's down and all, but we got a tournament to win," I said before I blow up the rock Toppo was on. I look back at Vegeta's fight to see Vegeta is getting beat up. 'I wonder what Goku is doing.' I thought as I lock on to Goku's Ki and use instant transmission.

"Hey Goku. Looks like you and Vegeta are having trouble." I said after I appear next to him.

"Haha. No kidding. No matter how much I power up, I just can't seem to match Jiren." Goku

'Hmm? This is more of manga-verse than the anime so Master Roshi should be here to talk to Goku but he's not here. I guess I'll have to talk to Goku then. If something shows up in the future where even I can't beat. Having an Ultra Instinct Goku around will be handy, especially when there is fusion.' "Goku, what does strength mean to you?"

"Strength? No matter how much strength I build up in SSB, my attack doesn't seem to work on Jiren. I need some bigger, greater power." Goku

"Power as in battle power? Where did you learn that from? Battle power has no meaning to a martial artist. You should have learned this from all your masters, after all, I learn it from your memory."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku

"Goku, people don't learn martial arts in order to win. They learn martial arts to not lose themselves. As long as you keep obsessing over the power of yourself and your opponents, you'll always be a novice. Have you learn nothing from your masters."

After I finish I feel like I can see a light lit up above Goku. 'Wow, he figures it out. I didn't think I can do it. Looks like Goku might still be able to learn Ultra Instant after all.'

"I…" Goku

"You don't need to tell people what you learn, you only need to look inside your heart and find your answer," I said as I put my hand on Goku. "Now, I'm going to get Vegeta out of there. I'm giving you another chance at fighting Jiren alone before I have a go at it." I told Goku as I heal him.

"Hehe, I'll win this by myself," Goku said as he walks toward Jiren.

'Yeah, you do that. Mastering Ultra Instant is harder than it seems and after you lose again, it's my turn.' I think to myself as I teleport in to grab Vegeta before teleporting away again.

"Ken?" Vegeta asks as I heal him

"Be quiet and just watch Goku. If he loses I'm jumping in next." I told Vegeta as I study Goku's Ultra Instinct(UI). 'Luckily Goku is still able to use UI without Master Roshi here. But his power doesn't seem to grow more than SSB… It seems UI is not a transformation but a state of being… Kind of like the flow that people talk about in sports but on a whole different scale. He's using all his power without thinking and to the best of his ability not just in dodging and attacking but also defense too… I wonder how long he can... and UI is gone.'

Goku got beat up after UI ware off and got sent flying toward us. I create a clone to grab Goku and another one to grab Vegeta. As I did, I can feel a two powerful Ki from where Broly is at. Jiren also looks in that direction and frowns.

It seems Broly finally turn LSS and the other one should be fused Caulifla and Kale or Kefla. I also send a clone to check on them in case they have trouble with hit new time ability. I focus my attention back on Jiren.

"It looks like it's just you and me Jiren."

"No matter how many of you come, I'm going to win in the end. You don't even have enough power for me to get serious." Jiren

"Oh? How about now?" I transform straight into Royal God. My power now is a little over LSS Broly but I can tell from Goku's battle that Jiren is a bit stronger.

"It doesn't matter how many time you transformed, it'll all end the same." Jiren

"You are right about that. In the end, Universe 7 will always win." I charge at Jiren after I finish talking. Unlike Goku and Vegeta who like to feel out their opponent's strength first, I start out with the strongest attack in my second strongest form. My attack manages to push Jiren back but since he is ready for it, he wasn't sent flying.

"Come on Jiren, time to get serious otherwise you won't even have the chance to fight back." I transform into the Full Power version of Royal God. My power now is greater than Jiren when he is fighting UI Goku but I don't think he is using his full power in that fight either.

"It seems you'll be a challenge unlike the other." Jiren power up and got ready again. His power surpasses me again but not by much. This time its Jiren who strikes first.

Since attacking head on is useless for me unless I go into Royal God 2 I'll do something I been practicing for a while. Since I can't enter the flow state or UI normally, I use my Telepathy magic to influence my mind to fully focus on the fight and nothing else. In this hyper focus state, I'm able to fight those way above my power without having to power up.

Unlike UI, I won't be able to instinctively use my Ki to make the best defense so I dodge most of Jiren attack and counter it with my own. If a normal person does this, it'll tire them out in less than a minute. Too bad for Jiren, I have infinite energy along with regeneration which means I can keep this up longer than normal people. The only problem is that this move is mentally tiring. If I use it for too long, my head starts to hurt.

As the fight goes on, Jiren is hurt more and more while I dodge most of his attack. Since we are at a similar PL, that means his attack won't hurt me as much as it did to everyone else and with my regeneration. It'll look like I haven't taken any damage at all.

I knock Jiren back. "Why can't I hurt you! I should have more power than you!" Jiren yells out. He's starting to lose his calm.

"It's because I don't fight alone Jiren. When I fight, I carry everyone's hope and dream with me, I fight not the sake of getting stronger but to stand alongside my friends and family..." That was totally a lie. I mostly fight alone and care more about my family than others but he doesn't need to know that. *cough, cough* I hope I look cool while I was saying that.

"IS THAT ALL, IF THAT IS ALL THAN HOW CAN YOU BE STRONGER THAN ME! SOMEONE WHO FIGHT FOR JUSTICE! FOR THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" Jiren yells as he charges at me again. He was angry and is getting sloppy so I was able to easily dodge his attack and kick him away.

"No Jiren. I can see how you fight. You don't fight for others. You fight for yourself. You won't even care if your team dies as long as you succeed in what you want."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Jiren attack me again.

"Of course I don't but I know how you fight. And I can see that you fight alone, you always have. If you don't change that, you never be able to go beyond what your potential limit you to." I block Jiren strike for the first time and kick him away again.

"Every martial artist will run into a wall sooner or later and those who fight alone won't have anyone there to help them get over it. Let me show you the true power that I got with the help of my friends. HAAAA… HA." I transform into Royal God 2 and put my arm out to charge my attack.

"This is the end for you Jiren. RASEN-KOSEN!" I fire my self made technique at Jiren.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Jiren yell. A fire seems to be lit inside him as his power starts to grow.

'Crap he's getting even more powerful. I need to end this quickly before he reaches my current power level. I guess it's time to use another one of Goku's technique that no one ever bothers to learns.'

"KAIO-KEN x10!" I yelled as I power up even more. With the added power to my Rasen-Kosen, Jiren couldn't block the attack anymore and got basted off the stage.

'Phew, I hope my acting is good enough to get Jiren to consider working with his team. Hmm… should I listen to myself and fight with others too… Na, I'll just stay with my family. The Z fighters can deal with everything else… maybe I should train with them once in a while to make them stronger so I can relax more.'

I look over to where Broly is and can feel that battle is over. Now that I deactivate the hyper-focus state, I can 'see' through my clone that the fight already ended. The information I got was 17 eliminated Cabba then got surprised by Hit's time skip and got eliminated. Broly beat Kelfa before eliminating Hit as Hit's time skip can't do anything to Broly.

So that means currently it only me Broly, Goku, and Vegeta left. Seems like Universe 7 won with more people around this time. I use my clones that were with the other to teleport everyone to me.

"The Tournament of Power is over. As the winners of the tournament, you have a few minutes to make choose your wish." Grand Priest

"Guys, can I make the wish?" I ask

"What are you going to wish for?" Vegeta

"I'm bringing all the Universe that was erased back."

"Go ahead then. I promise Cabba that I'll bring them back with the wish." Vegeta

"That means I'll have a chance to fight Jiren 1 on 1 so I'm ok with that." Goku

Everyone turn to Broly

"I don't have a wish." Broly

"In that case." I turn back to the Grand Priest.

"Have you decided on your wish?" Grand Priest.

"Yeah, bring back all the universe that was erased. That's should be possible right?"

"Yes, of course it's possible. There is no wish that Super Shenron can't grant." Grand Priest

And with that, all the Universe were brought back and all the participants were sent back to their own universe.

(A/N: I wanted to write a Broly vs Kefla fight because a LSS vs LSS fight sounds awesome. The problem is, I don't know how to write it. I don't know how to start it, end it, but more importantly, I don't know how to make it good. Sorry to those wishing to see a LSS vs LSS fight.)


	40. Galactic Patrol

When we got back home, everyone returns to their home and I left with Videl back to our 'little' house. For some reason, Paragus didn't do anything while we were away so I left him alone. Broly's group decide that they won't be living on Earth and left to look for another planet to settle down.

Without Frieza and with Broly having control of himself, the event of Dragon Ball Super Broly didn't happen. Since Goku and Vegeta won't be able to grow stronger without fighting Broly, I decide to challenge them to a fight in an effort to get them to grow stronger.

It turns out to be a bad idea because after losing the first time, they always come back to try and win after a bit of training. During one of the match, Goku finally 'masters' Ultra Instinct. Vegeta didn't want to be left behind so he pushes himself and manage to unlock SSB2. After that event, I finally got some peace as Goku left to train his UI form and Vegeta is trying to get used to SSB2.

Some more time pass and they come back again to try and beat me. I have to turn Royal God to beat Goku whenever he manages to use UI and use my SSB2 to fight Vegeta. After all the fighting and training they did, they are now more powerful than LSS Broly from the tournament.

If Goku is fighting someone like Vegeta, he can't enter UI. So far only I have been able to push him far enough to enter UI. It probably has something to do with me pressuring Goku enough for him to use it. Even then he rarely succeeds in doing it. So after a while, he stops relying on it and pushes himself to unlock SSB2 too.

"Ken! Dad called. He said someone is trying to take Buu away." Videl

"Buu?" 'Is it time for the Galactic Patrol Arc already? I guess I should help this time with how annoying and dangerous this enemy can become.'

"Alright, I'll head over there to see what's going on." After I answer her, I lock on to Buu ki and teleport over. When I arrived I saw that Goku is also here with me. A few seconds later Vegeta joins in too. Goku attack the patrolmen that were trying to take Buu. Since I know what going on, I acted first and took the Galactic patrol's best agent, Merus's stun gun away.

"Goku, they are with the Galactic Patrol, you should listen to what they have to say first." I call out to Goku as he was about to knock out the last guy.

"Huh? Galactic Patrol?" Goku

"Remember the guy with many tentacles. They are part of that his group."

"Oh! Him, yeah I remember. So why are you guys kidnapping Majin Buu?" Goku ask the guy that he was going to knock out.

"It seems we can finally talk now. Let me introduce myself, I'm Agent Merus. Due to our negligence, a dangerous criminal escaped. To capture him again we'll need the help of the Grand Supreme Kai that is inside Majin Buu." Merus

"Why don't you just kill him when you capture him?" Vegeta

"It was due to the Grand Supreme Kai sealing his magic that we are able to capture him but even without his magic, he still has a considerable amount of power. We are not capable of killing him." Merus

I interrupt everyone. "This seems important. Why don't we get in the ship so we can discuss it on the way to the Galactic Patrol headquarter where we can take care of this mess."

Everyone looks at me…

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Merus

"Oh, you seem to know Goku and Vegeta so I thought you know me. My name is Seru Ken. You can say I am the current strongest being on this planet."

"Strongest? Stronger than them?" Merus point to Goku and Vegeta.

"Yup."

Merus look at Goku and Vegeta who nodded, although Vegeta looks like he was reluctant to do so.

"In that case why don't you three come with us to the headquarter." Merus

"I already said that."

"Right… let's go." Merus.

When we got to the headquarter, Merus already explained to us what's going on from who the prisoner is to how he got sealed and why they need Buu who have the Grand Supreme Kai power. What we learned is basically Moro went around devouring the life energy of a lot of planets. Grand Supreme Kai try to stop him. Grand Supreme Kai fail so he used a move he created to seal away Moro's magic at the cost of his divine power.

Even after that they still can't kill Moro so the Galactic Patrol took on the responsibility of keeping Moro locked up. Moro escape and they have to bring him back before he can absorb the life energy of others to get stronger. The current problem they have is that Buu is still asleep and won't wake up so Goku volunteers to catch the prisoner.

We landed on the headquarter, a giant space station that looks way too similar to the Justice League Watchtower, the one with the giant ring around it.

"If you are going to help us, we need to do the induction ceremony first. I already called ahead so we should hurry, the Galactic King is waiting." Merus

"Galactic King?" Goku

"The guy that looks like an octopus," I answer

"Oh, that guy. Come on let's go." Goku said walking ahead of the group.

"Goku, it's this way." Merus points at the opposite of where Goku is going.

"Hahaha, right." Goku

After we meet the Galactic King and Goku shake his "hand." Then the Galactic King begins the induction ceremony.

"Today proceeding are for three pe…" Galactic King starts before I interrupt him.

"*Cough* Sorry, but I won't be joining," I said out loud.

"Huh? Then why are you here?" Galactic King

"I heard that the escaped prisoner knows magic so I'm just coming along to make sure nothing happens to those two." I point at Goku and Vegeta

Everyone is quiet not as they are not sure what's to make of the situation. I'm sure everyone they know thinks highly of the Galactic Patrol and would be excited to join so seeing someone that turn it down would be weird. The quietness lasted until Merus went up and whisper something to the Galactic King.

"In that case, you should stand back until the ceremony is over." Galactic King

I move back so they can get some more room to do their ceremony. While they are doing that, I'm talking to Oracle.

'Hey Oracle, is there a way to stop Moro from absorbing Goku and Vegeta's energy or whatever it is that he absorbs?'

[Yes, there are hundreds of ways to do so.]

'I don't need that much, just tell me the two best options for this situation.'

[Host can buy a magic technique to counter Moro's magic or buy a magic seal that stops outside sources from interfering with a person's energy.]

'What are the pros and cons?'

[The magic technique will be able to be used anytime and for as long as Host has enough magic but Host will have to be within a mile distance of the target. The magic seal store magic and protect the person with the seal no matter where they are. If the magic runs out, the seal will disappear and have to be reapply again.]

'Hmm… how long does the seal last?'

[The seal lasts a whole Month if charge fully.]

'If I remember correctly Moro is going to New Nemak. I might need to go do something about that so it's best to buy the magic seal instead. Alright, buy me the magic seal.'

[Magic seal brought.]

'Thanks, Oracle.'

[No problem Host.]

After buying the seal, I look back to how the ceremony is going. Jaco, I didn't notice him before, is currently showing Goku and Vegeta different type of poses.


	41. Namekians on Earth Again

Since we don't know where Moro is, we are currently going after a group of siblings call Macareni. Well, Merus is going after them, Vegeta wants to see how good Merus is. Goku and I are just tagging along. Jaco also came along as he is supposed to watch over the new recruits that are Goku and Vegeta.

The Macareni siblings are trying to steal a train full of something called Blue Aurem, a fuel source that is used to power a lot of things. Merus, being the number one Patrolman is able to capture them quickly.

When we got back to the ship, one of the Patrolman told us that we got a message. It seems they manage to locate Moro's position. Goku tries to feel out Moro's Ki, Moro notice which surprises Goku. Vegeta wanted to try too but Goku stops him by telling him that Moro is able to notices that he was searching.

Even someone like Goku is a little off put on how Moro Ki feels. He said that it felt like millions of people crying out in terror. Merus heard Goku and explain that Moro Ki probably feels like that because he absorbed the life force of planets and convert them into his own power.

Jaco asks why Moro is heading the way he is when there is no life in that direction. Goku remembers that he been that way before, it's where New Nemak is. When everyone is wondering why Moro is going there, the oldest of the Macareni sibling start talking about the Legend of the Namekians and their Dragon Balls.

Apparently one of Frieza's man that know about the dragon balls got captured. He told the other prisoners about the dragon balls and manage to break out of the prison with Moro.

"We got to do something before they can get the dragon balls. They already know about me so I'm going." Goku

"I'm coming along. I want to see what we are up against with my own eyes." Vegeta

"What do you mean? Even if we start heading there now, we can't catch up with this ship." Merus

"Goku and I know how to teleport." I helpfully answer. "Anyway before you two go I have to give you something. Give me your hand."

Goku put his hand out. "What is it?"

I put a magic seal on Goku's hand and the teleportation mark next to it. "This seal will make it so Moro can't steal your energy."

"Hmph, I don't need any help defeating an enemy." Vegeta

"You sure about that? If Moro can drain your life energy that means you'll run out of Ki and won't be able to fight. If that happens, Goku will be the one to save the day again."

Vegeta gains a tick mark on his head thinking of that. "Fine" Vegeta held out his hand. I put another magic seal and mark on Vegeta's hand.

"You two can go to Namek first. I'll have something to do. I'll catch up afterward."

"You don't need to come at all. By the time you get there, it'll already be over." Vegeta smirk.

"You should be more careful. You never know what can happen." I said before I teleport back to Earth. On Earth, I appear next to Bulma.

"Ken?" Bulma

"Hi. Do you know where the dragon radar is? I need to look for the dragon balls again."

"Dragon radar? Hold on." Bulma went into another room for a while before coming back. "Did Goku and Vegeta get into trouble again?" Bulma asks as she gives me the radar.

"No, it's not Goku and Vegeta. The Namekians on New Namek is in trouble and I want to wish them here to let Goku and Vegeta deal with the trouble before sending them back. Anyway, I'm in a hurry so bye."

I look at the Dragon Radar and teleport to the closest Dragon Ball. It wasn't long before I find all 7. Now I just need to find a big enough space to hold all of them… or I can just use one wish for it. I teleport to the lookout this time to summon Shenron.

"Ken, what brings you here." Dende

"Hi, Dende. I just need a space to summon Shenron." I said as I put all the Dragon Balls on the ground.

"Shenron? Did something happen?" Dende

"Yes, somebody more dangerous than Frieza is going to New Namek and I'm trying to bring the Namekians here again while Goku and Vegeta deal with the problems."

"New Namek is in trouble? What happen?" Dende

"I'll explain after I get everyone here." I look at the Dragon Balls. "Raise Shenron."

After an overdramatic light show, Shenron appears. "I can grant you three wishes. State your wish." Shenron said in a deep voice.

"I wish to teleport all the Namekians on New Namek and their Dragon Balls to a place that can hold all of them on Earth without disturbing the people here."

After I finish my wish, Shenron eyes grow before be said "Your wish is granted. What is your second wish."

I can feel thousand of new Ki appear on Earth. "That's all. I don't need anything else."

"Farewell," Shenron said before the Dragon Balls start to glow, fly up and disappear around the Earth again.

"Dende do you want to come along? I need to get there before they start panicking."

"It's alright, I can watch from here." Dende

"Alright, bye." I teleport to where I feel all the new Ki are. I can see most of the Namekian looking around confused. Some, who I suspect are the warriors are looking for signs of dangers. I keep looking until I found someone who I assume is the Grand Elder. I appear in front of him.

"Hello, I'm..." I got interrupted by his guard attacking me. I quickly create a clone that pins the attacker down. "Should've known that was going to happen. Well, it doesn't matter." I look around to see if anyone else is going to attack.

"My name is Ken and you are on Earth again. Currently, a guy more dangerous than Frieza is heading toward New Namek in order to use the Dragon Balls to get him back to full power. Goku and Vegeta are on Namek right now trying to stop him." I explain quickly before more guards decide to come over and attack me.

The Namekians didn't believe me until an Elder spoke up. It seems that Moro already arrives and is currently fighting Vegeta. I told them who Moro is and why I teleport them here. When everyone mostly settles down, I left the rest up to the Grand Elder and teleport to Namek using the teleportation seal I put on Goku.


	42. Moro

I appear just in time to see Moro beating Vegeta up. Vegeta is not in his SSB yet. Right now he is only using SSG to fight Moro while Moro is using the energy of the planet to fight back. After Vegeta confirms that Moro is as bad as the Galactic Patrol made him out to be, Vegeta turns SSB to finish Moro off.

"Y-you… were concealing your strength?" Moro

"Like you were hiding your true intent?" Vegeta said cockily.

That made Moro angry so he summons as much energy from the planet as he can and use it to attack Vegeta. Vegeta easily dodges the attacks and kick Moro hard into a lake nearby. When he did so, I look around. I can see the leaves falling off of the trees nearby as they die from having their life energy absorb. A second later, Moro flies out of the water.

"I don't care what sort of Villain you are but I won't stand by while this planet suffer." Vegeta

Goku can also see the trees dying so he yells out to Vegeta "Keep your guard up Vegeta, something weird is happening."

Moro took the chance while Vegeta is distracted by Goku to fire a Ki blast at the ground creating a smoke screen for him to escape to a nearby hill. Moro than gather as much energy as he can into a ball. After the smoke clear Vegeta can see Moro holding a big ball of energy.

"Make that as big as you want, it's useless against me." Vegeta

Moro just smiles before shrinking the ball and eats it.

"What?!" "He ate it?!" both Goku and Vegeta were surprised.

After eating the energy, Moro appears a little younger and his Ki explode out. Everyone can feel that he is stronger than before.

"So that's how you go around absorbing energy. That's why Merus want to capture you quickly. Why don't we hurry up and settle this." Vegeta

"Oh? Try me if you can." Moro

"You think that little boost is enough to suppress us? SSB is way beyond your power." Vegeta said as he easily turns back into SSB.

"WHAT!? How did you transform? You shouldn't have enough energy to do so after I absorb it." Moro said surprise since his magic is supposed to absorb the planets life force along with anything on it.

"So it's true that you can also absorb our energy." Vegeta

I choose this time to cut in. I appear behind Moro when he is distracted and put a magic seal on him. From what I understand about the seal, it can prevent a person from getting their energy absorbed but you can also make it so a person can't absorb or control energy outside of their own. I kick Moro toward Vegeta and Goku.

"Who are you!" Moro said after he got up

"I'm Ken, your worst Nightmare."

"Worst nightmare, what a laugh. I have seen people scarier than you." Moro

"Ken, why are you cutting into my fight." Vegeta

"Relax Vegeta, I'm just making sure he can't absorb any more energy."

After Moro heard me, he tries to gather more energy from the planet only to fail.

"What did you do to me!?" Moro

"Easy, I seal your power. Unlike the Grand Supreme Kai, I can easily do it without any sacrifice."

"YOU!" Moro said angrily as he jumps to attack me. Vegeta intercepts and kicks him away.

"Your opponent is me." Vegeta

"Find. I guess I'll just have to get rid of you first." Moro

Moro went to attack Vegeta again. This time, Moro is more evenly match with Vegeta using the energy he absorbs but we can see that Moro is on the losing end. Even Vegeta hasn't gone all out in his SSB yet.

Vegeta keeps beating Moro but it doesn't look like Moro is taking any damage. As the fight goes on, Vegeta got more tired while Moro is still fighting at his full power. Having enough of it Vegeta use is full SSB power and starts beating Moro up without giving him any time to fight back.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. STAY. DOWN!" Vegeta said every time he punches Moro. He finishes off with a Ki blast that knocks Moro into the side of a mountain.

"HAHAHAHA!" Moro laughs as he got out of the mountain looking unharmed. "You won't be able to defeat me. To defeat me you'll need to hit me with a power strong enough to wipe out all the life energy I absorb throughout my life."

"Fine then, I'll do just that!" Vegeta declared as he stands in a T pose. He gathered up his energy on both hands before bringing it together in a massive Ki blast that uses all his energy. "FINAL FLASH" Vegeta yells as he fires the Ki.

Moro senses the danger of the Ki blast and tries to escape but the Ki blast is too fast and consumes him in less than a nanosecond. After the Ki blast ended, we can see that it didn't finish off Moro. he is still standing even though he looks even older and more tired than before we met him.

"Hahaha, is that everything you got. In that case. DIE!" Moro yells as he charges to attack Vegeta. Vegeta didn't think Moro would survive the attack so he wasn't prepared for a counter attack. Added to the fact that Vegeta is currently low on energy, he couldn't dodge and got sent flying.

I quickly appear behind Vegeta and stop him in midair while healing him and giving him some energy.

"My turn!" Goku calls out as he charges at Moro.

"Hey!" Vegeta yells "I'm not done yet." He tries to go back and join the fight but I stop him.

"Too late now. You are currently out of energy and won't have enough to transform. Without it you won't be a match for the current Moro."

"Tsk." Vegeta click his tongue and went to watch Goku fight Moro instead.

The fight between Goku and Moro is really one sided as Moro is still trying to recover from the attack by Vegeta. Goku in SSG is able to beat the current Moro without too much effort.

"This is boring," Goku said as he punch Moro into a mountain again. "Looks like Vegeta tire you out too much it's not fun at all." Goku turns his attention to us. "Hey Ken, can you remove whatever you did to him. It'll be more fun that way."

"No way Goku. He's far too dangerous to do so. If you want a fun fight wait until Vegeta recover or go find Beerus."

"Aww but.." Goku

"No but."

"Fine, I'm done here. You can do what you want with him." Goku said as he lost interest in the fight.

"I guess I'll take Moro than."

"TAKE ME! IF YOU THINK THIS IS ALL I HAVE, YOU ARE MISTAKEN!" Moro said as he starts to gather more energy.

"Nope." I instantly appear behind Moro and knock him out using the Galactic Patrol gun I still haven't given back to Merus yet. The reason I can knock him out with the gun is because I enchant the gun to break through Moro's magic while he was fighting everyone. I think I'm going to keep the gun if Merus is not going to ask for it

"And with that, it's over." I grab Moro and make my way toward Goku and Vegeta. "You two can go back to Earth and tell the Namekians that it's ok to return now."

"The Namekians are on Earth?" Goku

"Yeah, I use Shenron to teleport them to Earth earlier so they don't get caught up in the fight."

"Oh, that's smart. I'll be taking the news to them than. Vegeta you coming?" Goku said as he puts his finger on his forehead. Vegeta didn't answer and just grumply puts his hand on Goku shoulder.


	43. The End?

After the two of them teleport away, a ship quickly took off trying to escape into space. I use telekinesis and made the ship crash into the ground again. I teleport behind the guy in the ship and knock him out too. I grab both the guy in the ship and Moro and teleport into the ship that Merus is in.

"One escaped prisoner delivered," I said as I appear scaring everyone on board.

"What happened? Where are Goku and Vegeta?" Jaco asks after recovering

"They went back to Earth. You can head there if you want to check on them. If you do, make sure to take Buu with you. He can be quite grumpy without candy and I don't think you have candy in your headquarter."

"One prisoner?" Merus asked hearing what I said before and looking at me holding two people.

"Yeah" I throw Frieza's man at them. "Moro is too dangerous to keep lock up so I taking him to the God of Destruction. Bye" I said before teleporting away.

I appear on the lake next to Beerus and Whis.

"Oh? How did you get here?" Whis ask

"I put a teleportation seal on one of the many lunch boxes you brought here. More importantly, here." I throw Moro at them. "This is planet eater Moro that the Grand Supreme Kai fail to get rid of when Beerus was asleep a long time ago," I said making Whis look at Beerus like how a parent looks at a kid when they are in trouble.

Whis turn his attention back to me. "So why did you bring him here."

"Due to him having absorbed a lot of life force, it's hard to kill him. I figure you'll know what to do or Berus can use Hakai on him. Besides, isn't it Beerus job to take care of guys like this?"

"That is true. Beerus" Whis glare at Beerus

"Yes!" Beerus answers like a soldier.

"Do your job." Whis

"Yes sir," Beerus said as he hurriedly went next to Moro and use Hakai to kill Moro while glaring at me.

"Hehe, I guess that's all. Here, I brought snacks." I give some cookies that I brought from Oracle to Beerus so he won't hold a grudge against me.

"I guess I'll let you off this time," Beerus said as he accepts the cookies

"Beerus," Whis said staring at Beerus sternly.

Beerus caught on and quickly said to me "Thank you for the help and snacks" with sweat dripping down his face due to Whis.

"Hahaha, don't worry about." I said awkwardly "Anyway, that's all. Bye Beerus, bye Whis."

"Bye Ken. Be sure to visit again… and bring more snacks next time." Whis

"... sure?" I said before teleporting back home.

After arriving home I thought to myself 'This is it huh? I won't know what's going to happen from now on. Like everyone else, I'll have to prepare for anything… unless something like GT or Xenoverse happens, which I doubt it will.'

"Ken/Dad! You're home." Videl and Darc said as they see me. Darc quickly runs out to hug me while Videl stays back as she is holding the twins. I pick up Darc.

"Yeah, I'm back," I said with a happy smile. I turn to Darc, "want to hear about my adventure?"

"YES!" Darc yell

"Haha, come on. Let's go inside, I'll tell you there." I said as I lead my family back in the house. 'I guess if a new threat did show up, I'll just have to deal with it like everyone else. Right Oracle?'

[Yes Host, but Host can also choose to buy the new manga of DBS that come out.]

"I CAN!" I said in surprised

"Can what?" Videl ask confused

"Oh, I just figure out a new way to use magic. I'll tell you later hahaha." I reply awkwardly.

'Oracle, since when can I buy DBS manga? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen them in the shop before.'

[Creator just put them there a few days ago as a gift for entertaining him.]

'Really? Is there anything else that he put there?'

[Creator have also…]

"Dad, adventure story" Darc interrupted me before I can hear the rest of Oracle's message.

'I guess I can find that out later.' "Alright alright. It started with Videl telling me…" I tell Videl and Darc what happen during my trip in space while leaving out the bad or unnecessary parts.

* * *

[A/N: This chapter may be shorter than usual but it marks the end of my My Life in Dragon Ball. I might do a sequel once the manga update some more or if I decide to add element from other Dragon Ball media into it. Don't get your hopes up though, it also might not happen.

Anyway, thank you for the support and for reading. See you next time on Dragon Ba… I mean my other works. Bye.

P.S. For those of you who don't know, I have another novel still ongoing. It's a TDG fanfic in case any of you want to check it out]


End file.
